Fangtasia
by highasclaret
Summary: "We're here because they talk about this place in New Orleans so it must be good. Plus, the owners are hot as hell!" Loosely follows Season1 & snippets of books. EricxOC. Rated M for language and possible lemons. Rubbish summary so pls read&review xx
1. Fangtasia

****AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I am a big fan of Trueblood the TV show as well as the Southern Vampire Mysteries and so this story will have my favourite elements of both. This story will loosely follow the plot of Season 1 of Trueblood with a few of my characters added to the mix. *****

* * *

"Remind me why we are here?" I sighed and looked to my best friend Grace.

'Here' was a long queue waiting to get into an apparently note-worthy vampire bar in an industrial area of a Louisiana town called Shreveport. We'd been to plenty of vampire bars in New Orleans – they were everywhere in the 'dead quarter' – and all had been exciting and a great time. However, I was a bit under my enthusiastic par as it had been a long day of travelling and checking into a dingy little motel.

Grace and I were travelling across America. We'd planned it for years and had changed only a few details when the vampires came out of the coffin. It was exciting but I did want there to be more to our U.S adventure than travelling from vampire bar to vampire bar.

Grace was very persuasive though, and I usually caved in to what she wanted to do. I knew we'd have a great time whatever we did, but, like I said, it had been a long day.

Grace turned to me with a huge smile on her face "We are here because they talk about this place in New Orleans so it must be good. Look at the queue" she gestured at the black and red clad patrons waiting to get inside. "It can't be bad if all these people are waiting to get in. Plus", She leaned closer to me and arched an eyebrow "I hear the owners are hot as hell."

"Well, as they're dead, I doubt they would be anything but cold" I grumbled.

"Oh Alex" she said and gave me a quick hug. "We'll get some drinks and you'll be fine. They have a band in tonight too, look." She pointed to the poster that was now next to us as we took another couple of steps forward.

"Fangtasia," I read out loud "The Bar with a Bite" I couldn't help but laugh, and Grace joined in to. "Presents the infamous _Deadset_." I finished "I guess a vampire band could be cool" I will make an effort to have fun God damn it!

Another 15 minutes and my feet started to hurt. Grace and I had dressed for the occasion. I was in killer heels – excuse the pun – which always brought a smile to my face. They were shiny black snake skin and I loved them. I put them with a black, leather, knee length pencil skirt that was almost too tight. I clung on to that 'almost' as tightly as the skirt clung to my ass. I'd put on a demure looking black slash neck top, except that it had a huge cut out, exposing most of my back. I loved the fact that I felt so sexy without having to show too much skin. Grace said I looked like a wicked secretary. If I fit in with the black clad crowd, Grace fit in with the red patrons. She wore a simple strapless red dress, just above the knee. She really didn't need to dress it up at all as her body underneath the dress did most of the talking. Damn her, she looked hot as always. Wearing big black heels like mine and a couple of bangles and she was done.

We both thought we looked hot and just racy enough when we left the motel but compared to the queue of people around us, we looked frumpy without tits and ass on show

"Oh my God" I heard Grace gasp and I looked up from my shoes. We were only a couple of people from the front now and Grace had seen what was now making my mouth hang open. The lady, no doubt a vampire, on the door was absolutely beautiful. She was dressed to match the patrons, in a black latex dress that held her breast up high and proud, it was almost wrong not to look and appreciate them. To contrast, her long blonde hair was hanging loose around her shoulders and it was all messed up. Very much the just out of bed look. The dress was just as tight all the way down. It made me wonder how she could walk in it, let alone in her shoes – oh! She had the same shoes as me! I said as much to Grace who smiled back at me "You both have good taste then. They're my favourite of yours as well." Then we were in front of her.

"IDs please" she sounded bored but I couldn't help but be swept up in the atmosphere now and I wanted to see inside and see if the owners were as hot as the door lady was. She glanced over our driver's licenses and looked back up at us, smiling and a hell of a lot more animated.

"You're from England?"

"Yes" we both said together

"Lovely" she almost sighed as she looked us up and down. I looked over at Grace who had a similar blush to me.

She handed back our cards, "I am originally from there". That surprised me two fold. First that the southern drawl must have once been an English accent, and secondly that she would share that kind of information at all.

"Well, you're more than welcome to join us and reminisce" I looked over at Grace, not quite believing she had said that. Was she flirting with the vampire? I looked back at the dead vixen and she was now slowly smiling at us, showing just how much she wanted to reminisce as her fangs extended.

"Indeed I am" and she stepped to the side, removing the rope as she moved and allowing us into the noisy bar.

I knew she was checking us out as we walked in. I didn't look back, but noted that Grace did. The room opened up to the bar, stage, dance floor and tables and booths. Grace made an excited little sigh and jumped to hug me tightly.

"Ok, ok, calm down" I said, dragging her to the bar, "what do you want?"

She looked at me and didn't say anything

"I don't think they sell her at the bar"

She gave a particularly predatory smile "I'll have a white wine then" and turned to lean her back against the bar and get a better look of the place.

I glanced around as I waited for the bar lady to get to me – I hadn't had a decent glass of wine since we were in America. I don't doubt that the wine was perfectly fine – but I guess I needed to find a drink to suit the country. I didn't like beer so I went with a G&T when the vampire bartender swept over to us. As if reading my mind Grace quickly turned and asked to make that two.

The place wasn't packed but I knew that would change with the queue that we had left outside. You could instantly tell where the vampires were. They seemed to glow in the muted light they were so pale. But maybe that was just me? They also had a crowd of people around them, not right up close though, so there were strange vacuums of activity dotted around the bar.

I had to admit it was a pretty decent bar. Nice (if predictable) décor, clean, good music but not too loud but, again, I guessed that would change later on when the band started. There was what looked like a temporary stage to the right of the bar, directly opposite the front door. But there was also what looked like a smaller, but permanent, dais opposite the bar that both Grace and I were now facing with our drinks. There was a very imposing chair/throne in the middle facing out into the crowds and I knew the bar owner had to be the one to sit there. It seemed such an antiquated thing to do, like surveying his lands or something, so I knew it had to be a vampire that sat there.

After a few more observations and comments on the vampires and their respective fans we shimmied over to the gift shop which included branded sex toys much to our amusement. We went back to the bar as the booths and tables were well and truly filled. Grace went to order another round of drinks and I said I'd meet her back there and headed for the bathroom.

They too were clean; it was the people inside that weren't.

Of course the term 'fangbanger' was pretty much an international thing, but these girls were a different breed altogether. There was a distinct air of desperation. Or maybe that was a bit cruel. It just wasn't the same as New Orleans. The girls waiting to use the stalls were all ages. The youngest must be barely legal to be in the bar but they seemed to make up for it with the young flesh on show. They might as well all be in their underwear with a 'bite me' tattoo on their foreheads. Oh, I take that back, there was actually a woman with that tattooed on her back, just below her neck. Well, I suppose it wouldn't get ruined if she were bitten on the neck. She was the oldest person in there with the rest of us. Dressed to the nines in a short denim skirt (black of course) and a branded fangtasia t-shirt that she had cut and ripped to make it very revealing. So much so I could see most of her zebra print bra. She had her died blond hair pinned up in what she probably thought was an alluring style for the vampires in the bar and it also meant that her tattoo was on show. She made me feel very lucky that I was just a tourist, and I know that doesn't paint me in the best light.

The rest of the crowd in the bathroom was about my age (25) and it seemed to be pretty indicative to the bar in general. There was also a good mix of local fangbangers and tourists like Grace and I. After I had my turn, I realised there was only one other girl in there with me and I made the mistake of glancing over to her.

She must have already been looking at me and I think we were both surprised to be making eye contact. However, I was immediately drawn to what she was doing, apparently alone in the toilets. She was very petite, but had a bit of what could have been mistaken for puppy fat, round face and muffin top over her red mini 'naughty school girl' skirt. I must have surprised her because she was in mid cut. Yes, she was cutting herself, just above her hairline so it couldn't be seen but undoubtedly could be smelled by every vampire in the place. I smiled out of habit and nerves, just a little one, and averted my eyes. Getting back to washing my hands. She let her dark hair down over the little cut, checked herself in the mirror and washed the razor blade before putting it in her wallet. She glanced back at me and gave a similarly small smile "it makes them notice me" and she left.

I felt a bit sick after that.

I just wish Grace had been there to see it so I would be more likely to convince her to leave.

I know it might be naive of me, and I know that vampires are real and know all that comes with that: super strength, speed, glamouring, blood sucking, dead people but I had never really seen anything like that. I've never seen a feeding, well, only on the internet, and I'd only spoken to the vampires Grace and I had met in New Orleans but I don't really count them as real conversations because they were pretty much doing the rounds in the bars they worked in. Kind of like a meet and greet to keep the customers happy. So I've never gotten to know any.

So yeah, seeing someone cutting themselves just to be noticed freaked me out, and made me very glad I had no open wounds, nor showing too much skin. I did not want to be noticed.

My sombre mood was interrupted by a new group of girls who had already had too much to drink, but were having a great time.

"Did you see the bartender?" said one girl, preening herself in the mirror.

"Yeah," said one who had disappeared into a stall, "I've never seen one with so many tattoos"

I left them to it.

I navigated my way back to where I had left Grace, but all I found was a gap at the bar and one gin and tonic. I looked around but the bar was packed now and I could only see about 3 people in each direction. I moved to the space left clear at the bar and took a big swig of the drink. It was more than a double and I winced. When I opened my eyes, the illustrious tattooed bar tender was in front of me. Every inch of his arms and neck were covered in intricate tattoos, and I could only assume they continued under the racer vest he was wearing.

"You're Grace's friend?" he asked with no emotion at all.

"Yes, where is she?" I was leaning over the bar to hear his reply.

"She's indisposed," he said. He didn't smile but his features seemed to brighten slightly which I didn't like one bit. "She will be with you before the end of the night," I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell he was talking about but he continued "drinks are on the house until she returns" and he was gone at lightening speed.

What the fuck?

I was angry and scared and wanted to know what the fuck she was thinking when she left me alone in a vampire bar while she did God knows what. I finished the gin and tonic in another few swigs and found it had been replaced without me seeing anyone, human or vampire, behind the bar.

What the fuck Grace.

I turned and looked at the people around me. Everyone was in groups of friends, chatting and laughing, looking at the vamps. You didn't need to be a mind reader to see what some people were thinking. What had Grace been thinking when she went wherever she went?

I sipped this drink, knowing it would be all too easy to get drunk now. This one was also more than a double and I eyed the tattooed bartender, who was now concentrating on the other end of the bar.

I thought it was pretty obvious she had to have gone off with a vampire, but which one? I decided to do a circle of the room, seeing if I could remember all of them, I think there were only a dozen of them at most, but then who knew who had arrived and left since we got here. Oh God, what if Grace had left with one of them. I just assumed that she was still here in the building but she could be anywhere. I picked up the pace and was a bit less forgiving using my elbows to get around the room.

Suddenly there was a screech of feedback from the speakers and a load of hissing. The feedback died away and the hissing did too, after a little while. Maybe there were more than a dozen vampires in the house after all.

"My apologies for that. Vampires, ladies and gentlemen," There was a pause as the announcer waited for the noise to die down. "Please let me introduce the illustrious Deadset".

The bar erupted into whoops and cheers and claps and there was movement towards the stage as the crowd tried to get closer. Of course, being in the throng I was caught in the flow and even though I knew it was useless, I tried to fight against the tide, to move to the side and not get squished. I knew it would happen but I just did not want to get caught up in anything else I didn't have control over so I fought harder to get free which resulted in me tripping over someone's foot and I went flying.

I could feel myself fall in slow motion and resigned myself to hitting the hard, metal edged step to my side. Which I did with my upper arm, which meant I lost grip of my drink which flew away from me.

I lay for a second or two and waited for the floor to swallow me up but I wasn't so lucky.

I was sprawled on the floor of the dais that could only mean that the feet I was seeing in front of me belonged to the owner of the bar. As if the embarrassment wasn't enough, I could now be accused of getting in the personal space of the head vampire. Nice one Alex.

It was a small consolation that the crowd had moved from around me and was now concentrated on the band.

I purposefully didn't look up at him (I'd like to see a woman, dead or alive, with feet that big) but tried to get up as lady like as possible. I noticed with relief that my skirt still covered my ass without ripping anywhere.

I put my weight on the right arm and hissed at the pain there. I must have hit the deck pretty hard. Without me seeing any movement, a large pale hand was offering me help up. I followed the line of the wrist, over muscled forearm and biceps but caught myself before I made eye contact – a mix of fearful embarrassment and fear of his glamour.

I really couldn't do anything but take his hand and the help offered – I certainly didn't want to offend a big shot vampire any further than I already had. I was surprised how cold it was, then mentally shook myself for being stupid. He was dead; of course it was cold! And I couldn't even blame a head injury…

He pulled me up so fast my free hand went out to steady myself and landed squarely on his chest. His very firm, muscled chest.

Before I could snatch it away, he started walking me up and across the dais. I had to totter after him, most likely looking like a useless fangbanger, but there was really nothing I could do, as he wasn't letting go of my hand.

I found my tongue when he walked through a staff door and we were in a back corridor and still moving.

"Where are you taking me?" I was impressed at how strong my voice was. It didn't do any good though, as he didn't answer me.

He opened another door and pulled me in. It was a small office, big desk with a big leather chair behind it and a bigger leather sofa along one of the walls.

"Are you going to bite me?" I yanked my arm which he still held. I glanced up and knew I shouldn't have. Our eyes locked and I took in the rest of his face. He was distractingly handsome. But it didn't distract from the danger; it distracted from everything else – including the common sense in my mind that should have been screaming to look away from a vampire that could glamour me. He had intelligent, bluer than blue eyes and his chiselled features only made it easier to imagine him ripping someone's head off. In contrast he had long blonde hair which was currently flowing over his shoulders, slightly out of place from our brisk walk. He had a wicked smile on his lips and his fingers trailed down my naked back and made me shiver.

"Would you like me to?"

"No" I said immediately.

The smile didn't leave but he walked to sit behind his desk "Then you are fortunate I have already been satisfied this evening" he sighed and threw something onto the leather couch on the opposite wall to where I was standing "clean yourself up". I looked at the little first aid kit and back to him, but he was already consumed by whatever was on his computer screen – no smile now. I was obviously not worthy of any notice any more.

I opened the first aid kit and cleaned out the rather large graze on my arm, happy there didn't seem to be any dirt in it. I got a hiss from blondie, presumably at the smell of the anti-bac wipe I used. I was about to stick a bandage patch on when he said, "use the iodine as well".

I looked over at him and he was in exactly the same pose as he'd been, like he hadn't spoken at all. I guess I must still smell bloody. I did as he said, then finished with the patch and cleaned up the mess, stuffing the paper rubbish in my bag rather than ask him where the bin was.

Ok, I willed myself to relax, or at least appear to do so. But here I was, in a back office with a big scary vampire, albeit he wasn't hungry, that didn't mean he wasn't willing if his offer was anything to go by.

What do I do now? I was torn between being as unnoticeable as possible and wanting to go back out and find Grace.

Why the fuck did I let her bring me here? I could be asleep right now. I was suddenly more angry than concerned about my friend.

I opened my mouth to ask if I could go now, but thought 'well fuck you too Mr Vampire' and stood up and went to the door. I got no reaction from him and so opened the door, only to come face to face with the tattooed vampire bartender, holding what looked like a g&t and a little red paper napkin in his hand. All for me, well I wasn't I the lucky human.

"Please take a seat" I heard from behind me and I was forced back into the office as the bartender advanced into the room without waiting for me to move out of the way. He herded me all the way to the couch until I was forced to drop down when my legs hit the seat and offered me the drink again, with a snigger on his face. I took it indignantly and didn't say thank you. He turned, bowed to blondie and left, closing the door behind him.

With nothing else to do I sipped my drink. I was completely perplexed with what was going on. Why was he keeping me here if he didn't want to bite me? Maybe I was going to be supper closer to morning?

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

I waited for his answer. He continued to look at his computer screen but eventually turned his head to me. It was like he had to drag his eyes away from the screen. He looked me up and down with a bored expression.

"You are to remain in this office until I release you" he continued to hold my gaze and I wondered if he was glamouring me. But if he was doing that then I wouldn't be thinking he was glamouring me, would I?

I lifted my chin slightly, willing myself to be braver. The worst he can do is bite me and glamour me so I can't remember. In this modern age, and with the need to mainstream, he couldn't just kill me, although I got the feeling he was very capable and maybe just as willing.

"I came here with my friend. She'll wonder where I am"

He got that wicked smile on his face but I fought the impulse to shrink back into the couch. "Have you ever had sex with a vampire?"

"What?"

He leaned forward and spoke slowly like I was some kind of idiot, although the complete switch of subject did leave me reeling "Have you ever had sex with a vampire?"

"No!"

That made him chuckle "I didn't think so" and he went back to his computer, with a final glance to get another chuckle.

It just made something click inside me

"What am I even doing here?" I got up off the couch and slammed the drink in his on front of him, sloshing the liquid over his papers. "Where is she? If the bartender knew where she went, then so do you. You probably know a hell of a lot more. So tell me where the fuck my friend is or I will call the police and have them search the building!"

I had noticed that his eyes had widened somewhat when I shouted, and they had followed me as I stood in front of his desk. They had left my face to watch the glass slam down and they hadn't risen up again. Now I was shaking and breathing hard, looking at a vampire staring down at the desk.

My heartbeat didn't slow down, even though my tantrum had stopped. His lack of action was keeping it racing.

He stood up at vampire speed, so fast it was the sound of his chair hitting the wall behind him that made me jump back and gasp. Still looking at the soggy papers, he walked around the desk and lifted the glass off of the table and removed all of the wet papers. I started to back up towards the door; he was doing everything far too calmly.

Then the glass smashed against the door behind me. I shrieked but shut my mouth when I saw the look on his face.

"This" he waved the stack of dripping sheets in front of him, stalking forward at the same time "was my last 2 years revenue reports" he threw them at the sofa. Some of the relatively dry ones floated down, some dropped immediately and others stuck to the walls and the sofa he threw them so hard. He didn't pause and was still advancing. The way he was stalking reminded me of a lion. Yet again I was backing away from a vampire, and my back hit the wall and I was trapped.

Shit fuck wank.

He stopped in front of me, freely showing his fangs and I'm pretty sure he growled though I was a little distracted by hyperventilating.

"I was going to make your first fuck with a vampire exquisite" he growled, leaning towards me, his breath was cold on my hot face, "but now I have neither the time nor the inclination".

I think I felt the moment my body switched off before my brain did.

Damn glamouring vampire.

* * *

*****I'm working on continuing this so hope to get the next few chapters up soon. I would LOVE to know what you think so please review!*****


	2. The Morning After

*****AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**So here's the second chapter, it took a bit longer to get on here as I thought it would; I kinda re-wrote it. This does mean that the Chapter 3 is also going to be tweaked so bear with me! Hope you like it and please review even if you don't - I really don't mind criticism, just be gentle.*****

**

* * *

**

I woke up very slowly, with a warm duvet around me and warm sunlight peeking through the curtains. It was exactly the way I liked to wake up; all snuggley and warm and with the promise that you didn't immediately have to get up and face the world.

It wasn't that the night before crashed down on me like a wave. It was a very gradual thing, a seeping cold feeling as I worked backwards from my blackout, ending in a crescendo of shock at first discovering that Grace was not with me. I sat bolt upright and looked about the room. It was definitely not in the motel room, so where the hell was I?

I got out of the strangely high double bed, noting I was only in my black knickers, and padded across the carpet.

The word for the room was unused. Although everything was pristine, the main theme being yellow and gold and flowers (a bit girlie for my taste), it smelt musty but also slightly of paint. I spotted and headed for a full-length mirror hung next to the armoire type wardrobe and checked myself out for bite marks. God knows what the blonde vampire did once I was out cold.

I couldn't see a mark on me.

Not one single mark on me.

That included the gash on my arm from my fall.

I touched the skin where the ugly scab should have been and it was as pale and smooth as the rest of me. The only thing I knew that could heal me without a mark was vampire blood. Had he given me his blood or volunteered one of his minions? The latter really wouldn't have surprised me. I didn't feel like I thought I would on V, like they showed it on TV and I'd seen glimpses of in New Orleans, all crazy and high. I felt great actually, though I guessed that was the point. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at myself.

However, I did realise that I looked and felt like nothing had happened. I might as well have imagined the whole thing.

I looked around and couldn't find my clothes so put on the only item of clothing I could find; a flimsy, expensive feeling robe from the wardrobe. It was cool against my skin and it reminded me of the big vampire's breath on my face. I shuddered for a whole different reason and wondered hopelessly _where the fuck am I?_

As dressed as I was going to get, I went to the door and, after listening for any noise at all on the other side, painfully slowly pulled down the handle and opened it a crack. It was darker than the room I was in but as my eyes adjusted I could see it was a corridor.

It must have taken me about 5 minutes to reach the top of the stairs which was about 10 foot from the doorway I had come out of, but it felt like I was out in the open and exposed for years. I kept stopping for any noise I heard and even when I heard nothing, just to make sure. I just had the terrifying feeling that I would turn around and his blues eyes would be right in front of me, like they had been last night.

Ok, I know I was being stupid and working myself up, but when there is nothing to do except worry, what was I supposed to do?

I peered round the corner and down the staircase. The floor below was dimly lit by the light coming through the big windows but it wasn't anywhere near as bright as the room I had woken up in.

My eyes opened wider at the realisation and I looked back at the open doorway I had left. Yep, it was definitely darker. The sun was setting.

I didn't give myself time to wonder where the day had gone, but sprung into action and ran down the stairs. All ideas of sneaking around had gone out the proverbial window as I clamoured down the stairs and I cursed myself for wasting the time being cautious when I should have run in the first place. I made it to the bottom floor and my feet slapped on the hard wood floors.

The big double doors loomed in front of me but when I went to turn the handle nothing happened. I tried harder but it didn't budge. My breath came out in a desperate moan as I tried in vain to open the damn door. There wasn't even a latch or lock to undo. What kind of door was this?

There had to be another way.

To my right I glimpsed a table and chairs sinking into darkness and to my left was a quickly darkening living room. Hoping and praying that it somehow connected to a kitchen (pretty logical for split second thinking, don't you think?), I headed into the scarier of the two options; the almost pitch black dining room.

Thank God the darkness meant that the sliver of light coming from under what had to be a door screamed out at me and I ran to open it. When I did my vision was flooded with white. I gasped and took a step back into the dark, trying to blink the light out of my eyes. I shielded my vision with my hand and through the blurry haze I saw two bare feet in front of me.

I immediately did a 180 and ran back the way I'd come. My heart was pounding and I was terrified that any second cold hands would grab me and drag me back.

So when I felt the hands on my shoulders the scream was already in my throat and it was the most natural thing to let it out.

"Alex!" It was familiar but my body didn't register it and I fought against the strong grip, trying to shake it off me. "Alex, it's Grace!" I stopped fighting I looked up and there she was.

"Oh my God" I almost moaned and grabbed her and we just hugged each other. I was still shaking and it was only when I calmed down did I realise I was crying. I was so relieved to see her, and feel her and know that she was warm to my touch and not cold (or dead cold).

I pulled away and just looked at her. She smiled easily which was very much her way.

"Come on. Calm down, its ok"

Her calm shocked me back into action. "We have to get out of here" I took her hand, ready to drag her along but then realised that I had no idea how to get out. I looked at her, about to asker her exactly that but she was just stood there smiling at me. Had she had a head trauma? Can you get drained so much that it makes you stupid? Then again, she could have been glamoured.

"Grace, what did they do to you?"

"Alex," she said it in her patronising reproachful voice, like I had done something wrong or stupid. _She was the one acting wrong and stupid!_ "Calm down. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Are you crazy!" Instead of answering she just shushed me (shushed me!) and took my hand and led me back towards the well lit room. I honestly was in so much shock I just followed her.

The bright room turned out to be a very modern kitchen. It was so bright as it had those big florescent tube lights on the ceiling. It was completely at odds with the deepening darkness in the rest of the house.

She sat me down on one of the high stools and I watched her calmly get me a drink of water. She sat the other side of the breakfast counter and slid the glass over to me and simply said "drink" and I did. Then I just watched her.

I knew what she was doing. She was making me calm down. She always laughed at the way I thought about stuff, that I always took my time to consider everything before making choices – usually the right choice I might add – and she was letting me do this now.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to close my eyes and concentrate on the whole situation but, glancing at the dark, open doorway leading to the rest of the house, I just couldn't. So I concentrated on Grace instead.

She wasn't smiling or frowning, she just looked like Grace. I couldn't see any bite marks on her, but I wasn't silly enough to think that they couldn't be hidden. I was proof just how easy they could be removed forever. She was neither panicking nor grinning like an idiot. So I figured if she was glamoured, but it didn't look like one of those 'you might as well be brain dead' versions you'd see on TV.

"You calm?" she almost sounded smug. I just nodded. "You want to know what happened?" she didn't wait for a nod, she just went to explain everything.

Apparently Pam (the vampire on the door) had taken as much of an interest in Grace as she had in her. And being the proactive vampire that she was, Pam swept Grace away at the first opportunity.

I was about to object (what about me, no thought for anything other than sex etc) but Grace stopped me.

"Let me explain" and she waited for me to take a breath and show her I wasn't going to interrupt. "I really wanted to go. You have no idea how much I wanted her" her face was animated and I assumed she was remembering why she wanted the vampire so much "but I didn't forget about you. I made her promise you would be looked after with no feeding, unless you were willing," she said with a wink, _a wink_! "So I didn't forget about you. I had responsible sex." She nodded solemnly and I knew she was trying to make light of it all, which just made me more cold towards her.

"It would have been nice to have spoken to you before you left with her."

"I know, and ideally I would have, but she had me out the door before I could say 'buy me a drink first'."

"I didn't know what had happened to you. You could have been dead in a ditch."

"Oh Alex, don't exaggerate –"

"You disappeared with a vampire without a word!" I had let my anger into my voice and it had gone up an octave which I really didn't want it to do. I wanted to sound authoritative, not squeaky. I took a deep breath and continued "I know you made sure I was looked after but that doesn't change the fact that you left in the first place. You left me on my own. And you trusted vampires to look after me? Anything could have happened to either of us and the other wouldn't have known." I was really angry and upset and this was showing in my eyes, as tears welled up again. What was making it even worse was that I wasn't really surprised by her explanation. I could easily accept that Grace had left me, just because she wanted to. So I added, already sure that I was right "She didn't even have to glamour you to leave me."

At least she had the decency to pause rather than lie to my face, it even made her look genuinely sorry. "Alex," she stood and came round to my side of the breakfast bar and hugged me again, "I'm sorry, ok? I'm really sorry. I was stupid and I didn't think of anything but me and I'm sorry" she hugged me tighter and stroked my hair. I hate it when she did that. It always worked to calm me down. She pulled me back so she could look in my eyes. "And we're both fine. Nothing bad happened. We're safe and alive, just like they promised me we would be."

"The owner glamoured me" I wanted her to see that she might have had the time of her life but it certainly wasn't the same for me.

"Yeah I heard about that. But he kept his word to Pam. He didn't hurt you, even though he was really pissed off at you. You should have seen him having the biggest go at Pam in whatever language it was. But you wrecked his work Alex!"

"No one was telling me anything! And he was pissing me off so much cos I knew that he knew and he wasn't telling me."

"I'm surprised you could have a coherent conversation with him" she sighed and I looked at her questioning exactly what she was talking about. "Come on Alex. He's scary but he's gorgeous! I'm amazed you weren't just sat there drooling at him."

I really didn't want to admit that she was probably right about both the scary and gorgeous parts so I sniffed and said "I think I had some vampire blood too."

"Well isn't that a beautiful sight to wake up to."

I jumped at the voice and had to consciously keep myself from running to the other side of the room, as far away from Pam as possible, but was held still in Grace's arms. She didn't jump at all but seemed to shiver. I looked at her face and she had her sexy smile on full for Pam in the doorway.

Pam and Grace were dressed almost identically. Both in satin robes and underwear sets underneath; Grace's was a deep pink which better suited her deeply tanned skin, while Pam's was more of a baby hue complimenting her blonde hair and blue eyes.

How many guys would love to be in my position right now, I mused?

Grace let go of me and left me feeling particularly naked, I crossed my arms over my chest. She all but skipped over to Pam and they embraced tenderly, until Pam's hand snaked down Grace's back and pinched her arse. Grace gave a little squeal but this was silenced by Pam's lips.

I tried to look away out of courtesy but it was a hard thing to do. Who wouldn't feel something when two gorgeous beings were making out in front of you? _How could I think about sex at a time like this?_ I must have had V…

I coughed to hopefully clear the air for everyone, and Grace moved away. "Pam", she laughed quietly, "let me properly introduce you to my best friend" and she dragged Pam by the hand over to me on the other side of the room. It was strange to know that Pam allowed this behaviour. There would be no way she would be dragged if she didn't want to be.

"Pam, Alex. Alex, this is Pam"

To overcompensate for the fact that I wanted to recoil away from her, I automatically held out my hand to her, realised it wasn't the done thing but then thought _fuck it, why should I make things easy for her,_ and kept it raised towards her. I wanted to make it more uncomfortable for her to try and compensate for how I felt.

Without a pause at all she took my hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the back and then turning it so she could delicately smell my wrist.

"It is a pleasure to be properly introduced" and before I could pull my hand away she quickly licked my wrist, directly over my pulse. Grace made no indication that she had seen it, and I was only sure it had happened as the spot now seemed to tingle.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" Grace asked brightly.

"Well, I plan to take you for dinner" her eyes only moved away from me when she said 'you' and she had a wicked smile that matched her boss's. I wondered if they were related.

Grace just giggled and made a point of taking it in the non literal sense "And where would you be taking me?"

"A delightful Creole restaurant in Shreveport. I have heard many humans speak highly of it."

"Mmm sounds great, but won't you get bored watching me eat?" Grace blushed as soon as the sentence was out of her mouth but that just made Pam smile with a bit more fang showing.

"I love to watch you eat darling. And I also like my lovers spicy" Grace laughed teasingly, I managed a titter and knew that I had to get the indignation out of my system

"I hate to break up the love-fest here, but what about me?"

"Of course you're invited" Grace said immediately. I looked over to Pam who's face made it clear I was decidedly not invited.

"You may stay here in my home for the evening if you wish, but I will warn you that we will be retiring early upon our return" there was that wicked smile again.

"And if I don't want a front row seat?"

"Alex!" I would have exclaimed the exact same thing if I were her, but I couldn't help it.

"Well, you are always welcome at Fangtasia." He voice turning sickly sweet, "I can guarantee you will be well looked after, whether you want to dance, drink or fuck the night away."

"Sat alone at the bar?" it's like I couldn't help goading the vampire. Maybe subconsciously I wanted to be glamoured again, so I just wouldn't have to deal with any of this, and I could wake up and it would be normal.

"There's plenty of fun to be had if you are agreeable" a slight narrowing of the eyes were the only indication that it was a dig. So what? I knew that I was less than agreeable with her boss.

"Eric will be there." Grace said, adding for my benefit " the boss." Both Pam and I looked at her, I dare say we were both wondering what a difference that would make to my evening. And _Eric_, really? Wasn't that a Granddad name? Then again, I had the biggest crush on Prince Eric in the Little Mermaid movie when I was a kid… Back on point Alex!

"Let me finish" she held her hands up at both of us, apparently she thought we were thinking the same thing. She looked at me "he really is being great about Pam spending time with me" I almost interrupted but she held my hand and squeezed it gently, "especially since he has a lot of work to re-do ready for some big meeting." She let that sink in. That would be the work that I had ruined. "It would mean a lot if you could try and smooth things over with him."

I counted to 10 and let my voice be relaxed and non aggressive as possible "And how would I smooth things over exactly?"

"Well…" Grace gathered my arms behind her, forcing me into an embrace which only ever meant she wanted something. "You don't want to hang around in the bar by yourself, even though a good time is pretty much guaranteed" she quickly glanced to Pam and they shared a look; a suspiciously knowing look. "You could always help Eric with his work? I mean, you did ruin it and you have experience with all that financial stuff. And I'm sure he'd pay for services rendered."

The 'pay for the service rendered' was far too vague for my liking.

I was so angry at the suggestion that I shook but I held my tongue. I refused to have an argument with the naive, selfish and ignorant girl holding me against her body. I looked into her eyes and then to Pam, who had much more of a pleasant smile on her face – Grace looked like she was trying with all her might to keep the smile there.

I couldn't really do anything else but sigh.

* * *

*****Thank you for reading, please review!*****


	3. Back to the bar

*****AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I wanted this out sooner but I have literally re-written all of it. Therefore reviews would be greatly appreciated!*****

**

* * *

**

So here I was, sat in the same office I had been almost 24 hours previously. My jaw had started hurting because I'd had it clenched for so long. All through the first conversation with Grace and Pam, all through being 'given' my outfit and all through the car drive to Fangtasia.

The three of us, Pam, Grace and myself, were all sat in the office now. The couple sat closely together on the leather couch and I was sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in front of the big desk. It looked how I remembered except for a neat-ish pile of papers sat directly in front of me.

I shivered.

As if he had been waiting for that feeling to tingle down my spine, Eric entered the office behind me, walked round the desk and sat down. Pam stood up as if to attention, Grace remained sat as did I although this was out of my stubborn need to be obnoxious and awkward, rather than to follow Grace's lead.

Eric scanned the three of us. Pam sat down after some invisible signal to do so. His gaze lingered on Grace before flicking to me. He looked me up and down and then settled on my eyes.

Being scared of him had obviously tainted my memory because he looked even more gorgeous than I remembered. I had to consciously keep my eyes locked with his, otherwise he would notice that they slid lower, looking at his shoulders, or his pecs being hugged by the black wife beater he was wearing.

_God damn it!_ And I knew that he had seen my wandering attention as he had that smug look on his face. I lifted my chin and looked at the wall. I tried to tell myself it didn't make me look stupid, but i knew it did. _God damn vampire_.

"Pamela," his deep voice rumbled, "tell me, have you finally learned to share?"

Pam's little laugh was joined by Grace's, which surprised me even more than his words did. Although his hungry look did give me a jolt of adrenalin.

"I'm dropping off a little helper for you actually." I saw Pam's hand slip onto Grace's knee "I haven't finished with this one quite yet."

He sat back in his leather chair and brought his hands behind his head "Jag har inget behov av hennes". I had no idea what language he was talking in but whatever it was was about me. Or maybe I was being paranoid...

"Hon behov," Pam paused and smirked, "ockuperar. Hon kunde vara ett mellanmål till senare. Hon kan vara ovillig men det är ingenting en glamour kunde inte fixa." A flick of her hair and a more chilling smile at me seemed to confirm my suspicions.

I swear I wouldn't have said anything except for the look on his face. He was the most animated I had seen him, apart from just before he glamoured me, and the slight head inclination my way left me in no doubt that he was disgusted with me. "I'm sat right here you know. Whatever it is you can just say it to my face." I smiled, trying to make it a mirror of Pam's sickly sweet one "There's nothing you can say that would make me think any less of you."

"Alex," I think Grace was going to say something else but Pam probably stopped her from continuing.

Eric glanced between the three of us and again, settled on me with a distinctly bored look "I have no need for a human," he raised an eyebrow at me "unless you can dance?"

My mouth hung open at what he had said, he wanted me to be a sleazy dancer in his fucking bar? Luckily Grace spoke up before I could articulate all the things I wanted to say to him.

"Mr Northman, please may I speak?"

Everyone's attention went to Grace who was now stood up, her hands held behind her back and who's pose was the perfect balance between submissive and business. She stepped forward, I assumed at some kind of go ahead from Eric.

"Alex is a hell of a lot more than just a pretty face" I smiled at her compliment, then frowned as I quickly realised where she might be going with this, "I've known her since we were in school. She was always the brightest student which continued as she went to uni where she majored in business and PR. She also worked two jobs to pay for it as well as voluntarily organising charity events for the university."

I should have been positively glowing with pride but I was wary, why did Eric really need to know this?And why was Grace now stood to the side of Eric, making it so both of them were appraising me like a 'thing' to be had.

"She knows what she's looking at if you let her have access to the papers she ruined." She turned to face Eric "And she really is sorry about that by the way. Aren't you Alex?" She didn't give me time to answer as she continued. "Of course she is. And she is willing to work in whatever way possible. But I have to agree with Alex's reticence to be a dancer," she leaned in closer to Eric which made him raise his eyebrow, she sure didn't show that she was scared of him, "She's really not that good."

I think he almost laughed at that.

Grace stood straight and looked to Pam for approval but Pam was looking at Eric, who was still looking at me. Part of me wanted to break the silence but a larger part wanted the ground to swallow me whole. Although I would have settled for Eric looking ANYWHERE else but at me.

"Pam?" He finally looked away to address Pam. His still bored tone was at complete odds with the way he had been looking at me and I exhaled without realising I had been holding my breath.

"Det är sant, godta den ursäkt del. Dess fria arbetsmarknaden." she said with a shrug**_._**

"Hon har en svaghet för hennes vän."

Pam nodded but Eric remained staring at her like they were talking telepathically. Could they do that?

After a moment Pam lost her resolve, and became the epitome of an impatient teenager, wanting to get back to her hot date; big sigh, big roll of her eyes and a hand on her hip.

I almost smiled at the cliché and noted that Eric didn't resist the same temptation; but only for a second, and then he was dead panned and looking directly at me again. The change was almost shocking; warm, handsome and charming, to a death stare in under a second.

I didn't think I was being glamoured (shouldn't I be able to feel it, and surely if I was being glamoured I wouldn't be thinking about it like I was?) but for some reason I couldn't look away. I only heard Pam and Grace leave by the clipping of their heels and the closing of the door behind me.

I really didn't want to be here.

"Apart from the work to be redone, there isn't anything here for you." he leaned over the desk and a sexy smile spread across his face "but I am intrigued to know what kind of dancer you are."

"You'll remain intrigued then" I said immediately, which made his eyes narrow and me swallow hard.

"I suggest you retire to the bar." I didn't need to be dismissed twice, and didn't want to hang around in case he changed his mind but his next words stopped me as I reached out to turn the door handle, "I imagine you'll be better at sitting on a bar stool than working through my finances." I whipped around to look at him and he smiled which just made my blood boil even more, "Although if you were, I wouldn't have to redo the work in the first place."

He was infuriating! There he sat: Mr Bad Ass vampire behind his big desk doing exactly what he fucking wanted, acting and speaking to people however he fucking felt like. And the more I tensed and shook with my internal monologue of hatred, the more he looked at me, my body, my clenched fists, the more he smiled, even showing his teeth. It was just an awful ever increasing cycle of rage and mockery.

I couldn't put words to anything that wouldn't end with one of us slapping the other so I made a noise of pure frustration and stalked back to his desk and grabbed the pile of papers. It made me feel marginally better, I even smiled, as I said over my shoulder (knowing I didn't need to shout) "And I'll have a gin and tonic."

I walked out into the bar and hugged the papers to me, the bravado falling off me the minute I entered the large and busy room. I could see a few of the human patrons look at me curiously, perhaps wondering whether I was a vampire or not.

I could understand their confusion from the outfit I had been dressed in. And no, I hadn't had a choice. I was in the same leather skirt as the night before, but was clad in one of Pam's basques rather than my black slinky top, which I hadn't seen. The basque itself wasn't the problem; it was beautiful actually. Plain white material covered my bust and was stretched between the boning around my waist. Luckily it didn't have the same translucent quality on my boobs that it did everywhere else. It could have been bridal underwear if it wasn't so plain and structured. The problem was that it was underwear, as in there should be something over it, but of course I wasn't given that option either.

Add to my provocative dress the fact that I was naturally pale and probably even more so now as I had felt another chill down my spine, and I probably did look like a vampire, albeit a strangely timid and scared one.

I jumped a foot in the air and almost lost my grip on the crispy papers at the cold touch on my shoulder. I knew it was Eric; I could smell him though I didn't remember noting he had a particular smell before. His after-shave was light and fresh and underneath there was almost an earthy smell, but cold like frozen grass.

I frowned, wondering what I was going on about and was brought back to the present by the touch moving from the one shoulder, over the bare expanse of my back and stopping on the other shoulder. "Your table awaits" He said from behind and above me and shifted me so I faced the booth closest to the dais which I could see had a chilled glass of gin and tonic there waiting for me.

I walked forward and noted that his hand remained on my shoulder but only leaving when I passed the dais. I paused to watch him take the few steps up and then seat himself on his thrown. He was instantly still as a statue in a 'I am king of this realm' pose, arms resting on either arm of his chair, head high. His eyes were the only thing that moved, scanning the crowd and then resting on me.  
They were icy blue even from where I was stood but then he surprised me, again, when he winked at me. _Winked at me!_ It made me shake myself and walk to the booth and get settled to look over the work.

It was unsettling to say the least that he could change in a blink of an eye; or a wink, as it were.

I took a gulp of the drink (a reasonable single shot tonight) and looked through the papers. It really was simple account work. I had done more complicated bookkeeping at university. I felt smug at that, I was smart enough to do this, and to do it very well. Then my pomp deflated as I realised the full extent I had just been played by Eric.

I slumped in my seat, which wasn't easy to do in my get up. I was such an idiot. Talk about susceptible to suggestion. And the old reverse psychology? I hoped to God I had been glamoured, otherwise it was just embarrassing.

And I was still looking through the papers! I put the couple in my hand down forcefully on the table, which sent the rest of them skittering away from me. Of course, I reacted and dragged them all back into a neat pile. Then took another swig out of frustration.

_OK Alex, breathe_. I took a deep breathe, listening to my internal voice as if it made any more sense…  
What else could I really do? Grace and Pam were gone for the night, and I wasn't looking forward to being back at the house when they returned. That left me here, at Fangtasia.

I took the time to look around. The stage where the band had played yesterday had gone, replaced by high tables and bar stools. The lower, normal tables and chairs were more spaced out now, though there was still the dance floor free. There were podeums interspersed around the room which hadn't been there yesterday. I guess that's what Eric had meant by dancers. They were empty at the moment but it wasn't yet midnight.

Dancers or no dancers, the place was busy. The same mix as yesterday, just not in the same quantity; fangbangers, regulars and tourists. As I looked around I caught a few people looking at me but when they were caught, they quickly looked away, or in the case of one of the skinnier barmaids, simply walked in the opposite direction. I kept watching and just as I had noted with the vampires the night before, there was a strange vacuum around my booth which people were staying out of. Not even vampires were looking at me.

Great, so I couldn't even get drunk and have fun with new friends. I might as well have a big neon sign above my head 'property of Eric Northman, keep off'. Not that I minded being left alone by a lot of the clientèle, I would just appreciate the choice to say fuck off to them myself.

I glanced round at Eric to see if there was a self satisfied smile on his face but found him absorbed on his phone. Turning back round slowly, a bit disappointed that I had been wrong about the feeling of being watched by him, I found I was face to face with the tattooed barman from last night.

I was very glad I held in my scream, but it really didn't mean anything when the other person can hear your galloping heartbeat.

He looked down at me and smiled with fangs, making me squirm away from him, sinking as deep as I could into the hard cushion of the booth.

"Refill" he leered, "on the house," and he set down another drink, next to the glass I hadn't yet finished. I looked from the glass to him and felt a pressure building in my head. OK, that definitely had to be a glamour coming on, and I definitely couldn't look away from him, not that I even wanted to at that point. But just when I thought I would black out like last time, it was gone, and the barman was dipping his head to me, and then behind me.

I watched as he walked slowly away from me, never looking back. I was suddenly very glad of the vacuum around me, and no one being interested in me at all.

This time I was absolutely certain that as I spread the papers out on the table to start going through them, I felt Eric's eyes on me as surely as I still felt the cold tingle on my skin from his lingering touch.

* * *

*****Thank you to those who have reviewed and those that have marked it for story alerts and favourite story and for reading it at all!*****


	4. Discrepancies

"I need to speak to you"

I was already waiting for Eric in his office my papers in my lap. He gave me a once over as he walked into the room and sat behind his desk. He immediately sat back in his chair, lifting and crossing his legs, and resting them on his desk. His hands went behind his head and he closed his eyes. God he had huge arms

It wasn't an unusual pose, I had seen him in it quite a few of the nights I had sat on the leather sofa, working through first the papers, and then moving on to a borrowed laptop to finish a financial report. Apparently even vampire politics need a decent financial report from all the sheriffs in the area.

"Speak."

_Stupid vampire_

"I've found discrepancies in your records" I didn't know what I expected him to do, but his only movement was to open his eyes and look at me. I guess I got his attention. Without further encouragement I continued, "I've been logging the last two years of your accounts and all were fine until around 14 months ago when a thousand dollars didn't make it to the bank."

"It is a very convenient amount."

"I agree. It could be put down to human error on the calculations or a very exact amount to steal." He made no further comment so I continued. "Of course I triple checked to make sure it was the figures at the time or my figures as I worked them out, and it wasn't. So I figured it must have been stolen" I took a breath to calm myself, I was working up to the news that I didn't think he would like.

"You are this agitated over a thousand dollars?" Ours eyes would have met but it looked like he was examining my body. His eyes flittered from my neck, to my hands holding the paper in my lap a little too tightly. He looked amused but I knew that wouldn't last long.

I took a breath. "That was only the first discrepancy"

"How many?"

"Seven, including this first one."

"And the rest were of greater value?" He sat forward in his chair, leaning towards me now. I definitely had his full attention.

"Yes. I think the thousand dollars was a test, to see if they'd get caught. After a couple of months another amount went walk about. Then another soon after that…"

"How much is gone?"

I hesitated and looked at the paper in my hands with all my scribbles. I hope he didn't believe in shooting the messenger. "Just under sixty thousand dollars."

I saw nothing move but he did somehow change, become rigid and cold. I didn't like it so I babbled on, looking at my papers and notes and not him. "It's taken from a few different places; adding it to purchase orders but then the additional costs don't make it into the bank, from the bar cash; each amount higher than the last."

I glanced up and he hadn't moved one muscle. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't like silent and cold Eric. Give me back the letch any day; after spending a couple of weeks with him I was comfortable with that side of him, I felt like I could predict him when he was like that. Well, as much as you can predict the behaviour of vampire. But I thought if he were going to kill me he would have done it already.

I heard his phone vibrate and he whipped it out and began speaking fast and low in whatever language he spoke in. Although I didn't understand it, I knew it meant he was speaking with Pam. The call ended quickly and he held out his hand over the table for my papers.

"These are notes for me. I've already emailed everything to you."

Without a word, or look even, to me he clicked away at his keyboard until his fingers were silent and his eyes roamed the screen. The only noise was of him using the scroll on his mouse for a good few minutes. And my heartbeat in my head.

He leant back from the screen when he had obviously finished.

"Mr Drewers is my accountant. I will see him tonight and discuss this matter further as it should have been brought to my attention months ago. He is either guilty of theft or incompetence, neither of which I can tolerate."

He could be so narrow minded sometimes. "Don't you think I thought of him first? But it doesn't make sense for him to steal it."

"Sense and motive are rarely the same thing."

"Will you just listen to me?" I said this louder as he was irritating the hell out of me. He was being so narrow minded it was laughable. He didn't say anything else so I took his silence as invitation to go on. "If you use that however-old-it-is head of yours you would realise that Mr Drewer couldn't have taken the money."

He stood up so I guess he didn't like my tone but I didn't care, I knew I was right. I stood up about a second later, making the gesture even more stupid. _Stupid, old as dirt vampire._

He leant forward on the desk which I knew he could vault over in a blink and said very coldly and slowly "I'm using the restraint I have learnt in the _millennia of my existence _to not rip your throat out and drink you dry." He breathed in which I had never seen him do before, his nostrils flared and his eyes focused on what I knew to be my neck. His eyes were back on mine and he had his cold smile on again, "so please get to the point."

I couldn't help but raise my chin and make him wait a fraction of a second more than I felt comfortable doing and then continued.

"The way the money was taken, and the places it was taken from means it has to be an inside job. Mr Drewer didn't have access to your purchase orders, or the bar cash."

We both stood still facing each other. Every now and again I would notice a small twitch in an arm muscle, or his jaw but I always brought my eyes back to his unfaltering stare. I might as well have 'glamour me' tattooed on my forehead.

He gave a small snarl, straightened up with his arms crossed over his chest and gave me the familiar leer, the only difference being he was showing fang now. "I could just glamour you and make you subservient to me".

I crossed my arms too, "If you really meant that, you would have already done it."

He gave a throaty laugh and seemed to relax, uncrossing his arms and sitting back in his chair, but not reclining. "True. But it does beg the question why I have not.'"

I didn't know the answer and it didn't look like he was going to tell me which just frustrated me more.

"So," he leant forward again and rested his chin on his hand and gestured with the other for me to continue, "who is your suspect?"

"I don't have any one person in mind" I said honestly, "but it could be any of your employees. Human or Vampire."

He didn't seem to like the last bit though and he sat straighter "why would a vampire of my area betray me in such a way?"

Although I figured it was meant as a rhetorical question I really could not resist. I tried to make my dry smile as cold as his had been "sense and motive are rarely the same thing."

The surprised look on his face made me smile wider. Who knew little old me could surprise a 1000 year old vampire.

* * *

He said we had to wait for Pam to return before we did anything, so I stayed in the office as usual and after a bit of computer work, Eric put on a fitted suit jacket, to make him look suitabley official (and sexy, damn him) and left to do his stint in front of his adoring throng.

I was very nervous about the whole situation. I thought it had been because I had to have the conversation with Eric but the feeling was still there even though he was front of house. I'd actually found out about the money yesterday but was far too nervous to confirm it with him without having all of the details. I just wish I could have figured out who it was so I could tell him that too.

I had no illusions that he was a seriously bad ass vampire. It was my second day doing his books when Eric all but dragged me out of his office so he could 'receive' a group of vampires. And there was certainly respect or 'fealty' from the vampires who worked and visited the bar often. So I felt justified in my healthy fear for Mr Eric Northman.

Then I realised why I still felt nervous; there was someone in the bar that thought they could get the better of Eric. Not only would whoever-it-was be royally pissed off that they had been found out; I was the one that had found out about it. And who do you really think someone with a grudge is going to go after, the bad ass vampire or the puny human who wasn't supposed to be here anyway?

I walked out and was greeted by the loud bass line of a song I vaguely knew. I would usually love the sensation of the thumping in my chest but at that precise moment it made me feel like it was fighting with my heartbeat.

I wanted to get away but had no way of getting back to Pam's so I would have to face Eric and ask for a car or a taxi to get out of here.

I shuffled my way through a particular thick crowd of people and almost fell onto his dais – talk about de ja vu.

This time he was in front of me before I could blink and pulled me up into his arms. I was too shocked to make any protest and found myself being held to him. I was scared and very confused.

He pulled back from me slightly so that he could look at me "your slow human reactions never cease to amuse me, lover."

And before I could get the 'What the fuck are you talking about Eric' out of my mouth, he kissed me.

I didn't struggle or frown, or try to pull away. But I am sure I wouldn't have kissed him back except his lips started moving against mine in a very delicious way that was both surprising and not at all surprising at the same time. That is to say one part of me thought it was Eric; the cold, pompous, calculating chief vampire. The other part was thinking it was Eric: the hot vampire who could rip my clothes off before I blinked, pin me down with the most sculptured arms I had ever seen and keep me begging all night because he wouldn't get tired.

_Sorry, did I really just think that?_ I blame that on the fact that Eric had slid his tongue in between my lips and actually made me gasp. He pulled away at that point which my body found as more of a shock than the fact that he kissed me in the first place. That was until I saw the smug look on his face and my mind was fully back in control. He must have seen the change as he started to lead me back to the office with a guiding arm securely around my shoulders.

He gave me a gentle push into the office and closed the door behind him. I turned around to face him, hands on my hips and was met with a very hearty laugh from my would be assailant.

"What is so funny?" I asked through gritted teeth. First he kissed me, and I was pissed off cos I liked it and wanted him to do it again, but he was just stood there laughing at me.

"You are lover."

"Don't call me lover" I said louder, which made him laugh louder, but he also moved in front of me at vampire speed and again I was engulfed in those muscled arms I had admired so much. It was strange to be so close to someone and have it be cold.

"Lover" he was looking down at me and though he was still smiling, I could see that he was more serious now. "It would be best if people believe that we are fucking each other"

His bluntness took me off guard, "What, now?"

He chuckled deep in his chest and I could feel it, "not necessarily, but I'm game if you are."

"Eric!" I slapped his chest and drew away from him, but he didn't let me get very far and his mouth was close to my ear so I could hear and feel his breath there as he spoke very quietly.

"You brought me very valuable information today, and you were right, it could be anyone in the bar; human or vampire. So you would be safer if everyone believed that I held you in great affection" he paused for effect alone, I just knew it "and that means fucking."

I think he just liked saying the word.

So he had had the same thoughts as me on the subject, only he had been more pragmatic about it.

"Of course, the best deceits are close to the truth so maybe we should fuck. After the kiss I know you want to." He wiggled his eyebrows at me which would have been comical if I wasn't so completely out of my comfort zone.

"What?" I tried to move out of his arms but he wouldn't let go

"Shhh, vampire's have very good hearing" it was a warning, if we argued then our cover would be blown. So I slapped him across the face instead. But I think he was expecting it cos he didn't stop me and only smiled afterwards.

_Stupid vampire_

"Tell me one thing though Alex," and he leant closer again, his mouth closer still to my ear which he brushed with his lips as he spoke, "Am I a good kisser?" Before I could answer he flicked his tongue over my earlobe and gently sucked it before moving his lips down my neck to kiss me there.

If you think that a vampire kissing your neck would be a frightening experience, you obviously have not been kissed by Eric. He reached my sweet spot, just where my neck meets my shoulder and I couldn't help but sigh with pleasure. Eric took this as a 'continue please' (not that I'm saying it wasn't) because he did. He pulled me closer to him so our bodies were pressed together and kissed me harder and my shameful body seemed to burn up next to his cold one. I arched my body into him further but I was brought somewhat back to reality by the feel of his erection pressed against my stomach. His very large erection. I kinda wanted to double check with my eyes because he could honestly not be that big, but I didn't get the opportunity because he moved to kiss me deeply on the lips again.

This time his tongue immediately darted into my mouth and I, to my shame, eagerly reciprocated; all reality quickly slipping away. I was definitely being carried away with his kisses, my racing pulse, his hands trailing down my back and grabbing my arse, pressing me again into his stiffness, my hands moving into his hair and holding on tight and most definitely by the slowly growing ache deep down in my core.

"Master."

And everything was shattered when he pulled away to address Long Shadow standing in the open doorway.

"Yes" Eric growled, his eyes never leaving my face. They seemed hungry. That's the only word I have to describe them and it was even more sobering than the interruption.

"There are three new vampires to the area who wish to present themselves to you." I looked over at him and he was half bowed at the waste and staring at me. Long Shadow smiled and showed me his fangs and I looked away.

"Very well" and Eric released me but not before he kissed me again and said "later".

I wasn't sure whether he said it for Long Shadow to hear or not as it as very quietly said. I guess either way was worrying. If it was just for me did he expect that this would continue later? If not, it meant that he didn't trust Long Shadow who, besides Pam, was the most senior vampire next to Eric. It did not bode well at all for Eric if he didn't trust his 3rd in command.


	5. What kind of name is Sookie?

*****AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Firstly, thank you so much for your comments and favourites and alerts. It's such a motivator to keep going!**

**I would be particularly interested to have your feedback on this chapter as a lot happens and I'm not sure how well it works, but I couldn't think of a way to split it better... so yeah, let me know what you think - positive and negative comments are welcome; just be gentle!*********

* * *

I was out front with Eric, which was a new experience for me. It was part of the game – if we were fucking, then I would be close to him when he wanted me. And tonight he wanted me sitting next to him, on display in front of everyone. He'd told me I would be doing as much yesterday so I tried to dress the part, wearing the outfit Grace had worn when we first visited the bar. I didn't want to look like a complete fangbanger but the red of the strapless dress matched the décor more than my denim and t-shirt combos that I had gotten used to wearing when I worked out of sight. It was nice to know I looked good and fit in, even if I did feel the need to pull down the skirt every now and then (it was short and I was sitting on a raised platform!). Eric's lingering gaze gave me all the approval I needed.

That didn't make me feel any better about sitting next to him on his dais though. Apart from the fact that you were sat up there for everyone to gawk at, there was absolutely nothing to do except sit there and look nice. It was so boring that it was inevitable that my mind would wander. Unfortunately I had a lot of things to think about that I wasn't happy with:

Eric's kiss (the fact that I had given in the minute his lips touched me, the fact that there had not been a repeat performance and, even more so, that I wanted a repeat performance), Eric's double crosser (it could literally be anyone out in front of me) and Grace (the growing distance between us and the fact that we still hadn't really resolved the fact that I would not be in danger if it wasn't for her).

I sighed louder than I wanted to, but looking over at Eric, he wasn't paying any attention at all.

I missed Grace. The old Grace anyway. The one I had gone to school with and planned our trip with. Now I hardly saw her, she was hardly away from Pam. Don't get me wrong I was happy that she had so obviously fallen for someone, but did it have to be Pam with all her vampire baggage?

OK, so I would be lying if I didn't in some way like the excitement of it all. I mean who would have thought a month ago that Grace would have a sexy vampire lover and I would be getting cosy on stage with an absolute stud?

Only it wasn't like that. However much we interacted, (both business and a big dollop of flirting) there was a distinct lack of cosy-ness. And Eric didn't particularly look like a snuggler. I turned my head to look at him next to me, smiling at the mental picture of Eric all curled up and cute.

"Do you like what you see, angel?"

His first words to me since sitting up here made me jump. Eric had turned to see my reaction and though he wasn't smiling, his eyes no longer looked bored. Maybe he was just amusing himself.

Without really thinking about it I smiled, slowly scratched my fingernails down his bare arm closest to me until my hand covered his and said "of course lover."

That made him smile and look like he was going to continue our exchange when he turned his head slightly to the crowd. Something else had obviously caught his attention. But I was able to keep my smile in place as he shifted to sit straighter but kept hold of my hand.

Then I had to try to keep the smile in place while inside I was shouting at myself; _You are__ enjoying this way too much for your mental health Alex!_

I followed his eyes and saw a couple at the bar talking to Long Shadow. The man was obviously a vampire, a particular stillness and glow gave him away. The woman however, was not. She was as southern a beauty as I had ever seen; she could have been on a cookie advert or something like that. She stood out because she looked so alive; her skin was sun kissed and her hair a natural light blonde. It was the same shade as Eric's but it was like hers had held on to the sunlight it had seen in the day. She was beautiful and her figure was perfectly shown off in a white sundress which had little red flowers dotted around.

I looked back at Eric who was still staring at the back of the couple.

Of course he was staring, if I could see her beauty he was probably imagining her naked in bed with him. Although she was in completely the wrong style of dress for Fangtasia, it made her look even more innocent. I guess that could be appealing for the vampires. Then I smiled as I realised what else the vampires would be attracted to.

I squeezed his hand slightly and teased, "it could be blood spatter, don't you think?" I was referring to the dress and Eric's similar thoughts were apparent when his eyes immediately met mine in surprise. However, they quickly took on the very dangerous and hungry look he had after he had kissed me. It's like I could see the clogs spinning at vampire speed in his head_._

I was almost glad when we both turned our attention to note movement at the bottom of the dais. A middle aged, balding man had broken from the crowd on the dance floor and was slowly making his way up towards us. Only he wasn't walking, he was on his hands and knees. I looked from the man back to Eric but only saw his bored poker face.

I just couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I had seen the desperate, both in New Orleans and in my time in Fangtasia but nothing like this. He kept on glancing up at Eric but then putting his head down as if he couldn't stand to look up at his idle. As if to humiliate the man even more than his pathetic actions, Eric gave no response whatsoever.

It reminded me of my first night in the bar and seeing the girl cut herself. It brought forward the same kind of unease, almost sick feeling that someone could feel that way; so insignificant that they had to beg for attention. It made me flinch to think of myself doing anything like that, and certainly made me feel better about my comparatively small obsession with Eric. He would have to glamour me to get me to behave like that.

The man was steadily progressing but still Eric did nothing, he wasn't even looking at him any more. As he climbed the two small steps I could see his lips moving as if he was mumbling to himself but I couldn't hear anything over the crowd and music.

I actually moved my feet out of his way as he neared Eric, I had a feeling he would have just shuffled over me and, being brutally honest, I didn't want him to touch me. It was only when the man's shaking hand reached out to tentatively touch Eric's boot did Eric acknowledge the man's presence in any way. In the same instant that his hand made contact, he disappeared from the dais and was suddenly in the middle for the dance floor. Eric had actually kicked the guy half way across the room. The guy just looked broken in every way; splayed in a small clearing of the busy bar, bleeding and crying. I stared wide eyed and open mouthed at Eric who glared down at the man who was now being taken away by one of the vampire barmaids.

"Don't deny that you found him anything less than intolerable" Eric said to me while checking his phone, his bored poker face present, never having really left through the whole incident.

I opened my mouth to voice my shock and disgust at his behaviour but Eric pre-empted me "Not now." and gave me a look that showed he meant what he said, then went back to his phone.

I closed my mouth and sat back on the chair, adjusting the hem of the dress and took a deep breathe to calm my hammering heart.

_Get a grip Alex!_ I shouted at myself. I had to remember that however much time I had spent with Eric, and however much I thought that I knew him, I didn't. Yes, he was charming and flirty and made me laugh but moments like this showed me that I had only scratched the surface of what he was really like. I was attracted to him, I couldn't help that now, and it scared me that that was still the case even after seeing such an unfeeling, merciless side of him. He must have forgotten more about hiding his true nature than I had even experienced in my meagre 25 years of existence. How could I expect to ever know him, predict him or for him to take any interest in any aspect of myself?

I figitted in my seat as I realised that Eric was spot on with his comment; I didn't want to tolerate the guy, hadn't that been why I had moved away from him? I could only console myself with the fact that just because I agreed with Eric about the spectacle of the man, it didn't mean I had any inclination to kick him across the room like he was a rag doll. In the least I had pity for the guy.

I noted that Eric had signalled the couple we had noticed before. He made the smallest of movements with his fingers to summon the couple over to us. Talk about full of it.

They approached and stopped, the vampire gave a small nod while the girl awkwardly dipped in a semi bow/curtsey to Eric (Americans, I scoffed in my head) and then she looked up and smiled at me. It would have been sickly sweet but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Maybe she was smart enough to be nervous around Eric? I guess that wasn't hard after Eric's display moments earlier.

That thought was proven wrong when she made a sassy reply to Eric. I know I had a mouth on me at times but at least I knew the guy a bit. She was bordering on rude, and her vampire knew it.

She said she was his but I didn't see any bite marks, though they could be out of site. I was proof that any blemish made by a vampire can be made to completely disappear, but I didn't think she really was his. She gave it away with her reactions, or rather lack of reaction to her vampire companion, Bill Compton.

He stepped forward as soon as Eric looked at the girl, Sookie Stackhouse (really, what kind of name is Sookie?). Bill always maintained body contact as well, as if to reinforce his possession of her. But she did nothing to reciprocate, as any fangbanger would usually do. Again as if to prove me wrong, she slid her arm through his and stepped closer to him.

This time her smile to me seemed more genuine.

Eric insisted that she sit down on the other side of him, so now everyone would see him flanked by two beautiful women (if I do say so myself). He must be so smug inside. I looked over at him but he was still absorbed. Then I was completely drawn in when Sookie spoke about a series of murders in her home town. That was why she was here. I glanced at the pictures she handed to Eric but recognised neither women. Eric recognised both and had slept with one of them.

Why am I not surprised? Big vampire man-ho.

Both had been strangled and killed after having sex, I couldn't help but gasp a quiet "oh my God" and I put my hand on Eric's wrist without thinking. I didn't want anyone to see me shrink away from the contact as I wanted to but Eric took it and kissed the back of it like a true lover would. Bravo Mr Northman. But he never looked away from Sookie.

Even with everything that had just happened I couldn't help my own pitiful self wonder whether I should be jealous? In general: no. I was not in the least bit threatened by the majority of the clientèle of Fangtasia. But Sookie Stackhouse? I looked at her and she glanced my way, then had her attention back on Eric in an instant, he was being a letch no doubt. Yep. I'd be jealous of her.

Sookie was sat on the edge of her seat, as far from Eric as possible, and Bill stood beside her. Her posture was very rigid which meant her boobs were high and quite a bit exposed in her low cut dress.

I sank deeper into self pity as I realised that if he wanted her, he would have her, without thinking about how it would make me look in front of everyone else in the bar. Although I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else in the bar thought he was going to fuck both of us at the same time.

Her wide open eyes on me caught all of our little party's attention. I got the distinct impression that if he could have got away with it, Compton would have growled at me. Instead he just stared.

Eric broke the tension (somewhat) "Like what you see Compton?"

Ugh, was Eric really referring to me like that?

Bill was quick to reply, but didn't take his eyes off me. I'd be damned if I was going to look away. I might have thought differently if my hand wasn't on Eric's arm, but that's not the point. "I prefer Blondes."

Without a pause I replied "That's one thing we have in common then."

There was silence for two of my heartbeats and then Eric roared into laughter. I mean full blown, head tilted back, laughing from the belly. I'm not sure if it was my actual comment or the look on Bill's face. I didn't think it was that funny but it certainly tickled Eric and I couldn't help laughing at his reaction. I looked at Sookie and she seemed to be laughing similarly to me, maybe a bit more nervously. Bill had the remanence of his shocked expression but recovered with a small, polite smile on his face. He caught my eye and bobbed his head towards me, as if to say 'touché'.

Eric stood up and pulled me into his arms and kissed me full on the lips, squeezing me tight against him and almost lifting me off the ground. "Har jag inte skrattat så där i årtionden," he released me and sighed.

I had absolutely no idea what the hell he just said but I was basking in his happiness. I had never even imagined Eric could look like he did now. Beaming down on me, a wide and toothy smile, with a hint of fang. It was almost enough to erase the kicking incident but then he completely convinced my body (if not my mind) to forget the incident when he kissed me again, pressing against my lips harder and plundering my mouth with his. Although he didn't pull me close, his hands squeezed the tops of my arms to hold me. He ended my most passionate kiss in years with a quick swipe of his tongue across my bottom lip which made me shiver. He turned to Sookie and Bill and, with one eyebrow raised to the ceiling said "I adore her sharp tongue".

Bill again smiled politely, a bit wider than last time but looked at me differently, a shadow of the hunger I had previously seen in Eric. Maybe he did like what he had seen. Sookie had averted her eyes from our kiss, I assume politely rather than out of disgust, and had her nervous smile in place. Maybe the change in Eric was a bit of a shock. It certainly took me by surprise.

To give myself time to recover from this strange new Eric that still had hold of me, I turned to Sookie and asked if she wanted another drink. She asked for a gin and tonic while Bill declined another trueblood. I left the three to their chat and made my way to the bar, noting it was pretty easy for me to get through the crowd of people and vampires. So the throng believed Eric and I were together. That was a very good thing. _For my safety_, I hastily added.

As I waited for the two gins I turned to primarily see how the conversation was continuing but then was drawn to a guy who kinda stood out from the crowd. Similarly to Sookie, he was not dressed for an evening at Fangtasia. Yes his closthes were all dark, but they were jeans, a hoody and a baseball cap which he had low on his head. He stood alone at one of the high tables and, looking closer, he hadn't touched his beer. I almost shrugged the whole thing off but he caught me watching, and rather than casually looking away as anyone else would, there was a definite amount of surprise at my attention of him. He held my gaze but then turned his whole body away from me, taking a small sip of his beer and pulling his cap further down his forehead.

I'd never seen anyone act like that in the bar before. People came here to be noticed, either by the vampires (the middle aged groveller being an extreme example), or by other humans. This was not the place to hide under a baseball cap.

I collected the drinks from Long shadow who barely looked at me (noted for later – he wasn't a fan of Eric's new squeeze) and took a big gulp of mine. When I finished I felt a sting from the lime on my bottom lip so I sucked on it, tasting blood. I looked down at the glass and saw a small smear of blood there too. I guess Eric got carried away with that last kiss.

I turned to head back to the dais but saw the same baseball cap guy walking towards the bar. He clocked me and we held eye contact for a fraction of a second too long. He then walked past me to the other end of the bar, stopped and had a quick exchange with another man before moving into a particularly dense crowd of people. I looked back at the man at the bar who was looking towards the front entrance. I followed his eyes but couldn't immediately see if he was looking at the door or someone that he knew there.

Both men were definately being sneaky about something and then I realised the only people who needed to be sneaky in a vampire bar would either be drainers or police. Assuming that drainers would be less organised than police, and assuming that there were at least three guys in here, I thought the more likely of the two would be the police.

Was I the only one that noticed them? I looked around but there was no movement by any of the staff or vampires in the bar that I could see.

And even better, the undercover policeman had seen the bleeding lip of one of the patrons of the vampire bar he was about to raid. I took a deep breath and headed back to Eric.

Sookie took her drink with a thank you and looked into the crowd. Did she recognise the policemen? We met eyes but her face was blank.

As I took my place next to Eric I got his attention with a touch of his arm. He leant towards me in his chair, knowing I needed to tell him something.

"I think there are undercover cops in the bar, I'd say three but there may be more."

"A raid?"

I nodded in reply.

He leant away from me and back in his chair. The epitome of calm with a hint of smugness. "I own a law abiding establishment." He smiled as he surveyed his kingdom below him. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Let them raid." He finished with a little puff of his chest.

"You might want to rethink that seen as there's a vamp feeding off some guy in the bathroom."

Both Eric and I snapped our heads round to look at Sookie. Eric obviously used his vampire speed to process this information faster than I did because he jolted me out of my seat and the four of us made our way towards the staff entrance before I really knew what was happening.

I tried to stop at his office door but he wouldn't let me.

"Eric, someone needs to stay behind and deal with this-"

"Not you" he interrupted.

He was being stupid, who would deal with the police? Fair enough it would be best if he wasn't here, plausible deniability and all that, but someone in charge should be around, preferably a human to avoid prejudice

"Eri-"

He stopped and turned and snarled in my face all in a second "Not you".

Point taken.

I let him lead me out of the door and to his car. I slipped inside and fastened the seat belt as he said his goodbyes to the other two. I noted he promised they would all see each other again soon. Emphasis on the soon. Bill nodded in my direction and Sookie gave a small wave as they trotted over to Bill's car and got in.

Eric and I were out of the car park before I could see their doors shut.

We were silent for the first 5 minutes of the journey, I couldn't speak for Eric but I was just trying to take in all of the events of the evening.

The more I thought about what had happened the more pissed off I got until I couldn't keep quiet any longer. "I can't believe you treated that man like that." Eric sighed in frustration next to me but made no comment "Do you really think he deserved it?"

His jaw tightened as he watched the road "Yes."

"So if I was like him, you would treat me the same way?"

He smiled at that which only made my heart beat race more with anger "That would be an entirely different circumstance."

"So what, it's just your preference? You chose to treat him like that cos, what? He wasn't someone you wanted to fuck?"

He frowned which was an uncommon occurrence for Eric but he seemed to recover quickly. "If you were mine, he would deserve nothing less" he looked over at me with a very serious look, "I do not regret my actions."

"What?" I had to take a moment to make sure I had processed what he had said to me "Eric, what the hell do I have to do with how you treated that man?"

I watched him clenched and unclench his jaw before he began in a slow and quiet voice, which just made it even more unnerving "I am vampire, and you are supposed to be my pet. I fuck you and drink from you when I please because I am your master." I really hoped he wasn't having the same difficulty as I was in remembering that this was a ruse. "In return you are afforded certain privileges. Protection from vampires and humans being the most pertinent to our situation."

I appreciated what he was saying about protection, because there was someone out there who would like to kill me when they found out that I was the one that had found out about their stealing, but how did that relate to the the guy at the club? I hadn't been scared of him, if anything I was scared of becoming him. Then I remembered that that hadn't stopped me from moving, if not shrinking away from him when he was close.

"Wait a second," I said as I was putting two and two together, "are you saying that you kicked that guy away from _me_? Because you thought I was scared of him?"

"You weren't scared of him."

"That isn't an answer" but he remained silent. Which was even more infuriating. If he knew that I wasn't scared, why would he do that, and how did I fit into it?

My mind was spinning. One minute I was convinced he was a monster, the next he was being chivalrous? Ugh, an increasing part of me was getting sick of trying to figure out Eric Northman.

Eric interrupted my thoughts "how did you know about the authorities?"

_smooth change of subject, _I thought to myself and rolled my eyes. I was obviously not going to get any answers tonight.

"I saw a guy acting funny while I was at the bar. Then I clocked him speaking to someone and, well..it was more of a hunch than anything else."

Another 5 minutes went past.

"Why didn't you let me stay behind?"

"You are not an employee of Fangtasia so you would not have been able to do anything to help."

I honestly had not thought of that. Now I just felt stupid and ashamed. I hated that it was so easy for me to slip into this role I was playing. Even worse, the role was subservient to Eric, something that I should be extremely wary, if not scared, of. I had a horrible mental picture of me prostrated before Eric and sighed at my over active imagination.

"I'm also supposed to be protecting you from a disloyal employee and you wanted to stay behind with the wolves" he gave a short laugh at my human stupidity.

Just call me dunce.

"Why did you bite me?"

He smiled as he drove "you're a better kisser than you look."

"Are you saying you got carried away?"

His smile widened "would you like me to get carried away?"

I felt a blush but answered honestly "No". He didn't need to know my dirty mind would rather him be in complete control. My bleeding lip reminded me. "What did you say after I made you laugh?"

He laughed at the memory, not as much as the first time, but still enough to make me smile "I said I had not laughed like that in decades."

I was pleased that I'd made him genuinely laugh. I'd not been sure at the time.

I looked out of the window into the dark night. It must be around midnight. I didn't know what I was going to do for the rest of the night if I wasn't at Fangtasia. That made me feel a bit pathetic.

"What are your thoughts on Bill Compton and his pet?"

"You really want to know what the human thinks?"

"Of course I've made up my mind, but I would be interested to hear yours."

I sat up from my slouch and thought about it, to take my mind off of my pitiful self. "She's not his".

"Agreed."

I thought some more "she was scared of you."

"And you."

"No" I said with a small shake of my head, "more that she didn't want to be a 'pet'" I should take a leaf out of her book.

"Luckily I like a challenge" there was his hungry smile again.

More silence. Guess I had been right about Sookie; I should be jealous of her. _But I'm not, because I am not ACTUALLY seeing Eric._

"Were you jealous of her lover?" his smile was still in place.

My thoughts, and Eric's question made me remember that I was thinking about that when Sookie had looked at me strangely. My brain began to wurr away and I tried to remember exactly what I had been thinking.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

"No, its not that" I was thinking that she was beautiful, and her boobs looked great in her top. "I was thinking about you fucking us both at the same time"

"Really?" I saw his eyebrow practically hit the rook of the car, "Tell me Alexandra, are you a mind reader?"

I was about to reply when another question popped out of my mouth "do mind readers exist?"

"I've never met a telepath before, but I have met a psychic."

"I think she's… I mean… if they are then, could she be…?"

"That is certainly my suspicion."

I breathed out a puff of air and just pondered that for a couple of minutes. Sookie Stackhouse was a telepath. What the fuck had I been thinking around her? I did a quick memory check but honestly could not remember. I mean you don't really make a note of your everyday thought do you. Instead I tried to remember her reactions. There was one that screamed out at me, "Oh! I was thinking she wasn't acting like she was Bill's and then she got all snuggley with him."

"She didn't seem able to read my mind."

"Oh God, what were you thinking to check?" I could barely imagine but his devious smile was enough to confirm my suspicions.

* * *

***** Done, so please let me know what you think*****


	6. Plan for Sookie

*****Author's Notes**

**Thanks for the reviews and reassurances on the last chapter, they are all greatly appreciated!**

**Just to warn you the updates may be slowing down as I go back to work, and try to put what's in my head on paper, so to speak. So please be patient, I will complete this story as soon as I can!**

**Enjoy more flirting with Eric (_swoon_)*****

* * *

We were at Pam's before I knew it – had the journey gone that fast?

Eric got out of the car and was round my side at vampire speed, opening the door for me. He had a sickly sweet smile on his face which made me immediately suspicious.

"Pam and Grace are home?" I asked.

"Are you sure you are not a mind reader?" He was serious now, holding me still in front of him as he looked in to my eyes. I felt a tingle and answered without thinking.

"I'm sure."

"You don't know what I am thinking right now?"

"No."

"But you can guess."

"Maybe."

"Elaborate."

"Sometimes I try and think what I would do or say if I were you. Sometimes I'm right, sometimes I'm not."

He paused and just stared at me. "Why did you ask about Pam and Grace?"

"Your smile made me think that you knew they were in and you could hear that they were having sex and you wanted to see what I would do when I saw them together."

"And why would I want to do that?"

I processed a few things to say but boiled it down to the essence of my suspicions "you want to understand me more."

He just looked at me, his face maybe as blank as mine felt but I popped out of my glamour. It was very strange to be aware of it, I didn't think I would be able to remember it afterwards.

The strange sensation didn't stop the anger from rising up inside me though. It made me shake and I took deep breaths to calm myself but it took over and I slapped him right round the face. It felt really good too.

"I would have been honest with you" I hissed at him.

"Would you?" he was angry too.

"You're angry with me" I started to shout the explanation, being dangerously honest with my thoughts just to prove him wrong "It can't be because of the slap, because you must have let that happen. Or did you? Are you such a pompous, heavy handed, ego centric vampire that it didn't even occur to you that a puny human like me would even think about hitting you?"

If I could have glamoured him into telling me the truth I would have. I wanted to know if I was right about the slap and why he acted the way he did; how could he be cold and ruthless one minute and charming and jovial the next? I almost needed to know but, as I was most definitely not a vampire, I couldn't so we were just stood there, staring daggers at each other.

He broke first (_Ha, Mr 1000 year old Vampire!_) and looked at the house. His back was turned and he was walking up to the front door when he said "Come, there's no chance of interrupting them now". I followed him sombrely; realising that I would never really know what was going on in his head and a bit worried that I was so interested in the first place.

We entered the main hall and turned to enter the living room and were greeted by Pam and Grace sat on opposite sides of Pam's large sofa. Grace was sat bolt upright while Pam was a lot more relaxed, her legs stretched out on the space in-between the two of them and an easy, if not devilish, smile on her face. Both women were just in their underwear, Pam's was pink satin while Grace's looked suspiciously like my nicest black lace set.

I frowned at Grace who smiled and shrugged in apology, Pam just chuckled.

"Ladies, I hope we didn't interrupt" Eric said smoothly as he leant against the mantle piece opposite the women.

"Nothing that can't be picked up later, Master" she glanced at me before she said master. Oh God were they really that kinky that she would want a foursome? Her completely unnecessary stretch – beautifully poised and feline and showing every curve of her body – gave me the impression that she did.

"Pamela." With Eric's quiet reproach she snapped to attention at vampire speed and was sat ramrod straight on the sofa.

Eric filled her in on what had happened at the bar. I lost interest pretty soon so went and fixed Grace and myself a sandwich.

"So, your evening sounds eventful" Grace joined me in the kitchen.

I glanced up from putting the mayo on the bread and saw that she was sheepishly stood in the doorway. I guess she was as aware of the atmosphere between us as I was. I mumbled an agreement and finished up the sandwiches. I sat down at the breakfast counter and pushed her plate in front of the seat opposite me as an invitation. She sat and we both ate in silence. I couldn't speak for her but it felt decidedly awkward to me. I just really didn't know where to start.

"Thanks for that, it was great" Grace collected the empty plates and put them in the sink ready for washing up. I watched as she hesitated, thinking and maybe changing her mind until she turned to face me. "I'm sorry Alex." She exhaled as though she had been holding her breath before she said it and looked at me expectantly.

I wasn't going to make it that easy. "Sorry for what?"

"Well," she stumbled and thought about it as she sat back on the stool opposite me, "for this whole situation. I never thought it would mean you would be in danger. I never wanted that to happen." I did believe her but it didn't make me feel any better.

I could have said a lot of things; 'that doesn't make a damn bit of difference', 'why are we still here? let's go'. I could give her an ultimatum; Pam or me, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. It would change nothing except possibly end our friendship. She was selfish and impulsive and I was pretty sure that if she was faced with the same circumstances again, she would do exactly the same thing. But she was still my friend, my only friend, and call me crazy, I still trusted her. Hadn't she made sure I didn't have to embarrass myself as a dancer at the bar? _But I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if it wasn't for her!_

I took a deep breath and looked a her, noting she was holding her hands together so hard the knuckles were white, and let the air out of my mouth.

"Ask me before you borrow my underwear, please?" I didn't hang around to see her face, which I was sure would make me want to forgive her, or re-assure her somehow, but to be honest I still wasn't over the whole situation. If she could be selfish, so could I. For a little while anyway. I knew I would cave in and forgive her, hell most of me had already. It was the childish part of me that wanted to make her sweat for a while, and maybe it would make her fully appreciate what she had put me through that night and the consequences.

I walked back into the living room and sat myself on one of Pam's uncomfortably straight armchairs. Eric and Pam were still discussing the evening and were onto Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse.

By the way he spoke of him, Eric obviously didn't like Bill. I couldn't understand why besides a little lack of respect, but even then I couldn't think of anything that he did at the bar that was overtly rude. I made a mental note to not hold Eric's opinion against Bill, and hoped Bill would do the same and not tar me with the same brush as Eric.

Pam was very interested in Sookie and she turned to me "What was she like? Eric will not be particular enough for my liking" So I told her in detail what she did, said and how she said it. As I spoke I remembered little things that gave Eric's telepathy theory more validity. If vampires were real what was the big deal with a telepath?

Pam was listening to me intently; no doubt taking complete word for word minutes of what I was saying. Her smile grew noticeable bigger when, lastly, I described what she looked like.

"Were you attracted to her?" Grace leant against the wall just inside the living room, so I hadn't realised she was even there until she spoke. The question didn't shock me; Grace usually got straight to the point.

I made a point of catching Eric's eyes before I answered honestly "Yes. She was beautiful." Pam and Grace just smiled in a very similar way, Grace once again moving to the sofa to sit with Pam. Eric sat down in the armchair next to me, taking his authoritative 'man in charge' pose he adopted in Fangtasia. He was definitely scheming something.

After a few minutes while Pam and Grace waited in silence, I grew impatient. "Spit it out, Eric."

He gave a small smile and began "I think you should pay a visit to Miss Stackhouse in the day time. Preferably at her work" I raised my eyebrows and he clarified, "Merlotte's Bar and Grill in Bon Temp. I want confirmation of her telepathy and as you seem to say what is on your mind regardless there is no need for you to be nervous of her gift. I want to know her exact relationship with Bill Compton and you should correct any wrong impression he may have given about me. Smooth things over."

It made sense, she could be a great asset to him and I could get to know her in the vampire free daytime which I knew I would prefer in her situation. Though it will take time for her to trust me, or maybe not. She would surely be able to see what I was thinking – that my intentions were good. But were they? What would Eric do when she was 'on side'? I asked him as much and reminded him "think before you speak; she'll be able to see your answer in my head."

He nodded but didn't hesitate before speaking, "I wouldn't deserve to be sheriff if I didn't explore every opportunity available to me that may aid the prosperity of my area, and she would be a great asset. For the most part I want her 'on side' in order to open negotiations for her to work for me."

I could have asked him to elaborate on a lot of that statement but I didn't. Whatever he said, she would see my thoughts on his answer and, because I knew Eric better than she did, she would be able to see if I doubted any of his answers. With that in mind I asked "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"You have a vested interest" I didn't know why and he seemed pleased that I hadn't guessed where he was going with this "She could help find my thief".

"Oh…" why hadn't I thought of that?

"Can I go with her?" Grace asked. She was looking at Pam but she followed Pam's eyes to look at Eric. He was the decision-maker.

"You need your rest" Eric didn't even look at Grace as he he answered in a dead-pan voice.

Grace looked disappointed but didn't argue. I looked at her waiting but she just relaxed into the sofa. Where was my outspoken friend?

"And Alex will need to concentrate" Eric continued.

I didn't doubt that. "When do you want me to go?"

"Today."

No waiting around for Mr Northman then. If I aimed to be there for a late lunch (meaning I would catch her at the end of her morning shift or the beginning of her evening shift) I would need to get to bed about… now. How long had it been since I had properly gone out in the daytime? That's what I get for associating with vampires.

"Fine. I'm off to bed then" I left the room without saying goodnight to Grace or the others and headed for the stairs but stopped when I saw Eric stood there waiting for me.

"Would you like any company?" and he wiggled his eyebrows at me which made me take him a little less seriously.

"I'm fine thank you Eric. I need my rest too" and I brushed passed him up the stairs but he caught my wrist before I got very far. I turned and looked down at him, which was a new way of seeing him, I wondered if his neck was hurting from looking up for once.

"You know, if you were really mine, we would reek of each other" I knew exactly what he was getting at but couldn't resist flirting.

"Well, we want to be as authentic as possible" and I took a step down towards him. His smirk became his all out hungry smile which brought me back to reality – had he even fed tonight?

"The most convincing is obviously skin to skin contact" he sounded bored but his face showed his attention was 100% on me and this topic of conversation.

"And what? If we're already 'skin to skin' then we may as well...?" I didn't want to finish the sentence.

He smiled and pulled me down another step towards him. I had to use his hand to steady myself or I would have fallen on my arse, or into his arms.

"You won't glamour me?"

He frowned which I didn't expect, but his smile was back in place with a dollop of smugness "I find it far more satisfying to have you willing." His eyes narrowed "If not pleading." Oh, there go his fangs.

I don't like to admit it but he was almost irresistible. It was delicious to think that he wanted me. Its what was making the game so much fun, so much more appealing to slip into. But it was me, Alexandra James, with Mr 1000 year old male model warlord. He was a vampire, and no matter how attractive I found him I couldn't forget that.

"So, nothing without my consent?"

His tongue darted over his fangs "you'll be begging for everything I've got"

I think my heart stopped for a second, then started beating again at an alarming rate. I had to remind myself that I was 100% certain he would bite me and drink from me. And who was I to stop him from draining me dry if he wanted to? No, his lips had made my body burn earlier, but his extremely visible and lethal fangs made a cold chill run down my spine.

I laughed once and hoped he didn't realise it was out of nerves. I took a step up the stairs and thankfully he let me, and let go of my hand. But then he took a step up to follow me which did nothing for my racing heart.

I stopped and looked at him seriously "I'm not willing Eric". I was too scared to keep eye contact so I turned and started up the stairs, fighting the urge to run. But that would have been absolutely useless as I found him in front of me. Bloody vampire. I was too scared to meet his eyes.

"I still need you scent. An item of clothing'll do."

I hoped he understood my mumbled "I'll go get something" but he didn't let me pass him on the stairs.

"The fresher the better, lover."

It was the cold way he said this that got my hackles up more than anything else. So he wanted to humiliate me because I wasn't going to fuck him. How fucking adult, Eric. I could almost see the smugness rolling off him in front of me and it made me so angry it pushed my fear away. I looked up to his face which was just as I had expected, smug bastard. I quickly bent down to get the hem of the dress and whipped it over my head, giving him an eye full of my naked breasts. I threw it in his face and pushed passed him so I wouldn't have to look at him any more until dark. I was too angry to be that embarrassed about my flash but was definitely relieved about wearing knickers that covered my arse instead of a thong, or worse, nothing at all which I had been known to do. I also reasoned later that it also gave Eric a good look at what he wasn't going to have.

Only when I was definitely alone in my room did I allow myself a little smile that may not have looked out of place on Eric himself.

* * *

*****Hope you enjoyed!*****


	7. On the road

I woke up with my alarm and knew that I wanted more sleep, but apparently I had a job to do. Though I did like the normality of having a shower and dressing in daytime clothes. It was around 1pm and the Louisiana sun was beating down, giving the day a hazy quality which I thought very beautiful.

And best off all? Hours of Eric free time. I blushed as I remembered how I ended our exchange but I couldn't do anything about it so I tried to put it out of my mind. But I found it hard to do so and wondered what the hell I was going to do when Sookie saw all of this in my head. She was hardly going to think better of either of us.

I felt defeated before I'd even started. But hey, if I felt like that, what was I really going to lose? I could go to the bar, have some food and get to know her better if nothing else. We may even have similar experiences with our vampire counter parts, though I couldn't imagine Bill was half as arrogant, smug or intensely frustrating as I found Eric to be.

I put on a white tank top and my pair of little denim shorts. My hair was pretty much dry before I even thought what I was going to do with it so I pulled the messy, wavy mass up into a short ponytail, quite a bit falling out around my face. A touch of make-up would make up for it though, right? Looking in the full length mirror before I left my room I was pleasantly surprised with the result. It would certainly be a different side of me that Sookie saw today, but this felt more like me than the red dress I was wearing when we met earlier.

I plodded downstairs and headed for the kitchen, needing my first cup of coffee to perk me up a bit but I found that the coffee machine was already on and percolating away. I went to turn it off and jumped when I heard the guy behind me say "good. You're awake".

I turned in shock to see a man stationed at Pam's kitchen counter. He wasn't looking at me, rather his laptop which was open in front of him. He had set everything up in a very orderly way with his blackberry, writing folder and lap top case set precisely beside each other. He was dressed just as precisely in an expensive looking dark grey suit and blue tie and his black hair was combed to perfection. I wondered how much hair spray he used.

He looked up and saw me staring at him, made a few more key strokes and then got up and introduced himself "I'm Bobby Burnham. I'm Mr Northman's daytime co-ordinator." He held out his hand and I shook it firmly, knowing he would make a mental note.

He returned to his computer but offered me a cup of coffee first, though I doubted he liked doing it. After I had settled across the counter from him I asked him why exactly he was here.

"Mr Northman left me instructions to get you a car so you could travel at your leisure throughout the day" He sounded like he was reading from a script – written by Eric. He reached in his laptop case and slipped a set of keys across the table. "It's got a full tank and all of your license and insurance is arranged."

"When does it have to be returned?"

"It's not a rental car Miss James. Mr Northman had me purchase it for you this morning." I have never seen someone look as patronising as he did. My desire to beat him with his blackberry overcame any embarrassment I may have felt.

He continued to sneer but got out an envelope and slid that across the table as well. "Mr Northman also asked me to make a withdrawal on your behalf." I opened the envelope and gasped at the wad of twenty dollar bills. There had to be at least $500 in there. "You should be able to buy something pretty with that."

That was definitely not on his script and I gave him my best 'Eric' stare. "Is that all Mr Burnham?" why is it my accent gets more English the more authoritative I want to be?

He looked up from his laptop but still didn't seem too impressed with me. "There's a new cell phone on the passenger seat, programmed with all the numbers Mr Northman specified, and the car's GPS has been similarly updated" he was definitely smug, tapping away on his lap top while going through the motions with me and never making eye contact. He was just rude.

I stood and put my coffee cup in the sink, taking the time to calm myself a bit. I turned to face him "Anything else?"

"That should be all of it."

"Then you can leave now."

That got his attention "I'm sorry?"

I spoke slowly so he could keep up "If Eric didn't leave anything else for me then you are no longer required." I walked out of the kitchen to the living room to transfer my things from my little black bag to my bigger handbag that was more appropriate for daytime – and it went better with my outfit. I purposefully dawdled, as I didn't want anything else to do with Bobby – even if it meant I was late leaving for Bon Temp.

I was more than relieved when I heard him pack his stuff up and I soon saw him walk out the door with no backward glance. Well, lets just add another to the list of people who don't like 'Eric's new squeeze'. At least he thought we were together, maybe that kept me a little bit safer. But maybe my trip today would solve the problem altogether.

With that happy thought I shut the front door behind me to face the new car Bobby had referred to. I let myself call it _my new car_ in my head which just brought out little giggles that I was very glad no one was there to witness. I didn't know what make it was, or model (yes I am that stereotypical a girl when it comes to cars) but it was small and silver and looked really fast.

Very fitting of Northman's pet.


	8. Merlotte's Bar & Grill

**Sorry for the delay with this. I have been Super busy lately but am finally happy with how this is going. I hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

Merlotte's Bar and Grill was unimposing, unpretentious and a very down to earth; a welcome change from the almost cartoon vampirism that was Fangtasia. It made me think it was the American equivalent of your local pub; it may not be cool or the hottest thing around, but everyone you knew went there and it was comfortable. The drive over had successfully rid me of the bad mood brought on by Bobby Burnham (I don't know why but I naturally used both his names). I was enveloped in new car smell, had use of an idiot proof sat nav and phone - both silver to match the car - and had lots of fun alternating between having way too much fun wizzing around on the Louisiana roads and using the breaks to slow down when I saw another car in the distance, just incase it was the police.

All this led to me still being on a 'oh my God he got me a car!' high as I entered the car park for Merlottes. It was big but not too busy, the lunch rush having left already, so I had my pick of spaces.

Unfortunately it was only once the engine was turned off that I realised that my excitement over this visit was connected to the growling sound. I was left in the thick silence and suddenly felt like one of those kids that cry every time their favourite song stops. I had been looking forward to getting here and 'playing my part' as it were, but now it dawned on me that I may have a difficult time on my hands. I got out the car and looked around, just able to here music and a bit of chatter from the open door to the bar. Even more prevalent was the smell; gorgeous, almost heady with cooking meat and fat and chips. My mouth literally watered and made up my mind for me; I was walking to the door before I consciously thought to.

Hesitating, I took a deep breath, gave a quick tug on my short shorts to make sure my ass wasn't on show, and walked in.

Well, my entrance could have been worse, I guess. I walked in and stopped to look around the place and was again, reminded of a local pub. I knew I must have looked like a bunny in headlights as I took note of all the eyes on me; the only unknown element in the room. I managed to keep from scurrying over to the bar, trying to walk steadily, and took a seat a couple of stools away from a middle aged woman. She looked me over with glassy, watery eyes before returning to her drink.

_Deep breath Alex,_ at least they're not going to bite you here. I tried to smile to myself, but couldn't help thinking that human or not, I bet the natives could smell my fear.

"'Afternoon miss. What can I get you?" I looked up to see a decent looking guy behind the bar opposite me. His hands were busy sorting out lemons and limes but he glanced up and smiled. I eagerly returned it, not too ashamed to say I was drawn in by the friendly, easy going nature that he portrayed. He looked at me through messy hair that fell into his eyes, but I still appreciated the appealing cornflower blue colour, and their brightness. I even liked how his check shirt fit him.

"I'll have a cola, please."

"Sure thing." He smiled again and turned to get a glass. I liked the way his jeans fit him too, but qucikly had my eyes on his face again just as he turned round, earning me a breathy chuckle from Miss Boozey down the bar. What was I doing? Instantly checking out literally the first guy who gives me a smile? God I needed to get out more.

"You're not from round here." It wasn't a question, but he looked at me questioningly as he poured my drink.

"No, I'm from England, but I'm travelling round America at the moment with my friend" I paused and I knew my hesitatation showed on my face "She's shopping in Shreveport but I wanted to see more of the area."

"Well, welcome to Bon Temp" he said, wiping his hand on his jeans and offering it to me over the bar. I shook it and took in the warmth of him. I didn't realise I missed the heat of people until his touch reminded me that not everything had to be cold. "I'm Sam Merlotte." His smile was as warm as his hand had been.

"Oh! As in Sam Merlotte's Bar and Grill?"

"The one and only" he was back at work but I liked the fact he still held my conversation, and still smiled at my words.

"Wow" I said, more flirty than sarcastic. But his smile widened and his glanced up at me again. He was just adorable, "getting served by the owner no less. I think I like Bon Temp."

"Well, it might not be that much of a privaledge. We're just down a waitress." We both widened our eyes at his words, both obviously remembering why he was a waitress down, and souring the pleasant conversation.

I took a sip of my cola and could see him frown out of the corner of my eye as I took a moment to look around.

"Well, we've got the best burgers around. You eating?"

"Um, sure" my nose honed in on the delicious smell left by the lunch rush and my stomach growled in anticipation "a burger sounds great."

He smiled brightly "Great, I'll get you a burger lafyette, with all the works, if your real hungry?"

I nodded, maybe a bit exuberantly as he chuckled when he walked over to the kitchen hatch to put the order in. And yes, I did watch him walk all the way there, but glanced away when the chef caught me staring and wagged his spatula at me. I would be more scared of the chef (the guy was seriously built) except for the fact that he was wearing more make up than me. Even then though, his decidedly unfriendly look meant I wouldn't want to mess with him, make up or not.

That thought definatley brought me out of my flirting daze and back to reality; just cos one guy was nice didn't mean that the rest would welcome me with open arms. I took a big gulp of cola, and then another. Sam had gone out of sight, so I was left alone with my thoughts and the Miss Boozey down the bar. I just felt so far out of my comfort zone it was reidiculous. How had my travelling trip things escalated to this? I had imagined that I would walk in smoothly and ingratiate myself in the local ways so it would only be Sookie who knew who I was. I even debated using an accent but quickly decided against it when I spoke out loud, to myself, alone in the car. Who thinks like that? I'm such an idiot.

Sipping my drink this time, I noticed Sam on his way back just as the chef shouted "Order Up!". I guess it was natural for him to change course and take the order as he was just passing the hatch. I smiled as he walked over to me and again noted the sour look on the chef's face but Sam was smiling enough for the both of them.

I really hoped he hadn't messed with my food.

I breathed in deep as the plate was sat down in front of me and said a quiet wow, it looked delicious. Sam brushed against me as he withdrew his arm, not a unwelcome or unpleasant act in itself, but I could see, or maybe feel that he tensed at the closeness. I dragged my eyes away from the delicious plateful and turned to say thanks but he wasn't the smiling Sam that I had been chatting with before. He was all tensed like his hackles were up and he was staring at me, jaw clenching and unclenching.

I wanted to ask what was wrong but he inturrpted my quiet "Sam-" by leaning in close.

"Did Bill send you to check on her?" he said this gently but filled with menace.

I knew he must be refering to Sookie and Bill but couldn't for the life of me understand what he was going on about. he had spoken to me and was still looking at me like I was a murderer or something. I had to laugh, which I did; what had happened in 10 minutes that made him think I had anything to do with them? I did a quick scan of the room and didn't immediately recognise anyone from Fangtasia; but Sam hadn't spoken to anyone apart from maybe the chef. I looked at the kitchen hatch and he was there, working at the grill. He almost immediately looked up to catch me watching him. I swear to God I have never received such a bitchy look. You know the ones, where they look you up and down like you're a piece of dirt. And this was a guy! Then with a quick hair flick that sent his scarf back over his shoulder, he was back to work.

Sam obviously didn't like the laugh, or my change of attention as he grabbed my arm, pretty damn hard I might add, and hissed at me "You can tell him she is through with vamps."

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked, it wasn't loud but I could hear the shrill tone of surprise in her voice.

"You know her?" Sam asked, his voice only slightly softening.

"Yeah I" Sookie hesitated, then I guess she decided to be honest "we met last night and I told her how good the burger lafyette was" She smiled sickly sweet which was completely at odds with the frown that Sam now wore. They just stared at each other for a moment before Sookie gasped and lent forward so she could speak more quietly

"Sam Merlotte, just because she associates with vampires does not make her a bad person" she stepped closer to us and, after a second or two or struggling, unclasped his hand from around my arm. She continued in a much colder tone "and if you truly believe that, I will walk straight out of this bar and never look back."

I was surprised and very pleased that she had stood up for me but hurt that she had to in the first place. Then I was completely taken aback because I realised she had just used her telepathy. She snapped her head round to face me, no doubt taking in my wide eyed expression, oh yeah and hearing exactly what I was thinking. I didn't get a chance to say anything as Sookie took my hand and all but dragged me off the bar stool. "We're just gona have a quick girl chat outside."

I was lucky I had the quick reflex to grab my bag before she started marching us out of the bar. She dragged me round the side and sat us down at one of the many outside picnic tables, but this one was away from all but the extremely nosey.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, this time with more force than before. I'm guessing this was a better indication of how angry she was to me being here. Great start Alex.

"I'm here cos I'm hoping we can help each other" I said honestly while rubbing my sore arm, Sam was seriously strong. I looked up at Sookie and was made nerous, she looked almost severe in her skeptisism.

"I've already asked for help, and Eric gave me as much as he could. Was he holding back on me?"

I guess I got her point. "Not exactly but maybe I could ask if there was anything he didn't want to say in the bar." she looked a bit surprised at that, so I continued, hopeing to further win her over "I can also ask him to ask around, or even I could do that in the bar for you. I've been there a while and the regular vamps know me so they might be more forthcoming."

"Cos you're Eric's?"

I swallowed and thought, what the hell, and hoped she'd appreciate the honesty "Because they THINK I'm Eric's"

"What?" her anger was still bubbling beneath the surface so I guess that meant she had little patience for stuff that wasn't completely crystal clear right now. Her direct stare made me faulter, she was certainly a lot more bolshy than last night. At that thought she raised her eyebrows minutely, or did I imagine that?

"I found out someone was stealing from him and as repayment for finding out, Eric's keeping me safe by acting like I'm his." I surprised myself at how I had managed to explain the situation with one sentance. If it was so simple then why did I seem to be constantly confused about whatever relationship Eric and I had?

She kept staring into my eyes and, thinking in for a penny... I made myself remember everything that had brought me here, in front of her; the first night at the bar, Grace and Pam, finding the discrepancies and then yesterday, with her and Bill. When I had finished I knew that I had flipped through the bad moments too; being glamoured, cajoled, intimidated and frustrated. I felt myself blush as I realised I was thinking about the show I gave Eric this morning but Sookie's face didn't change in response. She did however break eye contact and give me a quick once over.

"And how exactly would I help you?"

That annoyed me, did she really think that I didn't know? "We know what you can do." As soon as I said it, it made me feel so sad and sorry for her. It was bad enough that I was in this situation, and now I wanted to bring someone else into it? What kind of person was I? One that was obviously easily persuaded by a certain blond vampire.

I swear I was about to open my mouth to say goodbye but she interrupted me.

"You look different in the day light."

Well, I didn't expect that. "Good different?"

She gave a single laugh "Normal different."

I laughed at her phrase, hoping she wouldn't know how much of my nerves made it more highpitched, but knew exactly what she meant. I looked like a human; I felt more human.

"It is nice to see the sun" but I had to yawn afterwards. How much sleep had I gotten?

"So you figure if they're willing to cross Eric then they would be willing to kill you?"

"You don't agree?" I thought it was pretty simple reckoning.

"Oh, I completely agree. From what I saw last night and what Bill's said about Eric, I have no doubt that anyone who thinks they can take him is ready to kill or die."

So if we both agreed, why did I think there was a catch here…?

Sookie sighed "So why would I want to work for someone so dangerous?"

"They're all dangerous Sookie" and she knew I meant it.

"I'm not stupid you know" she said with a hint of sharpness but she seemed to recover "however scary and dangerous they are, there is a human being out there who is doing equally scary shit. Vampires are the least of my problems right now" she looked like she was going to say something else but her voice and face went into lock down, leaving only a hint of anger and sadness.

I took in her face, and what she had said, the vehement way she had said vampires. There was no concession made for her boyfriend. Then I remebered what Sam had said momens ago...

"You and Bill have a fight?" I asked and regretted straight away.

"That is none of Eric's business."

But I knew it was true, you could see it in her eyes, I could see she looked so sad now I was paying attention. "You didn't sleep with him did you?" Again, another question popping out before I really thought about it, I quickly added "I'm sorry, that really is rude."

"Yes it is" and she meant it, but she looked deflated, even with her glaring at me. That was a big fat 'no' with a side of 'I wanted to'.

"Not half as much as you want to sleep with Eric!" she all but shouted at me. Well that had definately ruffled her feathers.

"What are you talking about?" I replied with equal heat in my voice, I didn't like they way she shouted at me

"Oh please," and she leaned forward, wearing a suspiciously smug face, "the stairs this morning? You loved it."

I looked at her with my mouth hung open and then I closed it with a snap of my teeth. I was shocked by her comments and even more shocked at her telepathy. Eric was right about her. I really wanted to argue with her and thought of all the things that I could say back but came up with nothing.

I breathed deeply and looked at her, defeated. "My mood swings between that and wanting to stake him through the heart. He really is hot."

"And he know's it."

"Yeah I know. But," and I leant forward making sure I had her full attention to make my crucial point "he is distractingly hot."

She laughed at me, a genuine laugh and I was glad as it diffused the situation and made me laugh with her. When she stopped she seemed to appraise me, but she glanced away just as she began to make me feel uncomfortable "You should probably go, a group of guys figured out your Eric's girlfriend, and they're not the most vampire loving folk."

"Really?" I followed her eyes to the entrance of the bar but no one was there. I hadn't even registered being recognised could be an issue. Then I remembered the chef who might have told Sam something, and imagined him telling the whole bar about me.

"Lafyette had nothing to do with it" she said distractedly, still looking as though she could see through the walls.

I had the fleeting thought of how amazing her telepathy was before asking who Lafyette was.

"He's the chef, and he's one of my best friends" this time she looked at me pointedly. Ok, not the chef, point taken. I was amazed that anyone actually recognised me though; my daytime look was so drastically different to the night-time, vamped up one (excuse the pun).

"You do sit on a stage" she said with a raised eye brow, "need I remind you there's a killer on the loose and all the girls were fangbangers."

"I'm not a fangbager" I hissed at her, did she really not listen to anything I said earlier? Firstly, I wasn't actually shagging Eric, and secondly, even if I was, I wouldn't like to think about it in that way. I definitely thought of fangbangers as the desperate who came to Fangtasia; I didn't want to be anything like them.

"You're acting like one. That's all that matters to them."

I stared at her wide eyed but couldn't hold her gaze, cos I knew what she had said had all made sense. "Then help me find the thief, and I promise I will do all I can to help you with the Bon Temp killer, and we'll both be safe."

She looked surprisingly sad and then I went cold as it crossed my mind that she could actually say no. "We need to talk more about this before I agree to anything. And I'd be doing this for me and my brother, not Eric." she saw my frown and probablly heard the 'your brother' echo in my head "The police think it could be be him. He's slept with all the girls who have died, but he's such a hound dog he's slept with most of Bon Temp."

"OK" I wasn't really sure what to say to that, I was just so happy she hadn't said no, "can you come to the bar tonight?" then quickly changed as I saw the look on her face, "Or we can meet anywhere you want."

"No it's not that. I've got plans tonight to go to my Gran's club, The Descendants of the Glorious Dead. I promised her I'd go, and Bill's speaking seen as he was alive during the civil war."

Even with the tit-bit about the civil war I had no idea what this club was; it sounded like a group that could worship vampires. That thought must have made Sookie laugh "It's nothing like that. Why don't you come? It could be fun."

"Um, how about I drop by yours afterward? What time does it finish?"

We agreed to meet at hers after her and her Gran returned home, around 10pm. It may seem like a late time, but my body clock was more nocturnal now anyway and with Bill being the guest speaker, the meeting didn't end until around 9.00pm.

We said our awkward goodbyes, neither of us knowing if we should hug or shake hands so we ended up just stood there. Sookie laughed nervously before saying a quick 'see you later' and jogging back inside the bar.

I sighed at the end of my little mission. It wasn't a yes, and it wasn't a no, which I guess couldn't be counted as a bad thing. I did wonder what Eric's take on the meeting would be though.

I was just at my car when Sookie came running out, her pig tail platts bouncing wildly, "Alex, here's my address, and my cell number in case you get lost" she looked at me to the car, "But I'm guessing that car has GPS?" she took a step back to get a better look at the car. "I guess there are perks to dating a vampire?"

We laughed together as I took the napkin Sookie had written on, "Yeah well, I have a strong feeling that Eric'll want something in exchange for this." I said, while thinking it was probably going to go on his already long list of 'things that Alex needs to repay me for'. It was kind of exciting to think about repaying him, until I thought of all the things he might want that I wouldn't want to give; my blood being the tame beginning of that long and no doubt creative list.

Sookie interrupted my thoughts "I better go back in, I've already been kinda slacking off talking to you. I'll see you later ok?" and she was walking away.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." And I dropped into the car, getting myself comfortable on the red leather seats. I waved and was genuinely happy she returned it before she turned and was inside and out of sight.

I started the car and felt a thrill at the growl of the engine. I relaxed into the seat and smiled as I drove away.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and fingers crossed there shouldn't be as long a wait for the next chapter xx**


	9. The Debrief

**Hi All, **

**Thanks again for the reviews and favourites. They are all very much appreciated!**

**I'm going on holiday for the next couple of weeks (hello Miami and New Orleans!) so may not get anything at all done, unless I use the stupidly long plane journey... we shall see.**

**Hope you like and please review!**

* * *

The sun was setting by the time I was following the sat nav from Central Shreveport to the industrial district, and Fangtasia. I guess I came away from the meeting with Sookie with a not too negative feeling. She hadn't said no, which was great as far as I was concerned, and I was hopeful for when I would see her later.

So although I wasn't on cloud 9, I had had a great sun filled day that stayed on my skin, making it tingle. Luckily it didn't quite feel like a burning tingling, just a glow you can get when you've exercised for just the right amount of time. I also took the time to include some shopping with the money Eric had given me. I did have a pang of chargrin as I remembered Bobby's comment of 'buying something pretty' but really, why the hell shouldn't I? It wasn't like I was earning anything – although it wasn't like I was paying out anything either. Pam's fridge was always mysteriously stocked with food and drink for Grace and me and we certainly weren't paying for accommodation. I was, however, nervous about spending the remaining of my trip money, hoping that we would eventually move on and spend time in another town, or preferably state, even if there was a vampire lover in tow.

Making the most of my sun time before I returned to the dark, I wound all the windows down so there was a warm gale as I drove along, and put the volume up in the car. My ipod was plugged in and I quickly found the song I had been waiting to come on and sang along to it loudly. I always used to have a song in my head and was either singing or humming along to something or other. It used to drive Grace insane. I guess I'd stopped since I started hanging out with vampires, I really didn't want to do anything that they may find aggravating but God damn it, I'd make up for it now, and I sang away to myself as I drove along.

I was surprised, and a bit sad, that a simple thing like being independent enough to drive a car where I wanted and enjoy the sun was something I found so... moving. But I guess that was to be expected when I had spent the better part of a month in the darkness. Soaking up the last rays of the richly golden sun, I found it hard to remember what was so appealing about the dark.

Eric was the little word that crept around my mind, but could he really compete with this, I wondered? I realised I honestly didn't know and so with a growing sense of foreboding I turned into the now familiar industrial park. I was hoping the chills I had were from the dropping temperature with the setting sun. I suddenly did not want to go inside the bar. So I didn't. I turned off the engine and sat back in my seat, breathing deeply. I could almost taste the sun disappearing, and suddenly I was out of the car and following the slowly retreating patch of sunlight, as the shadows moved over the car park. I ended up stood against the opposite wall to the main Fangtasia door, leaning against the warm brickwork. I must have looked like a crazy lady. When the shadow of the building enveloped me, the red Fangtasia light flickered on, like it knew there was no where else for me to go. With a sigh and a little shiver I grabbed a new jumper and pulled it on over my vest, locked the car and headed inside, feeling genuinely sad that my day had ended.

"Ginger!" I shouted as I entered through the staff entrance at the back, knowing it would travel to the bar as it was quiet and completely empty. When I heard nothing, I walked past the locker room and Eric's office into the main bar area. None of the lights were on which made me think she wasn't in yet. Another quick yell confirmed it for me. I smiled as I realised I was completely alone in the bar and started to sing the song in earnest, loving letting my hair down and singing loudly.

I started pouring myself a glass of soda water. Just reaching the crescendo of the song (and being very pleased that I reached the high note) I turned to head back to the office only to come face to face with Long Shadow.

I swallowed and felt my own throat contract at the closeness of him. I had never actually been that close to the guy and the sneer on his face reminded me why; I didn't like him. I know you couldn't really trust any of them, and Lord knows I had argued with myself that you couldn't really get to know any vampire here, but at least Pam and Eric could pretend to be sociable. Long Shadow seemed like the kind of guy who didn't like to pretend, or didn't see why he should. He was proud to be a vampire and liked to have people know that he could rip their throats out.

"You have a surprising voice" he said quietly, staring intently and although not smiling, looking like he was trying to avoid his usual angry look. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I laughed, trying to lighten the conversation and get some distance between us. I swallowed again as he mirrored my movements, never getting out of arms reach of me.

"Being able to surprise a vampire is a rare quality."

I wondered again if that was a good or bad thing, but said nothing as he stepped closer to me, almost touching. I couldn't look away from him but he wasn't glamouring me. Yet.

"Tell me," he said intimately as he reached his hand up. He hesitated like he didn't know whether to touch me or not, but made the decision and brushed his cold hand through my hair, pulling my head back slightly so I was even more inclined to look up into his eyes. It wasn't painful but it had the awful promise that it could become so very quickly. "Eric dominates his conquests. Do you enjoy that?"

He was definitely not glamouring me, but he wanted to see me lie to him, I just knew it. Thinking fast I knew I had to act like I was Eric's, and that I liked it. Having no actual idea what Eric did with his 'conquests' I had to make a hell of an assumption to answer the question directly. I made myself remember all of my encounters with Eric, hoping that the fact that I enjoyed the flirting showed on my face, and answer as truthfully as I could.

"I enjoy Eric" I replied simply, giving a small smile which I prayed came across as flirty and sincere. I desperately wanted to move away but his hand was still in my hair and I had images that he would just yank me back into place if I tried to escape.

"So there is nothing else you long for?" He had leaned closer to me and although I didn't feel anything on my face, it felt like his cold breath was travelling up and down my spine, into my brain and squeezing. This had to be him glamouring me right? I wish I could have controlled my heart beat but I couldn't, it raced in fear of his affect on me.

"Long Shadow."

I had never been so relieved to hear Pam. Ever. But it didn't immediatly have any change on my current situation; I remained held fast and Long Shadow was still staring intently down at me, though the tingle cold feeling had ceased as soon as his name was said. Pam moved into my vision and placed a hand on Long Shadow's shoulder, not nearly as forcefully as I wanted her to though. She might as well be giving him a pat on the back.

"Hon är hans."

"Really?" He laughed back at whatever she had said.

I finally saw a reaction from her that I approved of; disgust and disdain "Du kallade honom en lögnare?"

Whatever it was worked as Long Shadow released me and stalked away from us, only glancing back just before he disappeared through the cellar door, closing it quietly behind him.

I watched Pam who stared intently at the now closed door for a good 20 seconds before turning to me, smiling. She no doubt thought it would reassure me but she just came across as patronising. That didn't stop me from saying a shaky thank you though.

"Aren't you just the little temptress" she took the time to look me up and down before heading to the cellar door after Long Shadow. She turned and dipped her head towards me, still smiling, and then she too silently disappeared into the darkened doorway, closing it solidly behind her.

At which point a large and very cool hand suddenly appeared over my mouth as well as a rock solid arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled me off of the floor. I pannicked, what else do you expect me to do? I had images of Long Shadow dragging me down into the cellar for him to do whatever he wanted to do with me. I tried to scream but the sound only came out as a whine through my nose. In response the arm wrapped tighter round me, close to crushing my ribs, and I felt someone else's hair against my neck.

"Shhh" as soon as he made a noise I knew it was Eric. But did that make this situation any better? My mind couldn't decide and my body held still while I tried to make sense of what was actually happening to me.

"Lets continue this elsewhere, shall we?" He said this under his breath, quieter than a whisper directly into my ear. Eric released his grip around my body, only to hook his arm under my knees and haul me up against him. His hand remained over my mouth, which meant I was cradled tightly to his chest. He looked down at me and smiled, before walking silently across the bar and through the staff only door. He didn't even put me down when we were out in the car park.

I only really started to stick up a fuss when we passed Ginger. Her greeting caught in her throat and that was bad enough; I must be in trouble if it made Ginger hesitate. He hardly paused to addressed her completely, he must have only needed the slightest of eye contact to glamour her. "You have not seen us" again, this was said in the funny quiet voice. A moments pause and a hollow 'yes master' from Ginger confirmed that for the rest of her life, she would say she had not seen either of us this night.

Ok so that meant that only vampires knew where I was?

I struggled anew but had to stop when he let my legs drop to the ground but I couldn't run as Eric trapped me between him and the open car door. He smiled down at me like he had before, patronising, mocking but I didn't see anger, which I kind of expected, or the hunger that I knew I had seen in him only yesterday. All this didn't stop my natural reaction to shrink away from him when he loomed over me and said "Get in".

I had to concede, what would be the point in making a run for it? And I shuddered at the thought of what Eric would do if I tried. So I dropped into the passenger seat of my car and watched Eric make his way round to the driver's seat, wondering where Eric's 'elsewhere' would be.

It would have been a squeeze for him to get into the small car in normal circumstances, but he struggled with the seat that was adjusted to my much slighter frame. If he wasn't being such a vampire I would have laughed, but he was, so I didn't. He quickly won the battle with the chair and we were soon hurtling out of the Fangtasia car park. Again, I found myself in a speeding car with Eric, holding on to the door handle to stop me from sliding on the leather seats into him.

I watched as we made a turn away from the normal route to Pam's. But maybe we were heading into town? When we drove straight over the next intersection, rather than turn left, I knew we weren't.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private" He replied coldly.

My breathe caught in my throat, what did he mean by somewhere private? His cold reply and essentially kidnapping me made me remember how things had been left last night. He had said 'nothing without my permission' but really, if he wanted something how could a puny little human like me stop him. Was this the Eric that Bill knew, and the same one he had warned Sookie against? Earlier today I had defended him, saying he was my protector and although I could see Sookie's point, and indeed used it to convince her to help me, I was pretty confident that he wouldn't truly hurt me. Surely if he wanted to he would have done so by now?

Sat in the car with him now, I was definitely beginning to doubt myself.

I tried to stay cool but I'm always conscious that he can hear my heartbeat and how fast I'm breathing, so he must have known how nervous that one simple statement made me. I glanced round and he was still just looking ahead into the road.

Knob.

I wanted to know where we were going, how long would it take and why he was acting this way (!) but I didn't trust that my voice would hide my growing fear. No wonder Sookie didn't trust him, I shouldn't trust him half as much as I found myself doing.

Luckily I didn't have that much time to humour the crazy voice that was whizzing around deathly scenarios in my head. Not even 5 minutes after he had spoken the car drove through some town which quickly came to be a suburban neighbourhood. I took in the well-lit streets of neat, perfectly cut lawns and the mixture of big, shiny people carriers and sports cars and wondered where the hell on 'curtain-twitcher-road' Eric was going to find somewhere private? To my utter astonishment we pulled into the drive of one of these houses. It was exactly the same as every other house on the street except it had a slightly different front lawn, a few square foot of grass had been made into a small flower garden under the front windows. I looked over at Eric and watched him get out of the car. I honestly didn't move because I thought he was playing a joke on me but he walked round to my side and opened my door for me.

"This is your private place?" I said as I got out, my eyebrows raised to the sliver of moon in the sky. This could not be Eric's house. No way in hell.

"This is **a** private place" he clarified. It made me feel marginally better. He just wanted a place to talk about Sookie. I really really hoped that was all it was."I own several properties in the area. Great investment and useful, on occasion." I followed him to the door, which he simply opened, as it wasn't locked.

I hesitated on the threshold, watching him walk in casually and take off his jacket. If he walked straight in it meant that this place didn't have a human occupant. So it really was just him and me here. I took a deep breath and walked in after him. It must have been the excess oxygen in my system that made me feel dizzy. I opened my eyes to see Eric watching me strangely. His eyes didn't linger long though and he strode out of sight to a room to my left.

I took my time to follow him, treading carefully and waiting for my head to clear so I could take in the new surroundings, as well as continue to quietly panic about this place. It wasn't a huge and traditional house like Pam's, but it wasn't exactly small. It had a generous landing with the staircase following the right angles of the walls up to the second floor. From the outside I knew it must be a pretty new house and the altogether neutral creams of the walls and light wooden floors went with that but there was nothing else furniture wise and it looked and smelt like it needed a damn good dust and hoover. I stepped further inside and peaked round the open archway to where Eric had disappeared. It was a large living room, practically empty except for an old sofa and coffee table in the living room, opposite one of those modern fake fire places. Eric had flopped down onto the sofa, taking up all the seating room and more as his feet hung over the armrest.

Although he looked like the epitome of relaxation on the little couch, my gut was still telling me to beware and without really realising I had made my way to the other side of the room, pressing myself against the wall. I was facing the sofa but it meant he wasn't in my way if I wanted to bolt. My own instinct frustrated me. Why was I wasting my time and energy worrying about it when there was nothing I could do? I slid down the wall with a huff and sat cross legged on the floor waiting for him to speak, like a bitter little pet.

"So" he breathed out, extending the word but not giving me the courtesy of looking at me, or even opening his eyes to address me, "how goes our telepathic venture?"

Instead of answering his question I asked my own; I wanted to know why he was acting the way he was. First off, he all but kidnapped me from the bar, takes me to a strange place (so normal it was freaking me out) and now he acts like everything is ok? "Why are we here?"

"For you to answer my questions" he replied firmly.

"Well you need to answer mine first."

"I don't need to do anything you ask" his slightly raised voice just angered me more; who did he think he was speaking to me like that? I was about to respond in the same tone but thought better of it. This could escalate as quickly as I made it. Eric reacted, rather than responded, to my questions, especially when they undermined his authority, so as much as it pained me to do so, I needed to take that into consideration before I shouted my mouth off at him.

"You're right. You don't. But you need to remember that whatever you think of the insignificant little human you're lumbered with, it's my neck on the line." He raised his eyebrow to that comment and my heart sank a bit, maybe I was a bit too on the mark with the 'human lumbering' for my liking. "You're losing money and I'm not disputing that it's a lot of money that we're talking about here. But I just want you to remember that as a temporary being on this earth, I can guarantee that I value my life more than you do right now.''

"The danger is minimal while you-"

"-While I'm yours?" I interrupted him and continued before he could do the same to me "That's fine in Fangtasia but there is a human killer on the loose that likes to get rid of fangbangers. And if you're such a high and mighty vampire, what better target could there be for the bon temp killer?"

I know I was ranting, and only really came up with the argument on the spot but it seemed to make painful sense now. And from the look on Eric's face he hadn't considered it either, until his mouth stretched into a very toothy grin.

"What?" the fact that he was looking at me like I was a snack unnerved me.

He laughed at the caution evident in my voice but composed himself to say "You yourself pointed out that the thief could be a vampire. We are therefore here to discuss you day's events without interruption or prying ears" he bared his teeth slightly when he said the last part. I guess I could understand that, but I was still a bit shaken by the look, and wanted to know what had run through his mind to make him smile at me like that. "I trust from the singing that your day went well?"

I had to blush at that; it must have been a regular full house at the bar when I thought I was completely alone. I reminded myself to always remember vampires are preternatural sneakers. This time I was happy to answer his question to cover my embarrassment.

"It hasn't gone anywhere yet" I replied honestly. He stared at me dead pan, definitely losing his somewhat light-heartedness he had a second ago, but I tried to ignore it. "We only spoke briefly but arranged to meet later on tonight to further" I tried to think of an appropriate word, "negotiate the terms."

When I blinked Eric was sat up, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and staring across the room at me intently, and making me jump. The intensity reminded me of when he glamoured me.

"The meeting?"

"At her house, around 10pm"

"Why so late?"

"She has to go to a meeting of some historical society. Bill's speaking so it's taking place after dark."

"And Bill will be at her home?"

"I doubt it." I was going to go on and say about the fight I thought they had but hesitated; does he really need to know this? Of course he caught my pause instantly, and raised his eyebrow. I raised mine right back at him, "He's a speaker. He'll probably have lots of questions at the end. And if he's mainstreaming he'll want to get along with the locals" I tried to put contempt in on the comment on the locals to take him in another direction.

I was more shocked that it actually worked than I was that I had thought it up so quickly

Eric gave a small smile and leant back on the sofa, arms behind his head and legs splayed out in front of him, why did I have to be at perfect eyelevel with his… "Your thoughts on the locals?"

"I didn't really have any expectations…" I trailed off, desperately thinking of what to elaborate on "her boss was a nice guy-"

He interrupted me, just as I was thinking about how well Sam filled out his shirt and jeans and being disappointed about his behaviour "Was?"

"He wasn't a fan once he knew that Sookie had met me in Fangtasia. He didn't like her going there either."

Eric's only response was a deep 'mmm' sound as he contemplated that fact. I guess he'd have to get rid of more than Bill if he wanted Sookie all to himself. Though I was perturbed that he had picked up my meaning of 'was'. When Eric remained silent I continued.

"The bar was pretty basic but busy, all full of locals so I stuck out like a sore thumb but, like I said, the boss, Sam, was lovely until he found out about my association with vampires. In fact, by the end of my talk with her, Sookie said I should leave cos I was recognised as yours" I swallowed at the words. I wasn't actually his, so what was the big deal. But again, Eric seemed to latch on to my turn of phrase.

"And what did she think of my pet?"

Whatever angry look I gave him, I knew it wasn't enough. "I told her I was not your pet" I said through gritted teeth, "I was honest with her. If I wasn't she would distrust me even more by association."

"And what exactly has young Billy been telling our friend?"

"She didn't say anything specific. Just that she didn't think she could trust you-" I was about to continue but he interrupted me.

"And your response?"

"That she was right. But for better or worse **_I_** have to, so if she didn't trust you, then she could at least have faith in me and my word to help her in whatever way I can to find the Bon Temp killer before her brother is arrested."

"Her brother is implicated?"

"Yes, though I don't know the details."

I could almost see the clogs in his head spinning away as he took in the details and thought of his next move. All I was left to do was sit and wait.

"Find what she needs. I will make my resources available to you as and when you request them, within reason." he raised his eyebrow and stared intently to emphasise the fact that apparently, not all of my requests may be within reason. "In return I want her to visit Fangtasia within the week to start questioning the human staff." He was silent for a moment and then said "I want the thief found". He said this quietly but it was like he was trying to keep from shouting it or as if he was thinking about all of the things he would do to the thief once they were found. He was scarily intense about this.

I could see the physical change when he got over himself, a relaxing of the shoulders, face muscles and a softening of his look at me, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lifting his chin as his chest expanded with air. What the hell was he doing?

"Now", he breathed as he scooted over on the sofa and instead of continuing speaking, he simply patted the now free space next to him. I raised my eyebrow to him, cautious of him now wanting me so close to him.

"Why?"

"I wish to smell you."

"Sorry?" did I really hear that right?

Instead of repeating himself, which I half expected, he did me the courtesy of actually elaborating. "Of course I can smell you from here but there is one particular scent which peaks my interest" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, oh he was on 100% flirt mode now and I had a very sudden image of him nuzzling against some very interesting areas of my body, and panicked slightly.

"Where are you going to smell me?"

He smiled that wolfish grin again, like he was imagining the exact same thing. "From the car journey I would say right side, most likely your arm." I watched him and he didn't move, neither faining innocence nor trying to hide how much he was obviously going to enjoy this. He was actually being himself with me. With what I know must have been a shocked look on my face, I stood up and held out my arm for him. What could I say? He had peaked my curiosity too.

He rose fluidly from the sofa and slowly walked to me, taking my arm lightly in both of his hands and dipping his head to smell my wrist. He took a deep breath which tickled the sensitive skin there. He looked up at me to gage my reaction, and smiled against my skin when he must have seen the blush he had brought out in me. He pushed the sleeve of the loose jumper up my arm, following the material with his nose. This was just stupid, how could I find this hot? He was smelling me for God's sake. When he reached my elbow I swear to God he brushed his lips there on purpose. He confirmed my suspicion when he caught my eye again just afterward.

"It would help if you took your clothes off" he said with a smile, releasing my arms and stepping back, like he was going to watch a show.

"I will take my jumper off" I said firmly, and thought if he was such a superior being why couldn't he smell through a friggin jumper. I pulled it over my head quickly, not really wanting him out of my sight for too long, and tossed it over on the sofa. I held my arm out to him again and he took a breath just below my shoulder. I turned my head away so I wouldn't succumb to the annoying urge to smell his hair, or see how muscles disappeare under that black wife beater he was wearing. Why did he always have to wear those with his stupid sexy leather jacket...

I was brought out of my frustrated inner musings by his deep "mmm" sound he made when he straightened up to look at me.

"Well?"

He was only slightly more serious, an amused look still on his face. "You smell of shifter. Male -"

"Shifter?"

"Shapeshifter."

We just looked at each other while that sunk in. First vampires, then a telepath, and now shapeshifters.

"There was a shape shifter in the Merlotte's?" Yes, the slow human had to clarify that point.

"Not just in the bar, very close to you, lover,"

I ignored the lover comment, it was easy to do when he was stroking my arm where, apparently, a shapeshifter had been nuzzleing up to me. But there had been no nuzzleing, no touching of anyone at all accept Sookie. "Are you sure? I mean, Sookie's the only -"

"I am." He interjected, then walked back to the sofa, saying when his back was turned "Sookie has her own distinct smell". When he sat down and faced me he had on his poker face.

I paused to note that but quickly turned back to the more shocking part of our discussion; the fact that there were shapeshifters. I walked over to the sofa and plonked down next to him, since he had left room for me again. "What is it going to be tomorrow? Zombies? Aliens?"

Eric gave a small chuckle and seemed to relax into the sofa, I followed suit and so there we were, slouched on an old, and smelly sofa in an empty house, talking about telepaths and shape shifters and thieves. I had another moment of thinking, how the hell had I gotten into all of this? Two years ago there were only human beings, and then a whole other race of beings was revealed to the world. It was scary to think that they had been hidden for so long, and would be still if it wasn't for a multi billion dollar lab in Japan, no doubt funded by a vampire or two. What else was out there that I had no idea about? Frankly I was scared to ask the question of Eric in case he followed his recent and very strange behaviour of telling me the truth.

To break the silence, the more logical part of my brain took control of my mouth and blurted out "Sam's a shape shifter." I looked over at Eric who probably wore the same surprised expression as me. Then I took the time for the rest of my brain to catch up and spoke out loud like it was a revelation to me, even though I had said it. Yes I am that strange. "He brushed against me. It has to be him." I sat up on the sofa and twisted to face Eric, even though I wasn't looking at him, more focusing on my thoughts than anything in the room. "So it wasn't the chef."

"The chef?" Eric asked lazily. The change in tone made me look at him, catching him staring at my chest.

Thrilled and annoyed all at the same time I crossed my arms, which made him look me in the eye and smile unashamedly at me.

"The chef didn't appreciate my form as l much as you do"

As if my flirting was an invitation, Eric's eyes wondered over my exposed skin "How so lover?"

"He um" I had to swallow. It's like I could feel where his eyes looked, giving me tingles down my arms, up my legs and making me feel suddenly very warm. "He just looked like he hated me from the minute I walked in. But Sookie said he was fine."

"Do you trust Sookie?"

This time he had his crystal clear eyes directed straight into mine. "I kind of have to don't I?"

Still staring straight into my eyes, he reached his hand out for my knee, the rest of my leg being tucked under the other which was hanging over the edge of the sofa. He slipped his cool fingers over my smooth skin (thank God I had shaved that morning) and held it there. He was probably taking in my rapidly escalating body temperature and the pulsing that was steadily increasing in certain areas of my body. I saw a hint of a playful glint just before he yanked my leg from underneath me and was instantly kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa and filling the space between my now open legs. He pulled me down towards him with a decisive jerk, making me lie almost flat as well as bringing us snuggley against each other in a very intimate way. I was breathing hard through the shock of the movement and the position that I found myself in. There must be no hiding the heat of me from him now (even through the shorts - which, thank God, I was wearing instead of a skirt). His smile did nothing to disprove that thought.

I sat up, trying to get some dignity back but that only meant there was even more body contact. Was this it then? This was him making his move after I had refused him last night? Did he think he could have me whatever I said or, perhaps even worse, he knew that it was hard enough to refuse him last night and that now, completely alone with him I was fighting the urge to press myself harder against him, to roll my hips and feel him even closer against me.

He smiled wider down at me like he was reading my mind. I started to move my legs to try and hitch myself up the sofa but he leant towards me. Unnerved, I moved away from him until I was laid back almost horizontal again, and he was pressed against me. He glanced down at my lips and then to my neck, and moved slowly there, taking a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured.

Oh God the way he felt against me, the feel of his breathe against my neck, he may as well have been glamouring me; I might as well be brain dead to everything else except for him.

"Yes" I sighed and upon my answer he pressed his lips against my skin which instantly brought me out in goose bumps. He moved his body upwards over me, grinding our hips together and reaching further over the curve of my shoulder to kiss me harder, using his teeth and tongue to tease my skin. My body automatically reacted and arched against him and I only just managed to stifle a moan into his shoulder. Eric was not so controlled and he made a loud, approving and very sexy humming noise against my skin.

Oh my goodness, it felt like I was going to explode any minute, I could not believe that I was so turned on and he was doing so little to me. He was going to make me cum by necking me and that was completely unheard of in my sexual history. Yet here I was, like an animal in heat, begging him with everything accept my voice, to touch me more. Honestly? I wanted him to rip my clothes off and take me on the skanky smelly sofa. I didn't care as long as he did it. And soon.

I pulled his head from my neck so that I could kiss him but hesitated when I saw his fangs. But they weren't a bad thing. Couple them peaking out of his slightly parted lips with his completley unnecessary heavy breathing and the intense way he was staring into me and it made the kind of sexy that I thought was only in my imagination. I was about to kiss him again, and let him know how much I didn't have a problem with his fangs when I heard a ringing coming from between us.

As I looked down towards the noise, he lifted himself off of me, back to his kneeling position between my legs, and reached into his jeans pocket for his phone.

"Yes"

I could only hear the tone of the voice from the other end of the phone but no words were clear enough to recognise. I watched his face for some reaction but saw nothing. He wasn't even looking at me and I wondered was this really happening? We had been a pair of shorts away from full intercourse and no he was chatting on the phone?

"Jag ska gå tillbaka nu ." He ended the call and only looked at me once his phone was securely back in his jeans pocket.

"I get it" I sighed, and propped myself up on my elbows. "Its pay back for last night."

He smiled at my words and started to rub my bare legs up my thighs and back down to my knees, like an intimate massage. I put a heel in his butt to get him to stop but he ignored it. "I'd be lying if it didn't give me some satisfaction thinking of you suffering as I did."

I really doubted he was suffering for that long: he must have been able to take anyone from Fangtasia home with him to release whatever pent up frustration I gave him.

With that thought I smiled right back at him. "Well maybe I'll relieve myself like you had to."

His hands stopped on my thighs and though the pressure on my legs was the same, the fact that his hands were no longer moving made it uncomfortable.

"That would be foolish after tonight" he hissed at me, suddenly the scary vampire I had met a few moments before.

Why did I let this kind of thing happen to me? A few kisses to my neck and suddenly I thought he was Prince Charming. I had to keep in mind he was just as likely to be that as he was to be the Prince of Darkness. His words also made me think of what had happened earlier…

"You were there, with Pam and Long Shadow? And you didn't do anything to help me?" I sat up completely to face him squarely, accusatorially. My sudden outburst must have surprised him because he suddenly didn't look that angry anymore, more taken a back – well, as much as Eric could be.

"Why would I intercede when Pam was there? There was no harm –"

"No harm? The guy was glamouring me and could have done anything he wanted and I wouldn't have known. He could have made me want to…" it made me feel sick to think how much power Long Shadow could have over me if Pam hadn't of turned up.

"You are mine" he said with force.

"If I'm yours then why did Pam have to get rid of him?" I returned with equal verve but I found I knew the answer before I had even finished that sentence. "It was a test. Wasn't it?" I pushed my hand against him angrily but he didn't shift which was just annoying as hell. "You used me as a test to see if you could trust him?" OK so I had raised my voice and pitch so I was on the verge of sounding hysterical but I just kept on having images of what could have happened if Pam had done nothing, or if Eric had told her to do nothing. I scrambled up the sofa and headed towards the front door, wishing to get as far away from him and every other vampire as possible.

If only I was so lucky.

Eric was in front of me, blocking my path towards the front door. In the moment it took me to get over the shock that he was instantly there, he grabbed my arms, painfully, awarding him my full attention as he bent his head down close to mine.

"Be still" he said.

And I was, but it made me seethe internally. I was going to hit him so hard when I came out of this glamour that I didn't care if I broke my hand.

He watched me for a moment or two, no doubt taking note of my clenched fists and the glare I was giving him. "It was an opportunity that I took advantage of." He paused, I assume to make sure I got the message. Yes, yes, I knew perfectly well how expendable I was to him now. "I will not apologise for that."

He let me go but I still stood there unmoving, just as he had comanded. I watched him put his jacket on as he continued "Get Sookie to Fangtasia, I don't care how. Then we can be rid of each other." And he was out the front door and gone.

I dropped out of the glamour, literally, and crumpled to the floor. I am ashamed to admit that I let out a frustrated scream and actually banged my fists against the floor, but soon stropped that cos it actually hurt.


	10. A Different Kind of Meeting

Yes, it took me a while to calm down. Longer than I wanted, or could afford with 10 o'clock looming, but I could not go and see Sookie if I was still shaking with rage. Ok, it wasn't just rage, it was a maddening mix of humiliation, shame and just thinking that I am the most stupid fucking girl I have ever heard of. I had told myself over and over again to keep a level head when it came to this shit, but what did I do? Become a melting pool of snivelling girly-ness, caught up in hot kisses and the romantic and completely delusional idea that a sexy bad boy like Eric could ever be tamed enough to want me. The pig didn't want anyone, couldn't want anyone. All he could do was go through his miserable existence looking for distractions to the otherwise nothingness in his life.

And I wasn't even a distraction.

I shook myself. I will not feel sorry for myself. I can feel ashamed and humiliated but I will not be pitiful enough to even think about the fact that he wanted rid of me.

But he wanted rid of me.

_Stop it_! I sat down in the driver's seat of the car, adjusting the seat back to my dimensions, aggressively, and started the engine. I started to wonder how Eric would get to wherever he was going, but shoved the thought away. I did not care. Once I had fiddled with the Sat Nav, discovering that I was in a suburb of Shreveport which was on the way to Bon Temp, and put in Sookie's address as an end point, I was on my way. I sighed, already becoming calmer with the act of physically doing something, like concentrating on the road and driving the little sports car. I should have taken Sookie up on the invitation for the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting. However weird it sounded, it would have meant I could meet some people who weren't obsessed with vampires. Although Bill being a speaker meant that there would probably be a lot of nosey people there who weren't in the least bit interested in history. Then I realised it wasn't the obsession with vampires that was the problem, it was Eric and Fangtasia.

Nothing felt real there. I knew I had been in the middle of a big grey area, but after tonight it was black and white. I had to be realistic, stop getting caught up in the attraction I felt for him and remember that he was a ruthless vampire with his eye on the prize: his missing money. I was a means to an end and should act as such.

With that I was suddenly eager for all of this to end. I would get Sookie to sort this thief out, keep my word and get her as much help as possible from me and Eric (while avoiding him as much as humanly possible). Although Sookie and I would have a hell of a lot more leverage if we got Eric to help her first... God I was going insane with all the Eric thoughts. Screw leverage, I needed to get out of here.I concentrated on the road and drove on, letting the night envelope me and rid me of the pounding adrenalin that thinking about him caused me.

I was relieved and relatively sane by the time the smooth female voice spoke up "In 400 yards, turn left." She had an English accent, which almost made me smile. "Yes ma'am" I replied in the best southern accent I could muster and took the turning.

There was no tarmac but the dirt was quickly replaced with gravel, making me slow down. It was a little bumpy but it made a rather pleasant white noise sound in my ears. After a few turns, and few more bumpy bits, Sookie's house came into view. It was smack bang in the middle of a large clearing, with the drive way taking me to the steps leading to the front door. It was a pretty typical southern American house that I had seen on my limited travels; two storey, wood clad with a porch surrounding, I suspected, the whole house. Driving closer, my headlights illuminated more of the building and I could see it could probably do with a coat or two of paint, a bit of a spruce up but its nothing that I wouldn't be proud of.

I wondered where Sookie's car was but figured it could just as easily be round the other side of the house, out of the way if she was expecting me or having guests back from the club meeting. I got out of the car, straightened my shorts and jumper and jogged up the steps to the front door.

I followed a loud knock with a quick "Hello?" but there was no response. I waited a moment longer, trying to hear movement inside but there was nothing. I went to knock again but heard a sound like something dropping on the floor, and not a small something either. I stood frozen, hand raised to knock, listening keenly for any other sound but it was silent. It was only the awful image of Sookie's gran falling down as she went to get the door for me that spurned me on, all the rest of me was saying to get back in the car and just call Sookie and see if she was home.

"Hello?" this time it was louder, "You ok?" but again nothing. I tried the door but it was definitely locked. Hesitating only for a second I walked round the porch to the back; there had to be a back door, probably leading to the kitchen. I stopped to look inside the windows on the way around but all had their curtains drawn tight.

I continued but became very aware of the complete and utter quiet around me except for the sound of my footsteps on the wooden porch. I was also holding my breath to better hear anything other than my own movements. My instincts told me to be quiet as well but maybe I should be loud in case I scare the living daylights out of Sookie and her Gran? I certainly didn't want to be mistaken for a burglar; people had guns in America. My memory flashed to when I was creeping along the corridor in Pam's house and how I had freaked myself out. I mentally shook myself, blew out my breath and told myself I was being stupid. I carried on walking round the porch at a much more normal pace, my steps uncomfortably loud but I told myself to get over it. I was just being a silly scaredy cat.

I turned the corner to see that the back of the house was much like the front, except it had a lovely flower garden and a little shed. I returned my attention to the back door and peered through the window. Although slightly obscured by the net curtains I immediately zeroed in on a dark mass visible against the light coloured floor on the other side of the kitchen table. Oh God, Sookie's Gran must have fallen over, and it was all my fault!

I banged on the door this time and shouted "Hello, Mrs Stackhouse? Can you hear me?" I went for the door handle, ready to find it locked and unmoving to my frantic pushing and pulling but it was open and I stumbled through. I ran the few steps and crouched by the form that I could now clearly see was Sookie's grandmother.

Without thinking I moved her onto her back and immediately jumped/fell backwards at the sight in front of me. The dark shiny liquid on her shirt, the pool of the same liquid she had been lying in, the blood soaked hair covering her face, the ripped flesh on her arms, the smell. I started shuffling away from the her as I noticed the blood was still spreading across the floor. All my shocked mind could think of, over and over again was_ so much blood_.

But that was ripped out of me as I was heaved up to my knees from behind. My yelp turned to a horrible gurgle as whatever it was that had yanked me upward was tightened around my neck. It was a shock to the system in every sense of the word and I didn't have any specific thoughts except that I couldn't breathe. I clawed at the restriction around my neck but it only got tighter, making my eyes feel like they were going to pop out. I couldn't breathe. I tried to kick out but whoever they were was holding my kneeling legs together with their feet.

I couldn't breathe.

My body was automatically trying to take breaths but my throat was shut tight, being crushed. I thrashed harder against whoever it was but they just pulled tighter around my throat, and pulled my body tighter against their legs. I started to see spots and that made me want to fight harder but I knew I was getting weaker and they were so strong. I shoved my head back against their body and was rewarded with a slight stumble from my attacker and a grumble of pain or anger. But that didn't help my breathing or the spots that slowly filled my vision with black.


	11. Not Just Blood

**Hi all, **

**Thanks for the high praze for the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing that one and am glad it got the desired affect. **

**Hope you like this one; certainly not as much action but promise its just round the corner...**

**read and review!**

* * *

There was light all around me, but it wasn't of the pearly gates variety and it certainly didn't make me want to follow it. It was flashing and bright. The noise too; shouts and engines and clattering metal, and I was being bumped around and I didn't like it. I wanted to be still, in a warm dark place where I didn't have to think about anything. The cacophony of sights and sounds continued around me but I tried to stay apart from it.

I saw a dark shape loom over me and wondered what it could be, then my mind flashed back to someone choking me and I panicked; if I wasn't dead then were they here to finish me off? I fought with my hands, finding my legs strapped down, which didn't really help my near hysterical situation.

"Hold her down!" I heard. Did that mean there was more than one of them? I tried to keep struggling but strong, large hands held my arms down to my sides. They squeezed my flesh tight, reminding me of what had happened to my neck, taking me into even more of a panic panic.

"Alex" this was a female voice, I could almost remember who it was. "Alex, its Sookie, see" Sookie said to me, leaning closer so I could see her face in front of me, but she was blurry; does strangulation cause blindness? I had no idea.

"You're not blind, you're crying" as if her words made it true I realised I was crying and I couldn't stop.

"Shh its ok" Sookie said over all the other sounds, and I felt her hand on my shoulder, and then it stroked my hair. I relaxed, winced at a pinch on my arm, and tried to stop crying.

"That should keep her…" but I didn't hear the rest as again I was lost to darkness.

* * *

Grace was holding my hand when I woke up in hospital. She smiled down at me, a turbulent mixture of happy, sad, relief and shyness running all over her face, culminating in relief as fresh tears ran down her cheeks and she hugged my hand to her.

"I am so glad you're ok" she said, "I don't know what I would have done if you..." but she didn't finish her statement as a sob took hold. I was so glad I was alive that I cried too. After a minute or so Grace calmed down a bit, still crying but she managed to get through her sentences.

"You remember what happened?"

I swallowed painfully and nodded, unsure that I had a voice yet, my neck felt like someone had tried to rip my head off - which I guess was the case. I could see that I was hooked upto a drip that probably had painkillers in it; I definately felt like I was on something (a certain numbness and pleasant heaviness in my limbs).

"The police want to speak to you when you're more recovered" that made sense and i nodded, wincing at a spike of pain which made me wonder how bad it would be without the drugs.

I went to ask about Sookie but could only get a quiet 'ssss' out before the air caught in my throat and I started to cough. Jesus, it felt like my neck was going to explode. Grace was quick to pour me some water and try and calm me down.

"Shhhh its ok. It's gona be like that for a while." She looked down at me before leaning closer and speaking quietly "You can't be healed by vampire blood yet. Not until the police have all their answers and pictures. You understand?" I nodded and took a last little sip of water and revelled in the coolness running down my throat until I had to swallow, which brought the pain back.

I pointed to my wrist, asking the time which thankfully Grace understood "Almost 4.30."

It was dark out the window so I knew it was 4.30am. Whatever the medics had given me must have knocked me out if I had slept that long, although I had had a very long day...

"The Doctors said they definately want to keep you in tomorrow tomorrow night, then see how you're feeling the next morning." That thought was very unappealing; I wanted a hot bath and a comfy bed. "They also want to set up a meeting with a psych nurse to make sure you're ok."

I guess I could understand that but I still gave Grace a withering look. I definitely did not want to talk about what happened. It was bad enough that it had actually happened, never mind reliving it over and over again so the whole town knew everything that had happened to me.

Grace smiled at my obvious dislike of the idea, "There's the cynical Alex I know and love" and she kissed my hand and squeezed it. I watcher as her smile became more bitter sweet and then tears brimmed over her eyes again. "Everyone's saying it was the Bon temp killer. That makes you the only survivor."

I swallowed and winced. The only survivor; that meant that Sookie's Gran was dead. How close had I come to being exactly the same? I pushed that thought away; it would do no good to think about anything like that. I took a shaking breath to calm myself down and ran through what I needed to do before I could get out of this horrible bed, and make sure this never happened to me or anyone else ever again.

I'd have to speak to the police, that was a given, and I guessed the psych nurse was too but I really didn't want to speak to her. I'd have to go see Sookie; I had no idea what I would do or say but I couldn't not go to her. Oh yeah, I could thank her for saving my life.

Oh my God, why hadn't I asked earlier? I signalled to Grace for a paper and pen and after a quick thought she fished out her phone for me to txt with.

_Did they catch him_

Grace read the text and shook her head "They think that the sound of Sookie getting home spooked him" she just looked at me and let the tears flow, and I couldn't help but do the same.

Neither of us wanted to say out loud that if Sookie had been a minute later, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

After the longest stretch of sleep I had had for years, I spoke to the police, as much as I could and for as much good as it was worth. I hadn't seen anyone or anything. I also hadn't put up a fight so there was no handy DNA under my nails like you see on TV. I could tell that they were disappointedbut they promised to be back the next day to take pictures of me. So I had that to look forward to. I spoke to the psych nurse too but I think she must have realised that I wasn't up for speaking, or maybe not ready yet to talk it out with a stranger. She was nice though, gave me her card and said to make an appointment for later in the week so she could see how I was doing. I didn't plan on making one though.

After speaking with them I was taken back to my room, where Grace was waiting for me. We didn't speak, but she was there, holding my hand. That was all I needed in the 5 minutes it took the new batch of drugs to take effect, and for me to slip into another comforting sleep, filled with nothing but a drug induced blackness which I welcomed whole heartedly.

* * *

My next bout of consciousness was at night and I was being checked by a different nurse. She smiled down at me and asked if I was up for visitors. Thinking it would be Grace I nodded and shifted so I was more upright in my bed.

But it was Bill and Sookie that had come to see me. Sookie entered first, Bill holding the door open for her, and for a blink of an eye they looked like a perfectly normal conservative couple, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling. However, the minute Sookie looked over at me she ran to my bed, throwing her arms around me and holding me tight against her.

"I can't believe this happened" she sobbed into my shoulder, quickly soaking my thin hospital shirt.

"Its good to see you... better" I smiled at Bill's politeness, I still looked like crap then. I really should find a mirror and see what the damage was.

Sookie pulled away and rubbed the wetness from her cheeks. "You have looked better" she said with a single laugh, but not really smiling.

I looked into her red rimmed eyes and thought as clearly as I could _I am so sorry. _Her lip trembled and new tears made their way down, dropping off her chin. Her only response was a small nod and to go sit in the chair next to my bed.

Bill stepped closer to the two of us and put a hand on her shoulder "The Doctor says you should be fine Alexandra. It's a good sign you're breathing on your own so quickly, though you will be in pain for quite some time."

I was fine with that, it could never be as painful as it had been when it was happening, whatever it had been around my neck tightening. I swallowed and resisted the urge to cough. God I had to suck it up; I was alive and that meant I would get better, and get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

Sookie got up and quietly excused herself without looking at Bill or me and I mentally chastised myself for not being more aware of my thoughts. Sookie had lost her Grandmother for God's sake, so she wasn't alive to get out of anywhere.

"She is very upset over the loss, but you shouldn't feel guilty for being more fortunate"

Who was the mind reader out of the two of them?

He gave a small smile which didn't reach his eyes and sat where Sookie had been "If not for me, you would not be in here, and Sookie's Grandmother would still be alive."

He clenched and unclenched his jaw but I couldn't understand it. The only person I blamed for this was the person who did this to me. It wasn't Bill's fault that there was a psycho out there. I reached out and took his hand to comfort him and shook my head, until it hurt.

"You are kind, and mistaken" he looked at me strangely and then at my neck. "Though Sookie has asked me to, it would be unwise to give you my blood to heal you. You should wait until after you have spoken to the police at least." I nodded, already knowing that was the best idea; they had to take their pictures before I 'miraculously healed'.

"I contacted Eric" I looked up sharply and he caught the movement, quickly adding, "to make your friend aware."

I knew that someone had to have made Grace aware but had assumed it had been the hospital or the police. I wondered what Eric had said to Bill when he was told I was in hospital, but got angry with myself at that. What did I want; him to be worried to death (excuse the pun) and come hurtling to my rescue? Well he didn't do that, so I had to get over myself. I noted that Bill was looking at me strangely so I mouthed a _thank you_ to him which he nodded in response to. I watched him, sat there, my hand still on his, and thought he looked decidedly uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't like hospitals, but he soon straightened up in the chair, apparently deciding on something, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Sookie told me that you and Eric are acting under the pretence of being lovers."

I felt a blush on my face but maybe he couldn't see it through the bruises ( I hoped). It wasn't so much about the statement, more the sudden change of subject, and my embarrassement at the memory of how I had left things with Eric. Or rather how Eric had left me. Bill went on like he hadn't noted a change in my face, or my escalated heartbeat; ever the gentleman.

"It would be ill-advised to think he's acting solely to protect you." I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes at him, it was rude and I didn't know him that well. "You should refuse his blood if he offers to heal you." This was most definitely a statement that I needed to pay attention to, and the intense look Bill gave me just emphasised that point. God knows I knew that was a sensible idea, but I'd be lying if I said the quick fix route wasn't appealing; my neck hurt like fuck and the trauma seemed to have spread to the rest of my body, making me ache and feel old. I shifted position which sent a shooting pain down my neck and back. Yep, I would definately think about an infusion of vampire blood, but Eric's?

"I know the idea will be appealing with the pain you are in," _Well duh Bill,_ "but the blood does more than heal."

I looked over at him, frozen in mid-fidget to try and get a bit more comfy in bed. I frowned, hopefully portraying 'what do you mean 'more than heals'?'

He looked nervous again and turned his head as though he was going to look back at the door but changed his mind before he really did so. "It forms somewhat of a bond between the vampire and the human." I knew my eyes widened at that fact and he let that sink in for a moment. "If you drink from Eric, he will be able to sense your emotions and be able to find you, wherever you may be."

I swallowed at the well-kept secret that I was being let in on, though this caused me to start coughing again. Bill quickly got me a glass of water and held it to my lips. I looked up at him as I took a last sip. I wasn't really surprised that he looked nervous; he probably shouldn't be telling me any of this. He took the glass away and I reached to touch his hand to interrupt him but he continued "There is more."

I should have done something other than just stare at him but I almost needed to know what else there could possibly be.

"The blood also works to increase your libido" My eyebrows shot to the roof but I guessed that was why it was a popular drug. "And you will be... you will find yourself", Bill's hesitation was worrying at best (what was worse than an increased sex drive?), "attracted to the vampire you drank from."

He stared intently down at me and all I could do was stare back. I knew that that was the key to the bond that was formed and it wasn't surprising that that's what happened when vampires chose to share their blood; surely it would mean they would have a more permanent, more reliable source of food - unless they got carried away and killed the human

"Do you understand why Eric may not be the ideal donor?" Bill almost laughed but I couldn't; it wasn't funny. Bill sobered and leant towards me on the bed, "I know you would not be here if it was not for me, so I offer you my blood instead. With all that I have told you, I know you will be able to make an informed decision. And now you have an alternative to Eric, that's if you even wish to take any blood at all."

Where he had seemed nervous before he was now resolute. He had made the decision to offer me his blood and now the ball was in my court. I tried to get my head round the idea of having ANYONE's blood, let alone Bill's. It was bad enough that I may or may not already have this bond with Eric (I don't think I'd ever know if he healed me that first night or not), let alone another vampire - and one that was a someone else's boyfriend; ugh, it was just too complicated to think about.

I signalled for Grace's phone on the side table and Bill passed it over to me. I typed in the text _how long do effects last._

"It depends on the amount of blood, the age of the vampire. The older we are, the stronger the affect and the longer it lasts" I swallowed and winced at that; imagine how powerful a 1000 year old vampire's blood would be… "If you were to take a small amount of my blood, the effects would last a month at most, but Eric's..." he trailed off to think, sitting back in the chair, "I'm honestly not sure."

I guessed a month wasn't too bad, and how old was Bill? If he was alive in the Civil War I guessed he would be a maximum of 200 years old. And Eric was five times that…

"You don't need to make a decision now, just know that the offer is there, as well as the warning." He stood out of the chair. "I'll leave you. Sookie could also do with her rest." He leant down and quickly kissed the back of my hand, more formal than anything romantic, "You have Sookie's number if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call" and he was out of the door.

Wow.

I honestly did not know if this revelation made me more or less suprised at my feelings towards Eric. Could I really blame my attraction, fascination, almost obsession with him on a blood exchange that could have happened weeks ago now? But if Bill was right, that timescale would be nothing to the strength of his blood. So was that all it was? Me being attracted to his blood and not really him? Surely that was silly. I wanted him, fantasized about _him_, not his blood or even drinking it. Please, it was only the other night that I got over the whole fang thing... its not like I was begging for him to pop open a vein.

And I really didn't want to be like that. I most definately did not want to be Eric's pet. But I realised this revalation did make them (pets, companions, whatever you call them) a bit more understandable. They would always want their vampire, needing to be with them. But would their attraction build with the more blood they ingested? Would they eventually become addicted to the stuff, to the vampire? I felt less pity towards the fangbangers I saw in Fangtasia, they really had no clue what true desperation was, or how potentially close they were to it.

I took as big a breath as I dared and tried to relax into the small pillow beneath my head. The information was almost too much to take. I'm in hospital having just been attacked (I shied away from any more detail than that to try and preserve my sanity) then Bill gives me this information and I'm too tired to really assymalate it. I'm sure I should have slottted it into some kind of bigger picture but I wasn't sure how. What I was sure of is that I had to remember it for later.


	12. The Thief

**OK so this has nothing to do with the story but I love all the season 4 promos that are out! And I have such a sneaky suspsicion that they changed up the Eric/Witches story line ever so slightly - oh you Mr Ball and you're cheeky writers. AAHH can't wait! Though if I'm right it will completely screw up what I was going to do for season 4... oh well. **

**Back to my lowly season 1 re-write. Hope you enjoy and appreciate my 'tip of the hat' to the book in this chapter. **

* * *

I was released the next morning, after speaking to the police again. My answers were, apparently, much the same and it was a relief that I hadn't gone insane and corroborated my earlier story when I was high on medication, but I could still see the disappointment on their faces that I was pretty much useless to them.

I managed to avoid the psych nurse, and I dropped her card in the bin as Grace was taking me out.

The next couple of days were made up of sleeping and quietly recuperating at Pam's, though I didn't see her at all. Or any other vampires. Grace was with me throughout though, which I was relieved and greatly appreciative of. She joked and got me to laugh, which hurt but it was good. We sunbathed in the garden and she even found a barbeque to make dinner with. It was like it was before all this started.

But I couldn't forget about the situation I was in. How could I when I could hardly turn my neck, or the deep purple bruises were still disturbingly fresh? I thought I'd have nightmares or be scared of being alone, but thankfully I was spared those. For the first couple of nights Grace would linger in my room, so maybe she was expecting me to freak out as well, but I didn't and could tell her that I was fine to put myself to bed. And I meant it.

It was just before sunset, driving home from the shops with Grace, when I felt my first real pang of anxiety and that was due to what Grace had just suggested.

"I really don't want to go to the bar, Grace" I said in the strange gravelly voice I had been left with, but at least I could talk now. I was tired from yet another lovely sun filled day and my trip out to the shops, which I was nervous about as it was still very evident that I had been brutally attacked. I wanted a nap before we cooked dinner and watched TV. Why did she have to change my recuperating schedule?

Oh yeah, and I wanted to avoid a certain vampire.

"I just need to collect a few things for Pam. It'll be fine. And Ginger's been asking about you." She glanced over and recognised the completely unbelieving look I gave her. "Seriously, she asked Pam for an update and then me the other day when I popped in."

As much as I would like to think that Ginger wasn't all bad, I just couldn't. I guess I hold on to my snap judgements about some people.

It was too late to really argue with Grace though as she had reached the intersection and turned right to the industrial district.

"Grace…" I moaned but she wasn't having any of it.

"Alex, it needs to be done. You can't hide away from this just cos you're embarrassed. You're being as bad as he is." I had told Grace about the whole Eric situation, well, from the beginning really as she had hardly been around. It was good to talk it out with someone, find out if you were insane for thinking certain things. She was great with it, as she always was in matters of personal embarrassment. She laughed at me, and made fun of me. But that was good; she always reminded me that I took things a bit too seriously.

But what exactly did she mean by 'acting as bad as he is'?

"Well, he's hardly knocking down the door to see you. He must be embarrassed or he would be acting like nothing happened at all."

Somehow her logic didn't quite fit with me, surely he just didn't want to see me (and so I really didn't want to see him) but it was easier not to argue. That was the only downside to telling Grace the details; she was annoyingly optimistic about it, thinking it would all end happily ever after. Whether it was me being cynical or down on myself or just plain realistic, I couldn't help but rationalise that just because she thought that I was great didn't mean the rest of the world, and Eric, had to as well. He had said he wanted rid of me and I believed him.

Grace pulled into the staff parking behind the bar just as the street lamps came on, right next to a deep red corvette. I sighed, and had the sudden urge to open my car door too wide and leave a scratch or dent in the wing, but I only opened it enough to get myself out.

I followed her to the back door and couldn't help but check that my clothes looked ok. I was in an emerald green sun dress of a respectable length but it did expose a fair bit of my chest. Sometimes I thought it was a bit girly for me but I loved the colour and Grace had recommended I wear it. Now that I thought about it she had almost been insistent... I should have been more suspicious. My exasperation in her didn't stop me from taking a quick swipe over my butt to make sure the dress wasn't tucked anywhere unseemly, and a quick glance down to make sure I wasn't showing too much cleavage. Then I was angry with myself for even worrying what my clothes looked like when I still had angry bruises round my neck, and sounded like I had smoked 20 cigarettes a day since birth.

"Come on" Grace called from the back door, and I quickened my pace to catch up.

It was all exactly how it was before I was hospitalised, but I felt differently about the place. It held danger, and I knew my heart was beating faster than it should, making my neck throb a dull pain with every pulse. Grace, oh so helpfully, pushed me forward through the staff door leading to the bar and there I found a surprise.

"Alex!" Sookie got up from her chair, hurried over to me and gave me a big hug, before apologising for hugging too hard. "You look so much better" she smiled at me and I almost believed her except she glanced down at my neck and then too quickly back at my eyes. However, by then Bill had made his way over and was a lot more composed.

"It's good to see you much improved."

"It's great to see you guys" I croaked, sounding like a cross between an old woman and a teenage boy whose voice was breaking "Sorry about the voice."

"It's fine" Sookie soothed, giving me another hug, "and if you need a break, just let me know" she said, tapping her head.

Huh, I never even thought of that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, whispering this time; Sookie may think the voice was fine but it was still embarrassing to me.

They were all silent for a moment and then an all too familiar voice answered my question.

"There is a thief in our midst. Or have you forgotten, Lover?"

My stomach did a double flip and I knew I tensed up. Why did he have to have an affect on me? I blinked a couple of times and willed myself to turn and look at him with a steady gaze and my head high; I was determined to keep as much of my reaction to him inside and away from his notice. But I was glad that both Sookie and Grace stepped closer to me.

"Of course not" I whispered back to him, and smiled in a way that I hoped was sarcastic, though I had inadvertently moved my head which sent a spike of pain around my neck.

I got the distinct feeling that Eric knew exactly what had happened because he stepped closer to inspect my injury.

"You are healing well" he said quietly and I wasn't sure if he asked it as a question or not; how would he know if I was healing well? I doubt he would take the time to notice how normal people healed anyway. So I remained silent. "Though I am surprised to see you back at work so soon" he looked pointedly at Grace who shrugged nonchalantly while avoiding Eric's eyes.

It was obvious that Eric had not planned on me being here; was he making a play for Sookie? But that couldn't be right as Bill was here...

"Eric summoned us, so we came" Sookie piped up behind me, answering my inner musings. At the sound of her voice Eric moved away from me, to perch on one of the tables with his arms crossed, but he continued to appraise me once he was still. Sookie put her hand on my shoulder "I'm gona find the thief then all of this will be over" I knew she was referring to my situation. When the thief was found, I could leave. I could only nod in response, finding myself looking directly into Eric's eyes and being disappointed in myself for still wanting to know what was going on in that blonde head of his. I was torn between cursing his blood that made me feel this way and being scared that it had nothing at all to do with his blood.

I sat down in the booth facing the room; it was a natural urge to keep Eric in sight but I remained at a distance, possibly for my own sanity. Sookie and Grace sat with me but I noted that Bill leant back against the bar, having a view of the whole room. He didn't look happy which made me even more apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Grace, who shook her head in response.

"I heard Pam say Sookie would be here tonight and I thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

I kind of smiled and frowned at the same time, a funny look mirrored by Grace; we were both nervous about what we had walked in on.

We didn't have to wait long for the proceedings to begin; Pam opened the door to the basement. Her calm demeanour was at complete odds with the fact that she was all but dragging a middle aged man with glasses behind her, Long Shadow following closely behind. I watched, shocked into silence, as she pulled him into the middle of the room and sat him down at a table near Eric.

The man looked scared shitless; his skin was white enough to be a vampire but he was sweating so much that his shirt was drenched. I could see his hands were shaking and he was breathing hard. The only consolation I could take was that I couldn't see any blood, but that didn't mean he hadn't been tortured.

"Everyone, meet Bruce. Bruce, everyone." Eric made a sweeping gesture with his hand to include the three human women in the booth and Bill at the bar. I noted that Bruce flinched at it.

I couldn't believe it. He had brought in their accountant, Bruce Drewers, even though we all knew he wasn't the thief; he had confirmed my findings, for God's sake. I stood, went over to the quaking man, knelt down and took his hand which was cold and clammy. He looked scared until he realised my warm hands meant I wasn't a vampire.

"Mr. Drewers, I'm Alex James. We spoke on the phone-" I whispered but he interrupted me.

"I didn't do it. I know you believe me, please" he dropped his voice, as if whispering meant that the vampires couldn't hear us, "you have to help me." His eyes were wide with fear and he didn't even seem to notice my bruises, which must have meant he was close to hysterical; who could miss them?

I gave his hand a squeeze "I believe you" I stood up and noted he immediately brought his hands together and began to wring them. He looked like he could have a heart attack.

I looked at Eric who I found was watching me. Taking a deep breath to keep me from yelling 'what the fuck are you doing!', I oh-so-subtely jerked my thumb towards the bar and hoped that the old as dirt vampire got the message and followed me. He did, with an amused look on his face. Why did he have to find humour at the most inappropriate moments?

"I thought we agreed it wasn't him? What have you done to him?" I hissed at Eric, then turned to get a glass of water for Mr Drewers.

"Pam has glamoured him to find out what he knows. She found nothing so I have called in a favour." he said, no doubt referring to Bill and Sookie. Eric leaned in closer and lost the amused look, leaving only his arctic stare, "and we agreed nothing."

I looked away from him, being uncomfortable in his honest show of malevolence and heartlessness, and also wanting to hide my own disappointment that I expected him to be anything better than that in the first place. I looked over to Sookie who was watching and no doubt picking everything up from me. She smiled sheepishly and turned her attention to Mr Drewers.

Taking the glass of water back to the table, the accountant suddenly reminded me of the man Eric had kicked across the room. Even though it felt like a lifetime ago, it made me even more resolute that no more harm would come to the man. It seemed Sookie was one step ahead of me.

"What's going to happen to the thief if I find him?"

"He will be turned over to the proper authorities for them to take care of" Long Shadow piped up from where he was leaning behind the bar. All three human women laughed at that.

"Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar, come on." Sookie replied. She turned back to Eric and started her negotiations for her employment; I was impressed.

This also gave me the opportunity to give Bruce the water with a quiet "here, have some of this." I felt so sorry for him as he glanced at me and then at Eric, as if he needed permission to drink. He took a small sip and then a couple of big gulps before thanking me. This time he saw my bruises, his eyes widening again in fear.

"This wasn't vampires" I gestured to my neck "I promise they won't hurt you."

While Eric and Sookie continued their discussion, I notice two things; Bill getting more and more frustrated with both Sookie and Eric over their 'talks', and Pam and Grace having their own 'talks' in the corner of the bar.

When it came to Bill it was hardly surprising he was upset, he didn't trust Eric as far as he could through him, which I guessed wouldn't be too far if Eric had anything to do with it. I knew what Bill thought of Eric; conniving, schemeing and ruthless, and I couldn't really argue. If Eric wanted something, he would get it and right now Eric wanted Sookie. Definitely for professional purposes, and more than likely for pleasurable ones too. And what was Sookie doing? Playing right into his hand. I would seriously need to have a word with her after all this, if nothing else to warn her about the worst of Eric that I'd seen, and that I was sure there was so much worse that he was capable of.

My attention went back to Grace and Pam as I heard Grace's tone change to a more aggressive one. I glanced over and knew that however quietly they were talking, they were definitely arguing. However, it seemed to end abruptly with Grace's "Fine."

She walked over to me, not quite stomping but there was potential there, and gathered up her bag.

"We have to go, apparently our presence is neither wanted nor necessary."

I looked at Sookie, hoping that she would be ok, but she was definitely holding her own, and I really didn't doubt that she would walk out of here unharmed, she was too valuable to hurt. Bill though... Looking over he gave me a small bow of the head, saying goodbye and also that it was ok to go. I guess he must have been aware of the dangers before entering anyway. I felt guilty for being able to, and relieved to leave but that didn't stop me doing it. I got up to follow Grace who was already at the staff door but I was halted by a pleading voice.

"Miss James!" I turned to look at Bruce who was almost out of his seat he was so eager to get my attention. "Please don't leave."

The first person to react to this was Eric, smiling cruelly down at Bruce, "Yes, Alex, stay to watch." he said it in a way that meant I would not have a choice in this. He then turned his attention to Grace "She'll join you later, when I'm done"

What a pompous asshole, 'when I'm done' indeed. But he glared at me and then back at Grace, challenging us to argue and neither of us did. I nodded to Grace to go, and tried to silently communicate that I would be fine. She hesitated, looked at me and then Pam, who remained unchanged throughout the whole exchange. Giving a typical 'I'm not getting my way' huff, Grace was was out the door and gone.

I glared at Eric but he was immune, smiling and putting his hands on Bruce's shoulders, pushing him back into the chair. Bruce whimpered under the touch and huddled lower, as if waiting for further punishment. Eric lowered his lips to the man's ear and said "I do enjoy having my pet with me for these... occasions."

Bruce looked mortified. With one sentence Eric had taken away the small amount of comfort and hope that my presence had afforded the accountant, making him think that not only did I work for Eric but I was completely submissive to him too. Even worse, there was no need; the guy was terrified anyway. Eric's cruelty was completely uncalled for.

Thankfully, Sookie spoke up before I started screaming at him.

"Eric, if you don't mind. The guy's terrified as it is, and this isn't the easiest thing for me to do at the best of times." She said it just on the edge of angry, which wasn't good enough for my liking but what could I do? As Sookie sat down at the table across from Bruce, I took my seat at the next table and looked on as her questioning began.

Before long she concluded and addressed Eric, "he didn't do it." I couldn't help but sneer over at Eric having been proven right. Bruce was escorted out of the room by Long Shadow who didn't make any effort to conceal his distaste for 'the breather'. Once gone from the room Sookie added "But after tonight you'll need a new accountant."

My smile turned to a frown at that, though it was hardly surprising. I noticed Pam also looked angrily over at Eric, giving the fleeting impression that this was not the first accountant that Eric had scared away. Well, I dare say it wouldn't be the last either.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Long Shadow demanded. I turned to look at him, again behind the bar. He was a lot more worked up over this than either Pam or Eric, who had stoically taken in the scene. I turned away from Long Shadow when I saw his eyes fall on me, and his expression become even colder.

Eric's only response was to bring in the next human.

This continued, going through all the bar staff and then moving on to the waitresses, all of whom had a good gawk at me. I didn't know if they were glad to see me back or if my battered and bruised appearance made them more apprehensive about the whole thing. But I got welcoming smiles from the majority of them.

Ginger was just over the top. As soon as she saw me she tottered over and gave me a huge hug, which was uncomfortable because there was just nothing of her except skin and bone.

"I have been so worried about you, you poor thing" she looked at my throat and put her hand to hers, I guess out of sympathy. "I would have come to see you but no one was telling me where you were" she laughed nervously at that and continued in a hushed tone, like we were best friends having a heart to heart "my mama always said you can see a person's true character by how they treat the needy."

"Ginger" Eric interrupted our little girl talk with a bark of her name, the sharpness of which wasn't quite necessary. It made both of us jump. "Take a seat."

She turned and smiled sanguinely, said a subdued "yes master" and obediently sat down in front of Sookie.

Sookie reached out to take Ginger's hand but wasn't fast enough; Ginger flinched away from the touch with a quiet "Don't you touch me".

"Hold her down."

I looked from the composed face of Eric back to Ginger who was close to panicking as Pam held her shoulders down and arms outstretched to Sookie.

Sookie bagan and I could see Ginger get more and more agitated, but why? The others were nervous, but Ginger was angry and so much more defensive she was immediately a suspicion. But Ginger? Really? I just could not imagine her thinking up ways of stealing the money.

"Who's going to kill you?" Sookie asked, getting everyone's attention. I know I was leaning forward, waiting to find out. Sookie continued as if she was answering her own question, "It's blank, like her memories been erased." She looked round at the vampires, seeming unsure of herself for the first time.

But it clicked into place in my head. "It's a vampire" I said and immediately looked round at Long Shadow, making my neck hurt.

He was a truly frightening sight; fangs extended, hunched over and glaring right at me, ready to pounce. And pounce he did, on me.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" and he roared in my face, grabbing my neck and pushing me backwards on to the table. I found myself screaming right back at him, only it came out as a gurgling sound. The almost excruciating pain around my already damaged neck was overridden by my survival instinct to do whatever it took to get out of this situation. I scratched at his steely grip and kicked out at him but nothing worked, he just leaned closer, looking only at my neck, about to strike.

In the same instant that Sookie pounced on him, scratching and tugging at his arms, Long Shadow froze above me. Sookie and I held still as well, completely unaware of what had happened for him stop. He straightened upright away from me, taking a step backwards as well, but he didn't let go of my neck which meant he pulled me upright with him and was holding me in front of him. I couldn't look away as his mouth gaped and he took a hollow intake of brethe like it was his last. The room watched in horrified awe as his skin turned grey and started to move and shift. It was the most gruesome thing I had ever seen and I wished I could look away but his hands held me fast.

And then he exploded in a fountain of blood, completely drenching me in the thick, cold fluid, leaving only his soaked clothes in front of Sookie and me. I could feel what was left of his hands run down my neck and cleavage, and the rest clung to me as much as my soaked dress was. The smell of it filled my nostrils and I swallowed over and over to get the taste out of my mouth, then I realised what I was swallowing and gagged, whipping my hand over my mouth in an attempt to not throw up. Sookie was shaking next to me and, looking at her properly, her blonde hair and white dress had been transformed by the gruesome shower. I knew I looked exactly the same if not worse than her.

Movement caught our attention and we both gawked at what was left standing in front of us, behind the pool of goo that was once Long Shadow.

Eric, holding a stake.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Read and Review!**


	13. Aftermath

**Now no longer a teaser!**

**Hope you enjoy and ****please R&R!**

* * *

Ginger's screams broke the shocked silence in the room. It also seemed to bring Eric out of a frozen daze; dropping the stake, which I could now see used to be a beer pump, to the floor and moving to the bar to wipe splatter of Long Shadow from his face. I was glad when he moved; it meant he was no longer staring directly at me.

I did, however miss anything that took my focus away from Long Shadow's remains, in which I was soaked. I was willing myself not to throw up, over and over again, and almost said it out loud. Ginger was not as strong willed as I was, and vomited whatever she had eaten just to the side of me.

"Get her away" Eric said. Pam responded by dragging Ginger out of the bar area. I was glad when she left; my body wanted to copy her hysterical reaction to the situation I was now in. With her gone, it was easier for my head to take over and stifle my natural reaction to completely freak out.

That said, I still needed to get out of the room, get this crap off me and get as far away from the puddle of goo in front of me as possible. Taking Sookie's hand, I led her into the staff corridor and through to the staff shower. It was just a small square cubicle in the corner of the small locker room, but it would definitely do the trick. We didn't say a word to each other as she stood there and watched me turn on the water and adjust the temperature.

I gestured for her to get in, which she did, fully dressed. She stood under the water and I watched the shower tray colour and cloud over with thick redness, like something in a Hitchock movie. I left her to it and went into Eric's office, while trying to ignore the squelching feeling and noise my wet shoes were making. I went to the cupboard set into the wall to the side of Eric's desk where i knew he had a couple of changes of shirts, but also I knew were a few boxes of the branded T-shirts. I found two XL which I knew would be just about long enough for Sookie and me, and went back to the shower.

Sookie had stripped down to her underwear and was rinsing her hair when I entered. I took a leaf out of her book and pulled the wet dress over my head. I tried to keep as much of it from sticking to my face as possible but it was truly disgusting.

Sookie stepped out when I threw my dress into the corner where I could see Sookie had chucked hers. We swapped places without saying a word. I guess we were both of the same mind; to get the fucking stuff off of us and start dealing with whatever was waiting for us after that. I let the warm water wash every bit of it, him, off of me. When I saw that the water was running clear through my hair and down my body, I turned off the shower and stepped out. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to get as much of the water out of it possible before accepting the T-shirt that Sookie held out for me.

"How you feeling?" I asked and was shocked by my own voice. My perfectly normal voice.

"Alex, you're neck it's-"

"Better." I finished, as I double checked in the small mirror across from the shower. I turned my head from left to right, feeling no twinges whatsoever. I touched the skin and found it smooth and pain free as it was before my attack.

"It's the blood."

Sookie's words chilled me as I realised she was right. The disgusting blood from the disgusting vampire had healed me.

I ran to the bathroom next door and just made it before I threw up.

When I returned from the bathroom, having thoroughly rinsed my mouth out, Sookie was outside waiting for me.

"Feel better?" she asked, sounding like she realised it was a stupid question, but I nodded anyway. We headed back to the bar and I noted that Ginger was cleaning up the goo with a blank smile on her face, but made myself look away as I felt myself gag.

"I see you've already freshened up,' Pam was at our side holding what I feared were clothes of shiny black PVC, "how disappointing" she walked away and dumped the suspiciously small pile on a table as she left the room.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Bill was at her side in a second, gently bringing her as close to him as possible. It made me realise there was no one here who would genuinely ask me and hold me like Bill did Sookie and I desperately needed someone to do exactly that.

Annoyingly the only other person in the room, apart from the glamoured Ginger, was Eric. He was also taking in Bill and Sookie's embrace before his eyes returned to me and took note of my new and improved appearance.

"'Every cloud...' Alex" and he smiled at his own words. I scoffed, a noise that I was aware would have started me on a coughing fit 15 minutes ago, and sat down, my back turned to him and the clean-up job Ginger was doing. Although I could still feel his eyes bore into me. I knew without a doubt that Eric was flying high after the kill, even if it was just a vampire and I didn't want to think about what else that put him in the mood for.

I shook myself, trying to get my focus away from Eric. "What happens now?" I asked, and was glad when Bill answered.

"It is a grave offence to kill a vampire. But in this instance Long Shadow was stealing from his sheriff, so any punishment will be greatly reduced."

"I'll receive a fine at most. Whatever the cost, it was worth it" Eric added with a grin.

I turned around in my seat, thinking how good it felt to stretch my neck and back before addressing Eric "But he was stealing from you, why should you have to pay anything?" Of course, it was only after I said that I realised I shouldn't care.

"I look forward to the negotiations" Eric in a lower, smoother voice with that chilling grin on his face, before he looked over at me and smiled in a warmer way. Or was that my imagination? "Come, min lilla tjuv hitta, let's go get that stink off you."

I had a mental image of the ways he would get rid of the smell of vampire blood, and possibly replace it with something else, and again, had to consciously make myself re-focus. He would certainly have another thing coming if that was what he was thinking. I'd love another shower though.

"So you're 'done with me'?" I couldn't help the dig, but hadn't expected to say it out loud. Then again, he did deserve it.

My snarky remark didn't have any affect on his smile though. "My progeny and your friend have lots to discuss, so you will be safely looked after until they are finished."

"I don't need to be babysat Eric"

"Indeed. You're far from a baby" and he leered down at me, taking a good and very obviously look at my chest. Heat ran up my body to my face and I knew it would be better for me to watch Grace and Pam fight it out than spend time with Eric, but it didn't look like I had a choice in the matter.

"You could come back with us." Sookie spoke up.

"Really?" I looked at her kind face and small smile and she nodded. Bill also nodded, but I could understand that he might be a bit in the middle here. If I went home with them at Bill's request, he would be in trouble for trying to override Eric's invitation. Luckily it was Sookie who asked.

"Of course you can" Sookie broke out into a great big reassuring grin. She let go of Bill and came over to me, and hugged me tight before saying a quick "Let's go." She steered the two of us most definitely away from Eric and towards the back door.

"We still have business, you and I." Eric's authoritative voice stopped us and I turned. I'd never seen him look more imposing, more in charge, and more like a vampire Sheriff. He stood on the other side of the bar by the front door, tall and straight, legs apart in a strong stance and his shoulders back. His hair, I knew, would be falling down his back in a golden shimmer; a stark contrast to the leather jacket he had put on without me noticing. He was intimidating and attractive all at the same time. And that's when I knew I wouldn't go home with Sookie.

Maybe it was the clarity of mind that the blood had afforded me, or maybe I had just had enough of all this supernatural crap, but it had to end. Where was the normal holiday I had planned with my friend? I couldn't see it anymore, it was hard to even imagine. That was the scariest thing; I was finding it hard to remember my life before I came to the bar and certainly the future ahead of me had changed into something I didn't recognise at all. My normal life and future was slipping away from me and I didn't want that, so this craziness had to end.

"Alex?" Sookie questioned, obviously not quite believing my rational for going anywhere with Eric.

I turned back to her, taking her hand "Thank you for the offer. But I should finish business with Eric" adding with my thoughts _This needs to end._

She looked from Eric to me and nodded and walked back to Bill before they both left by the back door without another word.

I didn't turn back to him straight away, I didn't need to. I knew what his face would look like; cool smile and frozen stare. His face would read 'Victory'. Well, he could think that if he wanted to.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked. He was closer to me than he had been but I had the satisfaction of not jumping at the sound of his voice. I gave a nod and then ate my words about being surprised.

He surprised me so much I screamed his name

"Eric!" I squealed, but he only laughed. He had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of something or other, holding me in place with a secure and large hand right on my backside and was marching out the front door of the bar. I screamed again, flailing my arms to try and catch the door frame, the door handle, anything that would give me time that I could use to get out of his grip and back on solid ground but I wasn't so lucky, or skillful. He paused outside, allowing me one final image of the inside of the bar before it disappeared behind the closing front door; Ginger kneeling on the floor, arms covered in goo, smiling and waving me goodbye.

Then Eric jumped.

Only it wasn't a jump, because we didn't hit the ground again; we just kept on rising into the sky. I was shocked into silence and watched with wonder as the car park of Fangtasia slowly shrank below me. Then the realisation of what was actually happening overcame me and I screamed, like the big scaredy cat girl that I was.

"Get me down Eric!" I was torn between struggling against him, the source of why I was so scared, and clinging on for dear life. I chose the latter and wrapped an arm around his waist (grabbing a handful of his shirt for good measure), my other hand grabbing the waistband and belt at the back of his jeans, trying desperately to hold myself steady even though most of me was upside down on his shoulder.

I felt him laugh more than I heard him and noted that our ascent slowed slightly. _Why was he laughing? he should be concentrating on not falling, and holding on to me tighter for fuck's-_

Then I screamed even louder when he tugged at me, my grip practically useless against his strength, and threw me away from him. Ok, it was only a couple of inches but the important fact was that for a good 2 seconds I was not in contact with anything but air, which meant for those seconds there was nothing between me and the ground, which was a very long way down.

Eric caught me, I rationalised later, in a more comfortable hold for both of us; one of his arms supporting my back and the other hooked under my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hoisted myself closer to him, not able to look away from the expanse of the industrial district of Shreveport below us. He laughed again and the wind picked up as we seemed to speed away.

"You're flying!" I shouted, though I realised I didn't have to as we weren't travelling fast enough for the wind to be too much of a problem. Oh yeah, and he was a vampire, _such a dumb ass_…

"Yes" he turned and smiled at me, then went back to looking down below us, like he was ready a map – which I guess he kind of was.

"Have you always been able to fly?" My still panicked mind was getting confused with the different kind of supernatural stuff I was finding myself exposed to. I knew he was a vampire but Sookie was a telepath and she was human…

"Not all vampires can fly. I found I had the ability some years ago."

It was impossible to understand what he meant by 'some years ago' when he was 1000 years old, oh and especially when I was _flying in the arms of a vampire._

"What else can you do?" I asked into his chest, deciding it was much better not to look at anything below me.

He hitched me higher, making me give a little shriek and tighten my grip on him; I thought he was going to throw me around again. Both of our movements meant that I was now face to face with him, looking into his extremely handsome face, even more so since he had a particularly sinful smile on his lips.

"Many things"

He gave me a quick wink and then we dropped out of the sky.

I screamed again at the feeling of weightlessness and scrabbled for more grip on Eric and tucking my head into his neck and squeezing my eyes closed

_I am going to die because of a crazy vampire's party trick_

Just as that thought ran through my head I found that we were stationary and I was breathing hard against Eric's cool hand over my mouth.

"If you don't mind, screaming is not appropriate in a respectable neighbourhood."

I took a few moments to stop hyperventilating and take in the fact that we were on ground. Or at least Eric was. I had my arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, I had literally been clinging on for my life. I could see we were in the back garden of what I assumed was his 'private house' as it had a similarly manicured lawn.

I was motionless for a couple of seconds, just being happy I wasn't moving at all, but then heat started to pulse through me. I turned to look at Eric, our noses almost touching as I was clung to him like a monkey, but I loosened my grip and slid down his body. He didn't release my mouth, so maybe I wasn't hiding my feelings as much as I thought I was, or wanted to.

He looked straight into my eyes, maybe trying to figure out what I would do but eventually he removed his hand slowly from my mouth. The air was warm against my lips in contrast to his cold skin.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath through my mouth and savouring it and let the rage I felt bubbled over like a hot pan.

I jumped at him, pummelling his chest with my useless human fists, shouting up at him "How dare you treat me like this! You could have told me you could fly, or fucking warned me! You could have fucking dropped me!" I managed to get a hit squarely in his breast bown, making a satisfyingly hollow sound in the quiet garden "Not scream? What do you expect me to do when you man handle me like some archaic Viking and kidnap me, again, and bring-"

I was cut short by pressure on my lips, but this time he had used his mouth instead of my hand to silence me. _Why was he kissing me for fuck's sake?_ I tried to push him away but the effort was useless against his marble chest. I went to move my lips away from his but his hand ran from my shoulder into my hair and held me there, while his other arm encircled me and pulled me against him.

As soon as my body was snuggly against his, it was like all the energy that had been focused on him in anger changed form and was passion and lust and I just had to have him. I had never felt anything like it before in my life, and it blew the passion that I had felt last time we were here, out of the water. Every single part of me wanted him, from my tip toes holding me up as high as I could to kiss him back, to the hair on my head which he was pulling gently to keep me in place.

To my utter dismay he pulled away from me, looking down with heated eyes and slightly parted lips, which soon formed a smile.

"How do you feel lover?"

I was still in shock that he had actually stopped kissing me, my mind was running away with all the things we could be doing right now if only he didn't want to talk.

"Don't you want to find out?" and I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I wanted him to kiss me; hungry, hard and without inhibition. A small, very small, part of my mind wondered what the hell had gotten into me.

He was smiling against my lips which made my head dizzy at the thought that he was enjoying himself half as much as me. But then he pulled me away from him, clamping my upper arms with his big hands and holding me still. I realised he was more laughing at me, but for some reason I wasn't embarrassed or angry, I just wanted the chance to convince him this wasn't a laughing matter.

"I will know you in every way fathomable" he said it like a promise, a very delicious promise which poured molted heat down my body. He leaned closer so he was just out of reach from me lips; I knew this because I struggled to reach him "I will tease you and lick you and bite you until you pray to all the Gods for me to fuck you."

_Dear 'All the Gods', if you exist in heaven, you will grant me the strength to overpower a 1000 year old vampire so that I can stop him talking and make him do the things he says he will. _

"But only when you are drunk with me inside you, not a thief and betrayer" he said the last words like they were the worst swear words in his vocabulary and although I had a brief pulse of elation and pleasure from hearing he would be inside me, it quickly turned cold and heavy in the pit of my stomach when I realised what he was actually saying. It's like his words broke the spell and I was able to think rationally.

I stared up at him wide eyed and opened mouthed, stepping away from him, which he allowed by letting go of my arms. I took three breathes, each one slower and deeper than the one before, before I looked at him again. He was still gorgeous, and I still had a surge of whatever hormone makes a woman damn horny, but I could understand it more now.

"This is the blood?" I gestured to myself, rather than admit to every little effect it was having on me; not that Eric wouldn't be intimately aware of it…

"In part" he smiled and walked past me, entering the house. I followed immediately after him, noting again that he entered without unlocking anything.

"What does that mean 'in part'?" I made my voice mimic his and thought it was pretty good, so laughed at my own joke, then stopped abruptly. That really wasn't funny enough to warrant a laugh.

He turned around to face me just as we reached the living room and I bumped into him.

"You wanted me before the blood" he said this softly, while stroking the back of his hand against my cheek. It was cool and smooth and made me rub against it as he moved it down to my chin and tilted it up. I opened my eyes to look straight into his, bright and smiling down at me.

"Yes" I answered as if I had been glamoured. But I hadn't. But I really wish I had been.

His smile widened and he let me go, walking the rest of the way to the sofa and dropping down exactly as he had the last night we were here, taking up all the room.

God he was so rude, and arrogant and he didn't even need to glamour me anymore to get me to give in to him. I fumed at myself and him. There he was in his gorgeous vampire glory, reclining like he was the Queen of fucking Sheba. If only he was a queen, and he didn't show any interest in me whatsoever. Then I could leave right now.

I stopped myself before I let out a very unlady like noise of frustration. I took another deep breath. This was just the blood, it was making my mood swing from scared to angry to turned on in seconds, and everything felt so good, even the angry. I couldn't help remember what Bill had told me in the hosptial; that did a lot to weaken the fire in me.

I suspected that my feelings for Eric were down to (or started with) an infusion of his blood. Did my new dose mean that his would be overridden? I was pretty sure after my performance in the garden that Bill was right, it definately increased my libido, but Long Shadow was gone. I had no idea if that meant I would still be attracted to him, or if it would be different becasue he was dead.

"What else will it do?" Eric opened his eyes and arched an eyebrow questioningly so I clarified "the blood?"

"It will..." he seemed to struggle for the words but it just made me think he was doinng it to spite me "excite you" he said finally "you will feel more" he added

"Feel more what?"

"Everything" he sat up slowly, never taking his eyes off me. "That's why its a very popular drug"

"But I don't feel high" I said, then had to concede "OK, I don't feel off my face high like you hear about." I couldn't ignore the giddiness and the jumping all over him. I don't think I could have been more forward if I had started humping his leg...

He gave an easy smile at my admission,"You were damaged. Whatever power the blood holds moves to heal first, intoxicate next."

It made me start thinking about how they could exist in the first place; did their blood continually heal the dead cells of their body? Keeping them eternally animated and never an actual decaying corpse. Ugh, that made me feel sick...

I took a breath and went back to my original line of thinking "So, I'm less high because it healed me?"

"Exactly"

"Oh God, what would I be like if I was fine?" I said it as a rhetorical question but he answered it anyway.

"Insatiable" he said deadpan but his eyes communicated every single devient thought running through his head.

We stared at eachother for a second before he smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything else I should expect?"

I knew Bill must have taken a risk in telling me as much as he did, but I was curious to see if Eric would do the same.

"The experience depends on both the human and the blood"

He didn't elabourate which meant he was ignorant or didn't want to tell me.

"Does it make a difference if the vamipire's dead?" he raised an eyebrow and I clarified with another eye roll "finally dead?"

"Not necessarily."

"Eric." he was just so frustrating that I said it louder than I wanted to. I had to look away from him and calm myself before I continued "How long will it last?"

"Not even I know that"

I looked at him long and hard before responding "If you did know, would you tell me?"

He smiled broadly, which made me think I had asked a crucial question, but I couldn't quite understand the implications of it.

He stood from the sofa, walked past me and stopped at the front door to check his phone.

"We're leaving?"

"I am leaving" he clarified, not even looking up.

"What about me?"

He looked up and smiled "You don't need to be baby sat"

I could have growled at him. "But I don't have any clothes, or my bag or m- the car" I quickly corrected myself on the car, it seemed more fitting to call it 'the car' when I seemed to be in the middle of a show of how I powerless I was. "I can't go anywhere."

"That may be best in your current state"

I knew I had a bitchy, maybe even witty response, but it was lost when I saw how he was looking at me, and then he started towards me in a way that said he would push me up against the wall, rip my clothes off and do good on his promise to tease and lick and bite... it made my heart stutter and then gallop at full speed.

Only there was no licking or biting. No touching. Just the tease as he stopped in front of me, not close enough to touch but I could feel his cool body and smell him. I looked up at him and saw his fangs peaking over his lips and my breath caught in my throat, making him smile and reveal all of them as well as the rest of his gleaming teeth.

I was in a trance, I just wanted him to touch me. The anticipation was driving me crazy. I didn't care if it was his fingertips, or his mouth or his fangs (well, preferably I wanted them all...) I just felt like if he didn't touch me I would explode.

I was breathing heavily when I took the initiative and raised my hand. I wanted to feel his fangs, know how they curved, how sharp they were. If I grazed my finger against them, would they break the skin? would I bleed? Would that make him feel as hot as I was right now? Would he _**need**_ to lick the blood away... Oh God, that thought gave me shivers.

And then they were gone, clicking out ouf sight of me and I looked back into Eric's eyes which did not hold the same hunger as they had moments earlier.

I can not have worked myself up that much just out of my imagination...

"It may be best in my current state." I said quietly up to him

He gave a single nod and walked out the front door, closing it quietly behind him and leaving me alone in the empty house.


	14. Dreams and Things to Come

**Hi All, **

**Apologies for the delay. I had a lot of deadlines lately but will have more time now. Just give me a bit of time to sort out the ending to this and the start of season two will be right behind it.**

****More added to this chapter! hope you like!****

**Please read and review!**

* * *

The images flashed and shook and shocked my mind with deep black and harsh light, raging fires and burning ice. And hands. There were hands all over me; stroking, pinching, smoothing, scratching. All different sensations that mixed with the images to make me completely disorientated in my own skin. Shapes and faces flashed and swirled in front of me, changing, melting, spinning away and into my line of sight. It was only when I saw one particular face and felt a particular grasp around my neck that I was able to shout out. And then everything went black.

But that wasn't a bad thing. The blackness was better than what I had been enduring. Of course, his name echoed in the dark, making me feel like I was in a huge space, all alone.

But I wasn't alone. I could feel him. I knew he was there even if I couldn't see or hear him. I wanted his touch, his assurance, approval even. I wanted him to tell me I was going to be ok, we both were. Together.

He made me jump when his hands came down on my shoulders, but the slow movement down my arms soon relaxed me. He stepped closer so I could feel him pressed into my back, and I leant against him. His arms circled my waist, and his head dipped to kiss my shoulder lightly. No, it was more like he was breathing me in rather than kissing me; a simple and gentle touch compared with the maddeningly over stimulated feelings of earlier. He moved further up, this time he pressing down, moving his lips against my skin and I moaned at the new sensation. He seemed to approve of this as he moved to my neck and gave a moan of his own. I felt his fangs and shivered, waiting to feel him embed them in my skin, needing it. But he didn't.

Instead he whispered in my ear, "Look at me Lover". His voice made me bite my lip in excitement. He had let go of me so I was free to move, and spun around so I could look into his sexy eyes that I swear would send me straight to hell.

Only they weren't his eyes and it wasn't his face.

Long Shadow smiled down at me before he exploded all over me.

I woke up with a start. It felt like I was still dripping in him and I stood up from the sofa and looked down at myself. Although it was a blood red colour, it was only the Fangtasia T-shirt and not any remains of Long Shadow that covered me.

I sat back down on the sofa heavily, and waited for my breathing to become normal again.

Looking out the dark window it looked like this was the start of the fourth night in the house on my own and the fourth night I had had that dream. Each time was as scary as the first, my dream self never remembered how it would end and upon waking I felt exactly the same. I took another shuddering breath before getting up and padding over to the kitchen.

As expected there was a parcel waiting for me. One had been waiting each time I had woken up, and I guessed the delivery person, whoever it was, had been instructed to wait until I was asleep before dropping anything off.

The first pack had been the biggest as it contained not only food but everything I would need for the bathroom and clothes. Not my clothes, but clothes none the less. No Pjs though, thus I was still sleeping in the Fangtasia T-shirt.

I had been grateful for the pack as, after exploring the house, it turned out it was completely empty, as in nothing at all except the fixtures and fittings. I happily found places for everything and proceeded to have the longest shower of my life in the huge walk in shower in the main bathroom. I also took advantage of the equally large roll top bath - well, there was nothing else to do except get thoroughly clean.

After that I slept soundly all through the day, waking up to early evening outside and another package on the kitchen counter. This one contained more bathroom products which was a bit excessive, but they were the honey and milk flavour that I like the best, so I didn't argue. Not that there was anyone to argue with.

The third parcel was exactly the same as the one that I was now faced with; 3 partly frozen microwave meals. All macaroni and cheese.

It was frustrating because I had not had any contact with anyone for all this time, but then, hadn't I asked for that? And though it was agonizingly infuriating, Eric was true to his word. I was being 'safely looked after' but sometimes the situation was so ludicrous it made me laugh; but that might still be the effect of the blood in me...

Anyway, I put the meals in the fridge, walked silently up to the main bathroom and started running a bath. That would kill a few hours.

I was safely ensconced in a mixture of steaming water and hot bubbles when I realised he was there. Although I didn't scream, I did take in a shocked gasp of breathe, and then scrambled to get bubble coverage on strategic points of my body; I suddenly felt extremely naked.

All he did was laugh while he lounged effortlessly against the door frame, looking like a stupidly handsome male model "Will you lose that ridiculous scowl if I were to join you lover?"

I ignored his comment and simply said "four days Eric."

"Four nights" he corrected which was annoying enough, never mind the fact that he was neither apologising nor suitably regretful for my liking so I imagined staring wooden stakes into him. Unfortunately this just meant that I had a reason to look him up and down. God, even in plain jogging bottoms and jacket he looked hot, all I had to do was take that zip down and his chest would be exposed... I swallowed and moved deeper into the water.

Not over the blood quite yet then...

Eric entered the room, uncrossing his arms as if he was inviting me to do just what I was thinking. But I had to have imagined that as he continued our original conversation.

"You were looked after. Provided for..." he gestured around the opulent bathroom

"Eric!" I shouted, not only at what he was saying but at the fact that he was coming dangerously close to the bath, and there were only so many bubbles.

"Alex" he sounded patronising now, making me look directly up at him as he stood right next to the bath, "you had water and shelter and food." He sat down on the lip of the tub and I quickly scooped some more bubbles over the essential areas, which made him smile more, and me scowl more. "The only thing you lacked was the company of someone you could complain to"

Ugh, I should have expected something along those lines, as well as the killer smile he had. I had the urge to pull him down into the water, just to ruin the stupidly casual outfit he was wearing, but knew it would expose more of me than I wanted to.

I glared up at him and noted he was not meeting my eyes; rather the rest of my body that i really really hoped was covered with bubbles.

"Get dressed. We're going to the bar" he said as lazily as his eyes briefly met mine and then he turned and was leaving.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I laughed at his gall but stopped at his response, said over his shoulder as he left the bathroom.

"Then you will go nowhere."

* * *

I dressed as quick as I could, suddenly wanting very badly to get out of the house. I grabbed what I needed out of the 'dressing room' (meaning one of the four empty bedrooms I had put the bag of clothes in) and returned the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Just as I was unwrapping myself from the towel I stopped, pulled down the blind of the frosted glass window, just for good measure, and continued getting dressed. The only clothes that were vaguely wearable for me (a lot of them looked suspiciously like Pam's Fangtasia costume castoffs - all black leather, lace and invariably tight) was a short black pinafore dress that looked like a cross between a chic 1960's dress that Twiggy could have worn, and that of a manga character; it was short and straight but had an oversized white pussy bow right at the font.

I'm sure someone could have pulled it off well, but I just didn't think that someone was me. Also, as if that wasn't bad enough, whoever had stocked up on the bathroom essentials had forgotten that a woman's hair grows. Now, I know it had only been a couple of days but I've got to be honest and say if I know there is the teeniest bit of stubble then I would cover up. And my only option for covering up was a pair of black and white stripe hold up stockings.

I slipped them on and was happy to find that they reached right up to the crease of my buyt, so no vaguely hairy skin would be showing. After putting on sky high black heels I looked at myself in the mirrored wall which faced the roll top bath and sighed. No makeup and no hair products meant I felt completely out of my comfort zone but I couldn't do anything about it now. _Man up Alex_, I told myself and so I stood straight, squared my shoulders and walked down the stairs. Eric was waiting, though his attention was on his phone.

"Ready?" I asked, getting his attention

He looked me up and down and asked "are you?" the twinkle in his eye told me he knew I wasn't happy and was just taking the piss.

I stared coldly at him and tried my best to haughtily walk past but he stopped me, chuckling to himself.

"Hold still" he said, and I knew he was smiling when he said it. I wanted to ask why but his head bent down to my neck and his hair brushed against my skin, silencing me. His fingers were fiddling with the dress but I had no idea what he was doing. Then there was a loud ripping sound and he was slowly walking around me, taking the silky pussy bow neckline with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he passed in front of me.

"Making improvements. Do you want me to stop?" he let the half ripped off material fall down in front so I looked even more like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes and conceded, saying quietly "No"

"Good, then be still"

He picked up where he left off and I felt the last of the material be yanked off the main body of the dress. I looked at the neckline and was perplexed at how he had done that while only leaving a few stray threads, which I easily tucked down and away from sight.

He made me gasp as he pushed his arms under mine and began to wrap the white material around my waist, meaning that with every wrap, he found a way to press against my back and run his hands over my waist. He was such a God damn tease, and then I reproached myself for being so God damn susceptible to it.

He made me gasp again as he gave the material a yank, tightening it around me. "I won't be able to breathe!" I said

"Pride is painful, lover" Ugh, he sounded like my mother. I felt his fingers moving the excess material until he had apparently finished, but I was wrong, this time his fingers were at the tip of the stockings, tickling the little skin that was not covered.

"Eric!" and I jumped away from him, turning to see him kneeling on the floor, looking like a peeping Tom who had been found out, and wasn't really too bothered about it.

"Yes?"

"Nothing THERE needs your kind of improving"

"Well, if I had a better look I could better judge that myself" he said while smiling and showing fang. Then he angled his head slightly, looking me up and down. He was at the front door in vampire speed, and holding it open for me "but you will do"

"Thanks" I said, somewhat ungratefully, tucking a stray thread into the dress and walking out of the house.

I was very glad to see that his car was parked out front - no flying tonight then, good.

But I couldn't help but pause at the passenger door, asking before I realised I wanted to know the answer "Why don't you lock the house?"

"There is nothing inside worth stealing"

"What about squatters?"

"Not in this area"

"Then why do you have an empty house in this area?"

He regarded me with what looked like slight annoyance that I wasn't letting up "for when I need a place to house unfortunates" my mouth hung open to respond but he interrupted me "get in the car."

Well, there went the conversation.

* * *

We arrived at the bar without any further consequence, or conversation. Eric went into his office and I followed him, not really wanting to show myself in the main bar (I know it's stupid but I like to know I look at least myself if not nice when out in public!). While Eric continued to ignore me and sit behind his desk, I spied my bag on his leather couch, left here from my last visit to the bar, so sat down and retrieved my phone out of it. It was still on, though very low on battery and to my disappointment I had nothing waiting for me; no texts, missed calls or panicked voicemails from Grace asking where i was. Nothing to show that she was even concerned with where I had been. I shook my head at the phone and dropped/threw it back in my bag

"Upsetting message?"

I looked over and Eric seemed to be looking intently at his computer screen, but I definately hadn't imagined him asking the question.

"Complete opposite actually" I mumbled and sat back in to the couch, crossing my arms and legs.

"It's not surprising when you consider how much Pam and Grace have been fucking each other. I don't think Pam has ever met a human with as much stamina as your friend."

I gawked at Eric's comment, delivered in a matter of fact way as if he was saying that they had gone food shopping or something equally banal. I snapped my open mouth shut and tried not to think of my friend in that way. It was just wrong.

This whole situation was wrong, and I couldn;t understand why I was just sitting here, taking it. with that I got my phone out again, scrolled through the limited contact list and called the only person I thought would half understand where i was coming from.

It rang three times before she picked up. It was obvious by her tone that she didn't recognise the number "Hello?"

"Hi Sookie, It's Alex. From Fangt-"

"Oh my gosh Alex. How you doin'? Sorry, I don't have your number in my phone" well, she seemed happy to hear from me which was good, considering what I was going to ask her...

"I'm OK" I swallowed. I was ok, but there was no harm amping it up a bit, was there? I glanced over at Eric who's attention I had caught. He was looking at me with slightly raised eyebrows and as though he thought that yes, it was a little bit cheeky. He didn't look displeased though. I scowled and added "I've kind of been on house arrest for a while-"

"What?"

"After... that night, Eric took me to a house to get over the affects of the blood-"

"He just left you there?"

Ok, the concern I liked but the interrupting was beginging to grate... I noticed Eric was smiling more broadly and I deepened my scowl at him.

"Yes, I'll tell you the details but I wondered if I could ask you a favour?"

There was silence on the end of the line so I knew she was listening and waiting for the question before she passed judgment.

"I was wondering if that invitation to stay round yours was still open?"

There was a pause and then a small 'oh' from Sookie, which launched me into over explaining mode.

"I just can't stay here" I looked away from Eric, feeling uncomfortable explaining under his gaze "Grace may as well be on a different planet and that just leaves..." I searched for the words to explain it without making too much of an admission over my feelings towards Eric. Never mind those feelings wavered between lust and hatred, I didn't want to admit I had any feelings towards him or his ludicrously annoying smile across the room.

"It's OK, I get it. Your're either on your own or with Eric. But I thought you wanted-"

"If I could stay with you that would be great!" I interrupted quickly, and loudly, earning me a beaming smirk from Eric. Great...

"Alex, of course you can stay" she almost laughed it, like it was the easiest thing to agree to in the world. "I was just worried you were gona ask something for Eric. You're not are you?" She suddenly got a lot harder tone to her voice.

"No! Of course not. And anyway, you'll be able to see if I'm lying as soon as I get over there"

"Then it's fine. When you coming over?"

"Um, now?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Well, OK then. Call me if you get lost OK?"

"I will. Thank you Sookie" I let the utter sincerity come across in my voice before say bye and ending the call.

"I didn't realise I made you so uncomfortable" Eric said, his blue eyes incredibly bright and staring straight into mine.

I turned my attention to my bag and started riffling through to find my car keys. I honestly couldn't remember if they had been in my bag, but I had seen the car in the car park when I arrived.

"Yes" I said curtly "And I'm not going back to that house on my own" I looked up and smiled, very pleased with myself that I'd found my keys, and thus my means of escape. I stood and headed out the office and to the back door.

Eric's voice behind me told me he was following behind, but not stopping me.

"I could arrange company if that's all you were concerned with."

"Unless you hadn't heard I've made my own arrangements, thank you."

"And if I refuse them?" he asked in his strange intonation. This time he had stopped me, holding the back door in place where I had started to open it. It meant I was blocked in by his arm and body and there was no where for me to look except up into his face. The smooth and easy-yet-mocking smile had been replaced with a hard stare. I could feel eyes widen as I expected to be glamoured.

When I wasn't, and realised we were just in a staring match I stood taller and faced him squarely. I had the perfect line but then thought better of it - I didn't want to risk him taking HIS car keys away from me. "Why would you do that?"

He was surprised at that. I had actually surprised him! I knew this because he hesitated. It may have only been for a second, at most, but I knew 100% that it was out of surprise. Point Alex.

He was back to himself within said second and slowly shut the back door. I went to protest but he smiled and confused me. Was he being menacing? firty? both? He lent against the door once it was closed, completely blocking my exit.

"Eric" I sighed, all I wanted him to do was move out of my way.

"Pam has asked for time off" When my only response was to stare back at him blankly he had to continue to elaborate "She has a great deal of responsibility within Fangtasia and so I advised her it would not be possible without a replacement."

Why didn't I like this?

"She suggested you."

OK, that's why.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You have proven your cabability, you know the business, and I know you."

"Let me guess, that's as close to 'I trust you' as I'm going to get?"

He smiled and seemed to relax which was completly at odds to how I was feeling - I was totally on edge at this conversation. Eric was offering me a job?

"If you were going to betray me you would have done so by now."

I had to laugh "Just be honest Eric. You know I have far too much pride to do a bad job, and if i were to betray you would go after Grace whether she was Pam's or not."

He laughed at that; an honest Eric laugh that I hadn't heard in a while. It lit up his whole face and sent his hair shivering over his shoulders. "And you have the extraordinary ability to think exactly as a vampire would."

While he beamed and pulled my hand up to his lips, I had to swallow. Hard.

He looked into my eyes with his smiling, gleaming blue ones and said quietly, almost intimately "You'll have a wage. Independence. And you will be here when my progeny's affections wane."

I watched him sharply before responding carefully "You think it will?"

"I do."

I thought for a moment before asking "When?"

He smiled, brought my hand, which he still held, back to his lips and answered "I'm not sure. Frankly I'm surprised it's lasted this long."

I gave a single humourless laugh "Grace can be very persuasive."

"I've noticed."

I frowned, was going to ask him what he meant but then thought _why am I still here?_

"Eric, Sookie will be waiting for me." A weak excuse but I was glad when he nodded and moved from the door and held it open for me.

I noted he left just enough room for me to squeeze through but it meant I had to drag my body against his. I glanced up and saw him smiling down at me sinfully. Why was it I couldn't just frown? Why did I have to blush?

I made a small leap out of the door and teetered on the stupidly high heels, making me blush even more. Why am I so embarrassing?

I tried to compensate by strutting over to the car which I managed without any more cringe moments. I dropped down into the seat and sighed; I was free. At least for now. As if to completely contradict my relief, Eric was at the car door.

He smiled down at me, noted how much the mini dress had ridden up my thigh and smiled wider. "Stay in touch, lover" and he closed the door for me.

I concentrated on getting the car started and driving away without stalling - stupid heels!

I did however, glance back to see him standing in exactly the same spot, watching me leave.


	15. What a Mother Hubbard

**Just another thank you for all the support with this - it is very much appreciated!**

**Penultimate chapter so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Louisiana sun was beating down and seeping into my skin, making it tingle. I had been in the sun around 15 minutes and I knew it wasn't going to be long before I retreated back into the shade of Sookie's porch, but for the moment, I savoured the feeling. I didn't care that I was going to burn to a crisp, all the better to remember the sun when the night came. It was a normal thing to happen to me, and with all the crazy crap that had been going on lately, it was a good thing to feel normal, even if it meant I ended up like a lobster.

So I took a deep breathe, re-adjusted the red spot bikini Sookie had left out for me and tried to relax onto the towel in Sookie's yard.

Remaining motionless, I let the stillness of my surroundings wash over me. It wasn't quite silence but it was close enough for me. The occasional wind rustling the trees, and the crickets that must be surrounding the house were calming, clearing away all the little things in my head. Of course, this meant my mind wandered to one thing that was floating around in there which wasn't such a small topic of thought.

Eric

I huffed at myself but wasn't really surprised. I dreamt of being with him every night since Long Shadow's blood entered my system, including the one just passed. And along with being left terrified by the image of Long Shadow and the feeling of his blood on me, I felt the disappointment that that dream didn't continue in the way that I wanted it to. Of course I'd had dreams about Eric before then but this one was always so clear and I was always so certain it was him... well, it had potential over the mere mortal dreams, let's just say that.

And now he had offered me a job?

I was surprised by Sookie's reaction to the idea. She didn't think it was so bad and that I should take advantage of the very old and very rich vampire while I could.

"And" She had reasoned "havn't you been working for him anyway?"

Well, yeah I had been but that had been to repay a debt. So did this mean that I was a free agent again? I could refuse and head back home or carry on with my trip?

Thinking of that made my mind wander to what else Eric had said.

But Grace doesn't matter, I thought bitterly. She had no concern for my well-being so why should I worry about her?

I knew without a doubt that Eric had said it give me another reason to stay. Little did he know that I didn't care. OK, I did care; I didn't want Grace to be hurt be the breakup, but that didn't mean I wanted to be around to pick up the pieces.

Nice try Eric.

OK so I wasn't going to consider Grace as a deciding factor here. At all. Fine. So what do I do now?

Removing as much of my emotional decision making parts of me, I considered it as purely a job offer. I had over 6 months left on my visa - which didn't permit working. But Eric could sponsor me to get a working one, so that wasn't an excuse to leave. I didn't know what 'wage' Eric would give me, and more importantly I wasn't sure what I would be doing? I saw Pam work the door and dress up for the patrons but I'd never seen her behind a computer, or doing paperwork. So what would Eric expect me to do?

OK, so I needed to find that out before I made a decision. I guess that meant I was interested. Purely as a job offer of course. I mean, there was nothing waiting for me back home - certainly no job. And the US had the same unemployment problems as the UK, so wasn't I lucky to have a job anywhere?

"You keep telling yourself that."

That's what Sookie had said last night. Of course she had added "you can rationalise it all you want but you are thinking as much with your privates as Eric is" I was mildly outraged at the time but now in the light of day I had to agree with her.

I was attracted to Eric. Whether that was by blood or just human-bloody-nature it didn't matter; the result was the same. I was also attracted to the danger and excitement of the whole situation. He was a powerful, bad ass, sexy as hell vampire, who had asked me to stay with him. OK, it was to stay and do a job but if he hated me, or even disliked me in the least he wouldn't bother.

He didn't want rid of me after all

I couldn't help smiling at that. I reproached myself but that still didn't stop the corners of my mouth curve up.

OK, so maybe I was thinking with my hooha; was that really a problem? I'm a red blooded, young and unattached woman; I'm allowed to do that every now and again. And I'm not dumb. I know a lot more of what I'm getting myself into than the silly fangbangers at Fangtasia. That made me shiver but didn't stop my strengthening resolve on the matter.

As long as I didn't become a crazed fangbanger, I didn't mind the idea of staying around here.

Well, I would be happier once the Bon Temp Killer was caught, but I think that went for all of the locals with the smallest connection to vampires.

Yep, that had also been a hot topic of discussion when I arrived at Sookie's last night.

As soon as I was in Sookie gave me a quick hug and made sure I was settled on her sofa with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits (which she apologised were store bought). She then proceeded to update me on every single bit of information pertaining to the Bon Temp Killer.

In summary: Drew Marshall was the Bon Temp Killer but no one knew what he looked like. Sookie had seen him kill his sister (in his mind) in a way that fit in with Maudette and Dawn. I hadn't asked for more details on that, knowing it meant it fit in with how I was attacked too, and thus would bringing up Sookie's Gran). It also fit in with Sookie's brother's girlfriend who was the latest victim.

"And Jason is so stupid that he actually thinks he could have done it. Which is ridiculous." Sookie had said with a huff.

He had handed himself in and was being held at the Sherrif's department. Sookie left early this morning to see him before she headed off to her shift at the bar.

So that left me here, laying out in a borrowed bikini getting some sun for the first time in what felt like months. I wondered how long it would be before I did this again if I took Eric's job offer? But wouldn't Eric make up for that?

Ugh, that was pitiful. I tried to be more rational about the whole situation. If things heated up with Eric and me, that would be a perk of the job. But I should not expect it to happen; that was the route to utter disappointment. That and if things did heated up and then went sour... But if that happened I could just leave. Simple.

Hmmm, I wondered whether it would actually be that simple to leave if things did 'sour', but there were always things that I could put in place in case I suddenly disappeared...

"Are you seriously making plans just in case Eric kills you?"

"Jesus, Sookie you scared the shit out of me!" I slumped back on the towel, holding my arm over my eyes, waiting for my heart to stop pounding. Why did people have to sneak up on me all the bloody time.

"Sorry. I came home early. The bar was..." she drifted off and I squinted up at her, noting the sad, almost pained look on her face "Well, let's just say having a suspected murderer as a brother is not good for a telepath in a crowded place."

"Sookie" I said gently.

"It's ok. It just means we need to find Drew Marshall before I go insane at work." She took a deep breath and I could see her push the pain away, out of sight for now.

"Hey Sook, can I have some this iced tea?" We both looked at the house to see a man leaning through the doorway that he was holding open, waiting for her response.

"Oh I'm sorry Rene. Of course, help yourself" Sookie was suddenly the picture perfect hostess.

I pulled the towel up over me as subtly as possible at the sight of him, and then a bit more as I saw him look me up and down.

"We'll be right in Rene" Sookie said again, and Rene nodded in response and ducked back into the house.

I looked up at Sookie, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Rene brought me home cos my car wouldn't start. And yes I tried to call you but I guess you couldn't hear the phone from out here" she picked up my empty glass from the grass and headed back into the house "come on. He's my brother's best friend and engaged to one of the waitresses at Merlotte's. He's harmless" and she slipped into the dark of the house.

I felt funny just laying out there on my own but then I felt really self-conscious wearing such this small bikini in front of strangers. It would be rude to stay out here on my own though, but I could wrap the towel around me... I got to my feet (checking all appropriate parts were covered up) and started shaking out the towel before I headed inside.

Over the sound of me beating off stray bits of grass I thought I heard a yell. I turned to look at the house, shading my eyes from the sun to better see through the shadows. It didn't work at all but then I didn't have to see in, as the action came running out, heading straight for me.

Sookie vaulted the last step from her porch and ran full pelt right at me

"Run!"

She caught my hand, swinging my body around 180 degrees and then dragged me after her until I was running at her speed - which was about as fast as I had ever moved in my life.

The panic on Sookie's face and in her voice spurned me on but I needed to know why she and I were so scared that we had to run away.

Luckily I was in league with a telepath "Drew!"

Sookie's single word explanation made me shockingly aware that I was not running fast enough and it amped up my adrenaline which I prayed to God would help me run faster than him. Running for your life is about as scary as you can imagine it would be. What I never counted on was the noise; the air rushing past my ears, hearing Sookie running and panting in front of me and, what will haunt me for the rest of my life, was the sound of Rene running and panting behind me. He had gotten close to taking my life before and I would run straight into hell before I gave him a second chance at it,

Sookie reached the tree line before I did; she had already gained about 10 feet on me. I tried to follow her route through but it was a hell of a lot harder going when you're only wearing a bikini. I didn't even have shoes on! I pushed the scrapes and stings away but it was hard cos there were a lot of them, and they fucking hurt. Branches whipped all over my body as well as sticks and twigs that I not only stood on but also kicked up so they hit my legs. Ahead of me, I watched with wonder as Sookie suddenly jumped up and swung into a tree, immediately climbing into the canopy and out of sight.

I had seconds to calculate what I was going to do. I could hear Rene crashing behind me but he didn't sound as close as I expected. Maybe he hadn't seen her jump up...

As I ran under the tree, and noted that even with the vampire blood still in me it was very unlikely that I would have been able to jump up to the height of the branch. I thought loud and clear for Sookie _Get help_, and ran out of the tree line and into a graveyard. I had no idea where I was going, I just knew I had to keep Rene's interest on me, and stay alive. Maybe not the easiest thing in the world. I ran along the path for a bit and took a chance to glance behind me. I was jolted into another full sprint by the sight of Rene clearing the trees as well. I heard his heavy work boots hit the dirt path and veered suddenly into the graveyard, swirving around statues and gravestones a like.

I knew I couldn't keep this up; my legs were burning and I felt the start of a stitch in my side. I was also panting like a bitch on heat, which wouldn't help if I wanted to hide. I chanced another look behind me but couldn't see Rene; the cover of the more crowded part of the graveyard I had run for was working as much for me as against me.

I heaved myself between two headstones and was face to face with what looked like a sarcophagus sitting on a plinth. I darted behind it and pressed my back against the cold, crumbling stone. I took a couple of deep breaths before I started trying to slow my breathing down, make it quieter, though it was hard to hear over my heartbeat. I twitched as the adrenalin continued to pump through me and ignored the cramps in my crouched legs. I was not going to die here. I was not going to let him kill me.

Then I heard him and I stopped breathing altogether.

"Sookie!" He called the name like he would a dog that had gone missing

"Come on Sookie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Lets be friends." Well, we already knew he was insane but did he really think we were stupid? I could hear he was shouting away from me so I slowly adjusted my position, getting ready to risk a glance round the stone.

"Come on now girls, I didn't mean to scare you." He said this quieter so I couldn't tell which way he was facing, so stayed put; I didn't want to risk a peek.

When I heard his rednecked "hoooo" and Sookie scream I immediatly stood up and zeroed in on Rene's red shirt in the green and grey of the cemetary. For whatever reason Sookie had not gone to get help and was now being held in place by her blonde hair.

I only hesitated for a second, and if I could take that second back I would do. Should I get help or... but my decision was made as Rene punched Sookie in the face, making her fall to the ground and out of my sight.

I jumped down off the plinth and ran towards them. Rene got a good few kickes in before I jumped on his back, shrieking like a crazy woman. I banged into him and we both hit the floor in a mass of arms and legs. I was straddling his back and clawed at his scalp, grabbing handfulls of hair and banging his head against the hard earth. This was very satisfying until he got his hands up in his hair, got purchase on two of my digits and jerked them back. I felt a sickening crack and then the pain and I screamed in earnest, but he kept hold of them and jerked me down and to the right so he was free of my weight. He was up on his knees in seconds and though I tried to scramble away from him, I was just not fast enough. He grabbed my foot, making me fall on my stomach.

"You vampire fucking bitch!" and he was suddenly kicking me. I tried to curl up into as small a ball as possible but he caught my jaw with his steel capped work boot, before moving down to my stomach and thighs. The jolt to my head made me dizzy but did nothing to lesson the thudding, blunt pain of each of his kicks to me. I tried to breathe but my breaths were inturrupted either by his kicks or the pain that I registered between his assaults.

The rhythm of his kicks ceased but he hadn't gone away, "You deserve this you fucking whore" he was breathing hard but I had to look up at him as he hadn't screamed this at me, he had simply said it which made it all the more chilling. He was looking down at me while he was taking his belt off. I tried to move but could only manage a small and very painful shuffle before he gabbed a leg and dragged me over to a large gravestone. I wanted to scream at him and fight back but I couldn't, there was nothing left in me.

He hauled me up and pinned me against the cold stone, looping his belt over my head and tightening it with one quick pull.

It must have been the quickness that the belt was tight around my throat, the shock of how quick eveything could change, that made my arms and legs move; anything move to stop this. I tore at his face and managed to draw blood before he collected my arms with one of his hands. He pressed himself against me so I couldn't use my legs and I felt like puking when I could feel his erection between us.

"Get off her!" I heard Sookie scream and Rene dragged me to the ground. Wait, he had fallen and had taken me with him. I didn't take the time to think of anything else. I scrambled out of his reach before clawing at the belt around my neck but my fingers weren't working properly and I couldn't think clearly enough to undo it so I could breathe. Sookie was quickly with me and the small moment of panic caused by her tightening the belt around my neck was washed away with the cool air rushing to my lungs.

I didn't care that it hurt like fuck, I just had to let my body get as much air as possible.

"Fucking bitch"

I jerked my head up in time to see Sam stab the shovel he had in his hands through Rene's neck into the earth underneath.

I stared, waiting for Rene to move. I was sure he would keep coming after us.

"He's not" Sookie answered my unspoken question.

I looked from Rene, to Sookie and then to Sam and wondered why the hell I was in this situation in the first place.

And why the hell was Sam naked?

"Sam!" I looked at Sookie but her attention was on some kind of empty part of the cemetery, the grass tall and over grown.

Whatever had caught Sookie's and now Sam's attention made both of them gawk and run into more action. I saw them stop and look at something smoking. Had someone started a fire? I wanted to follow them, to help but the adrenalin was wearing off and making what was once dull pain, into sharp agony as I sat still.

I leant my head back against the gravestone and closed my eyes


	16. This is the Beginning

**And so it ends**

**Pretty nervous about the lemons in this so the feedback on that would be helpful...**

**xxx Hope you like**

* * *

More police, more doctors, slightly more gruesome looking, slightly less hospital time. I had a concussion, 4 cracked ribs, a fractured cheek bone, two broken fingers and more cuts and bruises than the nurses could count. My travel insurance provider must be putting me on some kind of black list.

And I owed Sookie a bikini.

I couldn't drive but Sam was kind enough to drive me back to Shreveport once he had deposited Sookie at her house and into the care of her friends, Tara and Lafayette. We were both similarly drugged up and so very carefully hugged each other, groaned in pain and then giggled, causing more pain.

I was a bit nervous about the car ride with Sam, especially after our not-so-good-natured first and last meeting, but I cunningly avoided that by falling asleep as soon as I was in the front seat.

I woke up to Sam gently calling my name. "Alex, I didn't know where else to take you"

I frowned at him, causing pain in my face, and then looked out the windscreen to see the red lit Fangtasia sign.

I groaned and wanted to roll over away from Sam but it hurt too much. I didn't want to see the less than perfect paint job, and the stained tables that were usually masked by the mood lighting. I didn't want to see anything clearly. I just wanted to slip into a hot bath and then into a soft bed and slip into oblivion while my body healed.

With that thought I addressed Sam "Turn around and when you hit the T-junction, turn right."

He looked at me strangely, but started up the car and followed my instructions.

I honestly didn't know I knew the way to the empty house but suddenly the car pulled up into the drive and I felt myself relax. Sam got out and came round my side of the car and helped me out, thank God; every step hurt. When we reached the front door Sam stopped.

"Just open the door" I mumbled, but still he didn't move. I looked up, my instinct was to move my eyebrows up, but I fought against it, scared it would somehow break the stitches in my cheek.

"I can take you back to Sookie's if you want?" Sam looked like he genuinly didn't want to be there.

"Its fine. Just open the door."

I saw his jaw flex a couple of times but he reached out and opened to door. Then let go of the handle as soon as he could. I took the hint.

"I can make it the rest of the way."

"Ok. Well, I hope you feel better soon" and he was walking back to his truck. No gallant show of chivalry to help me inside then.

It took too much brain power to care so I stumbled into the house, closed the door behind me, shutting out the distant noise of Sam driving away, and made my way to the living room. After the painful journey, I carefully lay myself down on the sofa and fell asleep. I was actually looking forward to not seeing anyone.

* * *

I woke up to a dark and quiet room. I lay motionless for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what had woken me. When nothing became obvious I turned over, snuggled (as much as I could) into the sofa and meant to drift back to sleep but suddenly realised something very important.

I didn't hurt.

I stood, went and flipped on the light and held my arms out to look at. No scratches there. I felt my face and there was no swelling, no pain, and no stitches in my cheek. I lifted up the t-shirt I had borrowed from Sookie and my stomach was smooth and blemish free.

I had the unmissable feeling of deja vu, just times the confusion and fear by 1000.

"You are just as you were."

I spun around to see Eric sat on the sofa that I had just vacated.

"Eric! You..." I was going to say he scared me but I had zeroed in on the tissue that Eric was using to wipe his bleeding wrist with, "you healed me."

I was shocked and grateful and terrified at the same time.

"How do you feel?" He tucked the tissue into his pocket.

I looked down at my arms again and had no doubt that I looked absolutely fine; I felt like a million dollars.

I looked over at Eric who was sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together except his two index fingers which he pressed to his mouth. He was doing his own appraisal of my body, presumable the large amount of skin on show dressed as I was in a small tank top and knickers. Although the way he took interest made me feel I was completely naked.

I shivered at that thought and walked over to him, stopping directly in front of him and said as though it was a challenge "Don't you want to find out?"

I know this mirrored the last time I had ingested vampire blood, and knew in the back of my mind that I was acting like this because of it. But it was Eric's! Eric had given me his blood and said that the next time I was like this he would lick and bite and... oh God my knees felt weak when he looked at me like that.

He sat up straighter and held out his hand, which I took, and pulled me down so I was straddling his lap. He hitched his knees higher, bringing me tight against him and I leant in. I brushed my lips against his, but pulled away teasing him, making him smile. He pushed his hands up into my hair, holding me still, and kissed me.

This was not an Eric kiss that I had experienced before. It was soft and slow, building gradually. It was as if he was kissing me to correspond exactly with how I was slowly getting more and more turned on. Scratch that, how turned on WE were getting. His tongue took a swipe of my top lip, asking permission. Needless to say it was granted, with relish, and his tongue joined his lips and hands to give me one more thing that brought me pleasure. I tightened my grip around his neck and he pulled me closer to him, almost crushing me against his body.

Oh God, I thought Long Shadow's blood had turned me into a hound dog but this was just crazy; the only reason I wasn't ripping his clothes off was because I was so close to coming already and I was torn between letting it happen and letting the suspense build. My heart was racing, my legs trembling; it was simultaneously the most excited and terrified I had ever felt.

But as our hips started to move together, the terrified part was just something else that made it so exciting

I had to pull away for breath and he busied his lips on my neck while I did, though that really didn't help me catch my breath at all. His fingers dug into my skin and he seemed to growl into me, which was just sexy beyond belief, and made me desperate to know what I could do to elicit more out of him. I let out a primal sound of my own as I felt his fangs scrape along my skin and his hips slowly rise up and against mine.

"Eric." I gasped when he nipped my skin, sending a throb of pleasure through my whole body.

His only response was to moan into my neck and suck at the skin there. I pulled him by the hair back to my face so I could kiss him again. It was hungry and noisy and I couldn't get enough; I just wished that he wasn't in that stupid track suit and I wasn't wearing my knickers.

And suddenly that was exactly the case. I was completely naked with my back against the cold wall. Eric must have moved me and ripped my clothing off at vampire speed; I was definitely not complaining though. In fact my mouth hung open to look at Eric in exactly the same state of undress. I took in the sight before me; his shoulders, arms, pecs; Dear lord. I followed the lines of his body down, over his six pack and those sexy lines on guys hips...

Wow, little Eric was not so little and very much to attention. I know it was stupid but I was so taken a back I had to look away.

Eric gave a small chuckle "You can look" and I did, at his face. He took my hands and brought them to his chest "touch". I did as he said and my breath quickened. I knew he was a vampire but I still found his skin strangely cool. Every other time I had been in this situation with a guy they would usually be warm, if not hot. But I still relished the smooth muscle under my fingers, gliding down his chest and following the route that my eyes had just taken. I looked up as I went lower still, and met his eyes. He was staring right at me, fangs showing, the smallest hint of a smile but nothing smug or patronising this time. He looked about as turned on as I was.

I bit my lip and went lower still, finally brushing against his hard length. I noted his lip twitch above his fangs and his eyes became more hooded. I took that as a 'good job' and grew bolder, gripped him and moved my hand back up, cupping his head before moving back down. This time he took a hissing breath and, quick as a vampire, lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waste and I was pinned between him and the wall. We both moaned together at the new friction and I rolled my hips to increase it. He plundered my mouth and I bit his lip just as he thrust inside me. It was a sharp jolt of pleasure that reverberated through my body. I yelped again as he thrust inside me a second time, filling me completely, touching every part that the animal in me wanted him to. I bucked against him, quickly building up a rhythm and soon I couldn't think of anything except what could make this feeling better.

Did it really surprise me that Eric knew just that? Of course not. He increased the tempo to where I couldn't keep up.

"Eric!" I yelled as I exploded with the most powerful orgasm I had had in years.

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness and a loud moan which was most definitely a mixture of satisfaction of the very realy orgasm that I was still reeling from, and the realisation that it had been a dream.

I slumped back onto the old sofa a little more when his voice made me scream out is surprise.

"That has not happened before" the light came on, momentarily blinding me, but I was able to see that he was standing over me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I sat up to try and make Eric less intimidating.

"I healed you" he said, looking at my body under the thin camisole and knickers I was wearing, and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I briefly wondered if vampires could see through such thin material but pushed the thought away when I began to think about what he had seen. Oh my God...

"You healed me?" I squeaked at him, most definitely not making eye contact.

I left him plenty of time to answser and he didn't so I chanced a look up at him. He was in exactly the same posiotion, staring down at my body his hands at his side and twitching, like they didn't quite know what to do. Or he was still deciding what to do...

"Eric!" I said a bit louder than I needed to but it brought him out of the spell.

He dragged his eyes to mine and said quietly "Yes, Lover?"

I felt myself blush, well, more than I was already "thank you for healing me"

he smiled, and then it slowly got wider and I knew he was thinking about the ways I could thank him.

"I am still really tired though, so if you don't mind?"

He stared at me for a second before straightening up, "I will pick you up for work tomorrow. Don't worry about clothes."

He turned to leave and I didn't have the nerve to argue like most of my head wanted to.

He closed the front door with a final "Sweet dreams Alexandra"

It was one of those rare moments when you truly wished that the earth would open and swallow you whole. It was just so embarrassing! I got up, turned the light off and got comfy on the old, smelly sofa.

And I was going to stay and work with this guy?

I almost laughed at myself and the whole situation. I closed my eyes and had the incredibly vivid image of Eric staring straight into me as my hand travelled lower over his skin.

My eyes flew open to the dark around me. My pulse had already noticably increased and I was definitely feeling hot.

I took a deep breath, fidgeted a bit to get more comfortable, and closed my eyes again, this time relaxing into the image, and smell, and feelings it brought to me.

And I am 100% sure I fell as sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**COMPLETE! **

******Keep your eyes out for more with my take on season 2...**


	17. UPDATE

Just an update to say that I've added my second Trueblood story featuring Miss Alexandra James.

Please take a look and hope you like.

Also apologies for the rubbish and uninspired title – I just couldn't think of a good one!

xxxx


End file.
